Winter's Dawn
by KiPanda Cutie
Summary: It's been a year since Arendelle was in deep snow. Elsa has control of her powers, but she doesn't have control of her growing loneliness. Jack, the Guardian of Fun, feels exactly what Elsa is feeling. When both of them meet, they fall in love, and everything is perfect. But when Pitch rises again, can the Guardians defeat them? R&R! I don't own the Disney or Dreamworks characters!
1. Chapter 1: The Wind

**Hi! This is my very first fan fiction, so please tell me if there's anything I can do to make this story better! Without further ado, I present: Winter's Dawn.**

**~Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians or Disney. HAPPY FLUFF AND SUNSHINE!~**

* * *

Elsa was enjoying the view from her ice palace. She just finished cleaning up the leftover shards of glass that shattered from the chandelier that fell down last summer. She would never forget that day; the day that she froze Arendelle and hid away from the public eye. She found out what she was capable of, and as a result, her magnificent palace was created. After that adventure, she could touch her sister, Anna without freezing her head or heart.

Elsa shuddered. "Anna almost died because of me," she thought. "No. Don't think about that. She's alive and well. That's all that matters right now."

Ice crawled up her arm as Anna's frozen expression flashed through her memory. She sighed and thought about her Anna, the Anna she knew that was breathing, living, funny, and very much inappropriate at times. She went back to daydreaming. After the freeze, Kristoff started living in the castle, as he was named the Official Ice Deliverer. It was weird having Kristoff live inside the castle. Before, it was only Elsa, Anna, and a few servants after her parents' death. But it was nice having him near. He had a similar mindset to Elsa, and she respected him, as well as he did to her.

Her parents. It had been a while since they had passed, and Elsa learned to accept their fate. "Daddy would've been proud of you," Anna said to Elsa after she unfroze Arendelle. Elsa smiled. Daddy had always been a big part of her life. He helped Elsa control her powers, or at least conceal them for some time. But by letting herself go, she felt more relaxed and at ease. Elsa's thoughts were interrupted when she felt a strong gust of wind blow in her direction. As soon as the wind past, a flurry of snow started to fall over Arendelle. Elsa looked at her hands. It couldn't be her; she didn't feel that familiar pull in the palms of her hands when she used her powers. She shook her head. She must've accidently slipped, yes, that's the reason why snow was falling. And the wind must've been the evening chill. She nodded to herself, convincing her mind that that was the reason, but in her heart, she knew that she didn't cause that flurry. Elsa opened the doors to the balcony, and made her way down the staircase to the main entrance. Just as she reached the main entrance, her royal carriage that took her back to Arendelle arrived.

"Right on time," she smiled to herself.

As she opened the door to the carriage, she saw her sister wave through the window. Elsa climbed inside and shut the door.

"Elsa, Elsa! How was your stay at the ice palace?" Anna asked.

Elsa chuckled. "Anna, I was just there for an hour."

Anna's cheeks flamed bright pink with embarrassment, and she smiled apologetically. "Oh, right. Sorry."

Elsa smiled back. "No, don't be sorry. You were probably having fun with Kristoff, am I right?"

Anna's cheeks became a bright red. "Uh, yeah! We were with Olaf and Sven too! We went sailing out on the fjord. Olaf insisted that we swim, but with Olaf being a snowman, and how his whole body can be taken apart, like that time when Marshmallow came after us, Kristoff had to—"

Elsa hushed Anna. "Anna, you're babbling."

Anna stopped talking. "Oh, uh, sorry."

Elsa smiled. The carriage arrived at the castle, and Kai, one of her servants, opened the carriage door.

"Queen Elsa, welcome back," Kai smiled and bowed.

Elsa climbed out of the carriage and grinned. "Thank you, Kai. But please, you don't have to call me Queen. You've known me since I was a princess. Just call me Elsa."

Kai bowed again. "As you wish, Que—I mean Elsa." Elsa giggled, and headed inside the castle.

In the castle, she could smell the delicious scents of cooking meat, sugary fruits, and a blend of other smells that were too rich to identify. Anna walked into the room, and upon smelling the mix of smells in the air she sprinted into the kitchen. Elsa chuckled and shook her head. Even when she was full grown, Anna still had that big appetite of hers. Elsa went to her room, and she discovered that the servants had cleaned the bedroom up. The ice in her room had melted after the freeze when Elsa figured out that love could thaw a frozen heart. The servants had made her messy bed, and the curtains in her room were separated, leaving the sunset shining a mix of pinks and oranges into her room. Elsa removed her shoes and flopped herself onto the bed. She was exhausted, and everywhere from her head to her toes hurt. But somehow, between the aching pain, Elsa couldn't get her mind off that flurry that had come out of nowhere on the balcony of her ice palace. She was totally convinced that she didn't cause it. But if she didn't cause it, who did? She groaned in frustration, and rolled off the bed in defeat.

Suddenly, one of the servants knocked on the door. "Elsa, dear? Are you in there?"

Elsa answered with a mumbled "yes."

The servant cleared her throat. "Well, supper is ready."

Elsa's head shot up at the spoken word "supper," and all her previous thoughts vanished. As long as there was food, thinking could come later. Elsa quickly got to her feet.

"Coming!" Elsa shouted, and she sped down to the dining table.

A huge array of different meats and veggies were lined up against the table. Elsa looked around the table. There was Anna, Kristoff, Sven, Olaf (even though he couldn't eat anything; he just liked to be there with his friends), and the servants (there were very few). As soon as everyone sat down, spoons were clattering against bowls of food, and mouths were full of food. In the castle, Elsa and Anna didn't care about the way they ate, though Elsa did attempt to try. Anna was shoveling immense amounts of meat in her mouth, and Elsa had to stop Anna before she choked. As soon as Elsa finished, she excused herself from the table, not waiting for dessert.

Anna's eyes widened with shock. "But Elsa, today they made chocolate cake!"

Elsa politely shook her head. "No, it's okay. But save a slice for me."

Anna smiled and nodded. Elsa left and mentally cursed herself for leaving before dessert. She could smell the tantalizing chocolate, the rich sweet scent overcoming her senses—no! She had to focus. She went to her room and shut the door to make sure none of the chocolate scent sneaked into the room. Elsa sighed and sat on the bed. She could hear Anna's laughter, and Elsa peeked out the door. Kristoff had gotten some chocolate on the side of his cheek, and Kristoff couldn't quite lick it off, exclaiming that he was too lazy to get a napkin and wipe it off. Anna's giggles echoed through the halls, and Anna kissed Kristoff's cheek, wiping the chocolate clean off his cheek. Kristoff blushed furiously, and mumbled a small "thanks." Anna smiled and pecked him on the lips. Kristoff smiled at her. They seemed so happy. Elsa smiled and closed the door.

Suddenly, she felt a cold sensation in her heart. This was strange. The cold never bothered her. The cold sensation kept panging against her heart, and her heart felt as if it were sinking lower and lower. This always happened whenever she saw Anna with Kristoff, in their little "couple" moments. What was this feeling? The cold in her heart had turned into a slight ache, and tears started to well up in her eyes. She wasn't jealous, Elsa knew that much.

"What's wrong with me?" Elsa thought to herself. "Am I sick? Did I eat too fast?"

Elsa had her back to the door, and she slid down into a fetal position, curling up into a ball. This was just like the time she had shut Anna out because she wanted to protect Anna from her powers. She felt so lonely, and so did Anna. Wait. She felt lonely—Loneliness. That's what she was feeling. That panging sensation started to grow, and the tears spilled over. At one point, she felt a breeze, but she didn't care. She kept crying as if nothing happened. It was the brush of her hair, she convinced herself. The panging sensation grew and grew, and her tears kept spilling and spilling.

"It's useless to cry," she thought aloud, "no one can hear me."

She leaned her head against the door. Just as her tears started to pour again, she heard a low voice. "I can."

* * *

**DUM DIDDLY DUM! THE MOMENT WE'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR: JACK FROST MEETS ELSA! I'M FANGIRLING, I CAN'T WAIT TO WRITE MORE! AIR HUGS AIR HUGS!**

**~KiPanda Cutie**


	2. Chapter 2: Realizations

**Hi again! How do you guys like the story? I wrote another chapter, and so here's Chapter 2: Realizations!  
**

**~Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians or Disney. HAPPY FLUFF AND SUNSHINE!~**

* * *

She stopped crying and her eyes wandered over to the direction of the voice. There, lying on her bed was a boy that seemed the age of her, if not younger by a year or two. He had a head full of silky white locks, the color of freshly fallen snow. His skin was just a little paler than hers. He was clad in a blue hoodie that was lined with intricate swirls of frost, and beige pants that accentuated how skinny he was. He was barefoot, and he held a wooden Sheppard's staff that was also covered in frosty swirls. His lips were curled into a small crooked smile, and his eyes were staring at hers. His beautiful, ice blue eyes that shone of mischief were staring right into her eyes.

"Hello? Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

Elsa couldn't take her eyes off the boy. His long fingers that gripped his staff; she could just reach out and touch them, and his eyes—wait, she already mentioned his eyes. Elsa snapped out of the trance, just as the boy was going to reach out and shake her out of the trance. She mentally cursed herself again. She had really bad timing today!

"Yes?" she asked, still mesmerized by his features.

The boy smiled. "I'm Jack Frost."

Jack Frost. As in Guardian Jack Frost?

"And you are?" he asked, confusion lining his voice.

"Elsa. Queen Elsa of Arendelle," Elsa answered proudly.

Jack scoffed. "For a queen, you stare at handsome men a lot, don't you?"

Elsa flinched in shock. "Wha-what? What did you say to me?" Elsa managed to sputter out.

Jack smirked. "I said, 'for a queen, you stare at handso—"

Before he could finish, Elsa interrupted him. "I know what you said!"

"Then why did you ask why?"

"I asked that because I was in shock. Nobody talks to a queen like that!"

"Maybe it's because they don't have the nerve to say it."

That's when Elsa lost it.

She felt her anger boil deep inside of her, and course through her veins, setting flame to every blood cell in her body. She felt the familiar pull in the palms of her hands, but stronger, and a spear of ice shot out of her hand like a comet, and hit the edge of Jack's hood, pinning him to the headboard of the bed. Elsa expected him to be begging for mercy, apologizing. But to her surprise, he was _laughing_. _Laughing_. This made Elsa even angrier. The temperature dropped drastically. Elsa expected Jack to freeze, but…he didn't. Jack laughed even harder.

"The…cold…doesn't bother…me," Jack gasped in between laughs.

"The cold doesn't bother him." Elsa thought to herself in complete shock.

Elsa fell on her knees, still in shock. "The cold doesn't bother him," Elsa muttered over and over again.

Realizing something wrong, Jack stopped laughing. "Elsa? Elsa? Elsa, are you okay? Elsa? Speak to me Elsa. Elsa?"

Elsa didn't move. Jack took the icicle out of his hood, and shook her shoulders.

"Elsa?" She didn't move, a blank look in her eyes. They were glassy, as fragile as the icy frost he created.

"Come on, Elsa. Elsa, I was just playing around. Elsa?"

Elsa blinked, and looked up at Jack. "_Who are you_? Are you really serious?"

Jack stared at her like she was crazy. "Serious about what?"

Elsa pinched the bridge of her nose. "Being Jack Frost, stupid."

Jack sighed in frustration. "Yes. I am serious. I'm Jack Frost, Guardian of Fun. My friends consist of a talking rabbit which is the Easter Bunny, a bird lady who collects teeth who is the Tooth Fairy, a man made of sand, also known as Sandman, and Santa Claus."

Elsa looked at him in disbelief. "You're joking. In all my years, I've never met anyone like me."

Jack held one of her hands. His soft and calloused hand against her soft and smooth one. She expected a warm sensation to tingle up her arm like when she touched Anna, but instead, there was a numbing electric sensation that shot up and down her arm and hand.

"Do you feel warm when I touch you?"

Elsa looked at their intertwined hands.

She looked back up at him again. "No."

Jack touched his staff against the headboard, and a sheet of frost covered it. Jack drew a bird in the frost, and willed it to live. The bird peeled off the headboard, and flew above the bed, frosty wings flapping. Elsa reached at the bird with one of her fingers, and the bird landed on it. Jack willed the bird to burst into a flurry, and the bird dissolved into a light snowfall.

Jack leaned in close to Elsa. "Now you know someone with the same powers as you."

Elsa breathed in deep, inhaling his scent of snowfall and mint. Elsa sighed. She wasn't alone anymore. She had a friend.

"Tell me a little about yourself."

Jack laughed. "Where do I start?"

Elsa looked up into his eyes. "From the beginning."

Elsa leaned on his shoulder, feeling the soft fabric of his hoodie tickle her neck, and the electric numbing sensation of the skin on his neck tease her cheek. Jack smiled, and began to tell the Snow Queen the story of how he became Jack Frost.

* * *

"You died?" Elsa asked curiously.

Jack smiled ruefully. "Yes, I did. I saved my sister, so the Man in the Moon made me immortal, in charge of making snow days and protecting the fun in children."

Elsa smiled, her dark blue eyes filled with kindness. "That must be fun, watching the children playing in the snow, making snowmen, and ice skating."

Jack nodded. "I love watching that expression on their faces. The smile that grows on all of their faces after that first flake of snow touches their noses."

"Jack Frost nipping at your nose," Elsa thought.

Jack made a face. "You're doing it again."

Elsa widened her eyes. "What?"

Jack sighed. "You're staring at me again."

Elsa blushed, the red in her cheeks becoming conspicuous in contrast to her pale skin. "Oh. Sorry."

Jack chuckled. "It's fine. Hey, why don't you tell me a little about you, Elsa? What was the Snow Queen like when she was a princess?"

Elsa smiled. "Well, my childhood was pretty much _NOT_ fun."

Jack frowned. "Why?"

Elsa sighed, and then told her story. She told him about Anna, her silly, careless, but caring sister. She told him about the time she froze Anna's head by accident, and how she locked herself up in her bedroom, shutting her sister out. She told him about her coronation day, and how she froze Arendelle. Then she told him about how Anna had sacrificed herself to save her. And finally, she told Jack about how she unfroze Arendelle; that love thaws a frozen heart. Jack smiled on that part. As soon as Elsa finished telling her autobiography, she yawned and her eyelids drooped. Jack silently chuckled. He carried her bridal style to her bed, and laid her down gently on a plushy pillow, covering her with a layer of blankets. Jack laid by her side, watching her sleep. Her chest heaved up and down with her breathing. Her face seemed so at peace. The way her thin lips curved into a smile while she slept, the way her long lashes brushed at the skin directly below her eyes, and the way her skin looked with the moonlight shining down on her made him smile. She was so beautiful, and when she was in her trances, staring at him, seeming _mesmerized _by him, he didn't want her to stop. After three hundred years, he never felt this way about anyone until he met Elsa. He whispered her name again, the name rolling off his tongue pleasantly. He felt sleep overwhelm him, and he yawned, wishing Sandy to grant him dreams of Elsa.

* * *

**The beginning of a HUGE romance! YAY! AIR HUGS TO MY FAVORITERS AND FOLLOWERS AND REVIEWERS!**

**~KiPanda Cutie**


	3. Chapter 3: Dreams

**Hi guys! This chapter is going to get a little bit weird, because there's a switch between Jack's and Elsa's dreams. So, here's how this chapter works. The line break indicates a switch between Elsa and Jack. Hope this makes sense! Happy reading! Here is Chapter 3: Dreams!**

**~Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians or Disney. HAPPY FLUFF AND SUNSHINE!~**

* * *

Elsa couldn't help it as her sleep succumbed her every cell. Her pale skin tingled at Jack's touch, his scent soothing and oh, so pleasant. Her consciousness swirled around her, her mind entering some kind of vivid dream. She was in a meadow filled with trees that had been covered in a shower frozen raindrops, and each drop reflected a rainbow of light, and the fluffy snow felt like feathers beneath her feet. She saw a patch of flowers covered with an intricate display of frost. She felt a strong gust of wind, and the feathery soft feel of a flurry. Suddenly, she saw Jack, standing in front of her, smiling. He held her close, and Elsa could smell Jack's minty snowfall scent, even though she was dreaming. Everything was so clear, so fresh, and she loved it. Elsa could feel Jack's breaths on the back of her neck.

For some odd reason, Elsa asked "Are you cold?"

Jack chuckled, his laugh echoing throughout the valley. "No Elsa. The cold doesn't bother me."

Elsa giggled, her high laughter seemed like the tinkling of tiny bells. "Or me."

Jack dropped his staff, his snowy hair brushing against her scalp. The rush was exhilarating, even in a dream. His pale skin stretched around his cheekbones, his strong jaw so close to hers. She felt his eyelashes brush against her cheek, then pull away. The quiet calm of the clearing seemed to set in a mood that was new to her, and very comfortable to relax in a boy's arms. She felt Jack's fingers trace her spine. His lips upturned into a small smile of amusement as Elsa trembled from his touch. He was a beautiful creature; his ice blue eyes caressing her soul, his lips so close now.

Elsa looked into Jack's eyes, mischievous and caring. A magnetic attraction; an irreparable intertwine. It seemed as if their souls had collided. Jack gave her a small smile, and leaned in, their foreheads touching. Elsa closed her eyesand felt Jack's inhaling and exhaling against her skin. She felt frost crawling up her cheek, and chin as his fingers explored her jawline. She sensed him lean in closer, and closer...

And her dream blurred into a white nothingness.

* * *

Jack knew he was dreaming. He knew that he was still in Elsa's bedroom, with Elsa sound asleep. But his mind thought the opposite. A pale glow clouded his subconsciousness, and he felt his soul drift away.

He was on the lake where he had died saving his sister. His hair was brown, meaning he was still mortal. His staff was in his right hand, and a pale hand was in his other. He looked to the side, and saw a girl that was covered in an ice blue gown that had a slit all the way to her thigh, a blue veil covering the back of her gown. She had platinum blond hair that had been fashioned French braid style. She looked at Jack, her dark blue eyes twinkling with love and compassion. Elsa. He smiled, and tightened the grip on her hand. Jack felt a cold sensation all over his body, and suddenly, he was Jack Frost, spirit of winter and Guardian of Fun. He heard Elsa giggle, and create a snowball the size of his fist. She smirked, and threw it at Jack. Jack, sensing this was coming, used his staff to deflect it, and laughed when he threw a snowball at Elsa, smashing into her square in the face. Elsa's smirk twisted into an open-mouth look of shock, and a snowball the size of his head was created. She sent it at his head, but the Guardian ducked, sending the snowball flying off somewhere in the distance. Jack grinned, and conjured up a snowball the size of a pumpkin. Elsa's smirk twisted into a worried expression, and she dropped the snowball and ran into the woods, trying to get away from Jack. Jack chuckled, and flew up into the sky, telling the wind to take him to Elsa. Once the wind was close enough, Jack dropped the snowball, and it plummeted down, and crashed into Elsa.

Jack dropped himself to Elsa, and chuckled. "I win."

Elsa wiped the snow off her face, and staggered as she tried to stand up. Her face held the signs of defeat.

"Help me up?" she whimpered, and Jack kneeled down and reached for her.

Suddenly, Elsa conjured up a snowball and smashed it right into his face. Jack shook the snow off his face, and frowned.

"I win," Elsa whispered in Jack's ear.

Jack smiled at Elsa, and held her chin with his index finger and thumb. She smelled of roses and winter, and it was overwhelming. So overwhelming, in fact, that mere tug seemed like a pull, and Elsa's body jerked towards Jack's. Jack moved closer to Elsa, and she knew what was happening. They both awaited the feeling they both needed, and a delicate layer of frost traveled up Elsa's chin, and caressed her cheek. Jack was an inch away from Elsa, he was determined to close into his target. Time seemed to slow down, and Jack could almost taste Elsa on the tip of his tongue. The snow and wind swirled around them, obscuring anything from view...

* * *

**That was kind of short. I'll probably make the next one longer. Did you guys like it? Was it too choppy, or were the events all twisted? Reviews would be great! Thanks!**

**~KiPanda Cutie**


	4. Chapter 4: Daybreak

**Hello, it's me again! I know that Chapter 3 was pretty short, so I'll try to make this one longer, just to make up for it! I hope you like Chapter 4: Daybreak! Note: I may be adding in Pitch soon, it just depends on how many chapters I put on how Jack and Elsa's relationship grows.**

**~Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians or Disney. HAPPY FLUFF AND SUNSHINE!~**

* * *

Elsa awoke feeling refreshed and giddy, which never really happened to her...like EVER. Part of her wondered if everything that happened yesterday was a dream, but she knew that it wasn't. The other half of her wondered what she was feeling towards Jack. She never let anyone into her life, besides Anna, Olaf, Sven, and Kristoff. But they were basically family. Jack was the Guardian she met yesterday. Suddenly, she heard the steady sound of breathing. She looked over to the direction of the sound, and almost fell off the bed once she realized who it was. It was Jack, sound asleep, one hand above his heart, the other palm-down on the fluffy comforter of the bed. She moved in closer. Jack's mouth was open slightly, he was inhaling oxygen through his nose, and exhaled through his mouth. He still smelled of mint and fresh snowfall. His bare feet would twitch every now and then, and Elsa felt like she had been staring at him for hours. She cupped her hand on the side of his face, and stared at his face intently. Suddenly, Jack's eyelids fluttered open, and his ice blue eyes were staring into hers.

"What did I say about staring at gorgeous men?" he teased.

Blood rushed into Elsa's cheeks, and she bit her lip. "Sorry. You were sleeping, I didn't mean to wake you."

Jack smiled softly at her. "Don't worry about it. Anyway, shouldn't you be eating breakfast or something? I thought I heard your sister try to wake you up."

Elsa's eyes widened. "But didn't she see you? I can't even imagine the look on her face when she finds out that you were here!"

Jack sat up. "Anna didn't come into the room. She just knocked. She figured you were still sound asleep, which you were, and she left. Besides, even if she did come into the room, I doubt she would see me. I'm only visible to children."

Elsa frowned. "Then why can I see you?" she questioned.

Jack frowned, deep in thought. "I...I don't know. Maybe it's because you have the same powers as me?"

Elsa figured that was a logical answer. "Come on, I'm going downstairs to eat. You must be starving."

Jack shrugged. "Maybe a little?" Elsa laughed, and went downstairs to the dining room.

Anna and Kristoff were seated next to each other, with Olaf sitting next to Anna's other side.

When Olaf spotted Elsa, he waved excitedly. "Hi Elsa! We're eating breakfast! Except I can't because I'm made of snow! Hey, who's that flying guy with the staff?"

Olaf's eyes wandered over to Jack, and Jack flew down to Olaf and started poking his head.

"What is this thing?" he asked Elsa quizzically, and Elsa smiled.

"The _thing_ you are poking is my friend Olaf. Anna and I used to make him as kids. He's a snowman I made when I made my ice palace."

Jack frowned. "How is he alive?"

Elsa laughed. "I guess I enchanted the snow that was used to make him."

Jack whistled. "Wow. That's good. It took me a long time before I could do that bird thing I showed you yesterday."

Suddenly, Anna gave Elsa a weird look. "Elsa, who are you talking to?"

Elsa frantically glanced at Jack. Jack shrugged. _It wouldn't hurt to try._

Elsa gave Anna a weak smile. "Jack Frost?"

Anna stared at her in disbelief. "Jack...Frost? As in the Guardian of Fun?"

Once Kristoff heard the name Jack Frost, his eyes widened. "Jack Frost? As in THE Jack Frost? Spirit of Winter? Guardian of Fun?"

Elsa rolled her eyes. "Yes, that Jack Frost."

Kristoff burst out laughing, then his expression was smug. "I don't believe you."

Elsa smirked. "And yet, you've lived with rock trolls and queens with ice powers."

Kristoff set his fork down on his plate. "That's different. They're actually real. He, this Frost guy, is NOT."

Anna's expression turned from amused to worried. "Are you feeling okay Elsa? Did the stress finally get to you?"

Elsa placed a hand on her hip. "I'm fine, Anna. You guys have to believe me. He's here. Kristoff, look." She pointed at Jack, and nudged his shoulder playfully.

Kristoff's skeptical eyes glanced over to where Jack was, and he gasped. "Jack Frost? He's...he's in the castle! Right in front of me!"

Jack stopped poking at Olaf and stared at Elsa. "He can see me?"

Elsa stared back. "Yes, I think so."

Anna frowned. "What is going on here? Where is Jack Frost? Kristoff, do you feel okay?"

Kristoff grinned. "Anna, I'm fine. Just...just look! Over there!"

Kristoff moved Anna's face to the direction of Jack.

Anna's eyebrows furrowed. "Is that...?"

Kristoff's grin widened. "Yes Anna! Yes, it's Jack Frost!"

Anna's expression relaxed and she smiled. "Jack Frost...is in the castle. He's in the castle!"

Kristoff and Anna looked at each other and started to whisper excitedly. Elsa rolled her eyes and grabbed her plate of chocolate chip waffles. She started to pour chocolate syrup on them when suddenly, Jack took one of her waffles and started munching on them.

"Jack! Give it back!"

Jack swallowed the last bite, and licked his fingers. "Wow, you were right. I am hungry."

Elsa huffed angrily and started to eat her other waffle. Jack sat next to her, and watched her eat. Elsa licked the remaining chocolate syrup off her fork, and smiled in satisfaction.

"Time to perform my duties."

Jack wrinkled up his nose. "You have to work? Now?"

Elsa smiled. "Well, as a queen, I don't get much time to play. I have to lead my people."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Sounds like hard work and deadlines to me. Everyone needs to have fun once in a while."

Anna nodded. "He's right. Elsa, why don't you take a day off? Kristoff and I will work for a day."

Elsa widened her eyes. "Are you sure? You want to sign papers, write papers, and work all day?"

Anna gulped. "Yes. Yes, We want to work ALL day."

Kristoff opened his mouth. "But Anna, I have my ice business..."

Anna shut his mouth. "Kristoff, it's only for a day. Or two. Or three. Besides, we'll be together, that's what matters right?"

Kristoff gave a sigh of defeat. "Right... Okay, we'll do it."

Elsa hugged them both. "Oh, thank you. What would I do without you guys?"

Jack grinned. "Well, come on! We have some fun to do!"

Elsa took Jack's hand, and off they went to the ice palace.

* * *

**Aren't they a cute couple? I think I'm getting the hang of this! Thanks to those of you who followed me and favorited! Your support means the world to me and the story! Signature AIR HUGS FOR EVERYONE!**

**~KiPanda Cutie**


	5. Chapter 5: Duties

**Thank you for the favorites and follows! You guys are so awesome! Thank you especially to Xkrew01, who posted a review! Thank you so much, your review means a lot to me! Anyway, this chapter is about Anna and Kristoff. They're in charge of the kingdom after Elsa goes on vacation. Here's Chapter 5: Duties! Note: I might put in Pitch and his partner in Chapter 7. What do you guys think?**

**~Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians or Disney. HAPPY FLUFF AND SUNSHINE!~**

* * *

After Elsa and Jack had left the castle, Kristoff and Anna were in charge of the kingdom.

"I don't know Anna, I don't think we can do this. Elsa is always serious when it comes to ruling the kingdom. You, on the other hand, are not at all serious. You know that. And I, I have an ice business, Anna. I don't have time to rule a kingdom that I don't own or belong in," Kristoff quietly said.

Anna moved herself to Kristoff's lap, and intertwined her hands with his.

"Kristoff, you DO belong. I love you, and you love me. That's how you belong. We can do this, as long as you're here working with me, we can finish. Okay?" Anna placed a hand on his cheek.

Kristoff nodded. "Okay."

Anna and Kristoff entered Elsa's office where the servants were waiting with the paperwork they would need to sign. They dismissed the servants, and went to work.

"We need to work fast if we want to finish by dinner," said Anna.

Kristoff handed a pen to Anna, and gave her the first paper.

"The Duke of Weselton wants us to break the embargo we have set on them so they can trade with us again. Hmm... What should we do?"

Kristoff thought for a moment. "Well, wasn't he the one who called your sister a monster, and sent two men after her to kill her?"

Anna nodded. "Yeah. I guess that means we don't sign it. Next one." Anna motioned for the next paper, and Kristoff handed it to her.

"A letter from the Princess and Prince of Corona. They say that they were delighted to visit Arendelle, despite the queen's escape. They wish us well and hope to see us soon. We don't need to sign that do we?"

Kristoff shrugged. "I don't know. I guess it would be nice to write back. You know, like a pen pal or something?"

Anna nodded. "You're absolutely right. I'll put a note on it to Elsa so she can write back once she comes back from her vacation with Jack."

Anna ripped off a piece of paper from the Weselton document and wrote ELSA on it, and placed it on the letter. Kristoff put it aside, and handed her the next document. Anna cringed when she read who it was from. The letter was written by the royal family in the Southern Isles. She opened it slowly, and read the first line.

To the Queen of Arendelle:

I apologize deeply for my thirteenth son's behavior. We have imprisoned him in our strongest cells, and once again, we apologize for his rudeness towards the royal family. I understand that you obtain the power of ice and snow. I hope you can demonstrate its beauty for us someday in the near future. We await for the day when you can forgive my son's actions, and you can let us in future affairs.

Sincerely,

The King of the Southern Isles

"He's apologizing for someone else's wrongdoing," Anna thought.

She put the note to the side, and labeled it like the letter from Corona. Kristoff frowned, but said nothing; for he trusted Anna's decision. The letters went on, some from Arendelle's own residents, who wished Elsa and Anna well, and hoped for a happy relationship between Anna and Kristoff. When it had been nearing sunset, the couple only had one more document left. Kristoff handed the letter to Anna, who opened it excitedly.

"Hmm, it's from some unknown prince." Anna skimmed through the letter quickly, and her eyes widened as she read it.

Kristoff held her close. "Anna. Anna, what is it?"

Anna put the letter down. "It's a marriage proposal. He wants an answer in three days' time."

Kristoff frowned. "But did you see the way Elsa was looking at Jack? And how Jack was looking at Elsa?"

Anna nodded. "Yeah. We have to keep those two together. I know what we have to do."

Anna took out a sheet of paper, and started to write. Kristoff skimmed over the letter, and looked at Anna with a frown.

"A decline? Anna, you don't even know what the guy is like. He might be a psycho. If you decline, he might visit and start a killing spree in Arendelle or something. I'm not saying that we should let the guy marry Elsa, because you and I both know what true love is like," Anna smiled when he said that, "I'm just saying that we should just see what he's like, that's all."

Anna nodded. "You're right, Kristoff."

She crumpled up the unfinished letter and threw it at the surprised Olaf, who had just opened the door.

"OW!"

Anna looked at Olaf, who had his nose halfway behind his head, and smiled weakly. "Oops, sorry Olaf. Here, let me get that for you."

Anna grabbed Olaf's nose, and pulled until it was the correct way.

Olaf smiled a toothy grin. "Thanks. So, what're you guys doing up here?"

Anna looked at Kristoff. "Actually, we were just finishing up. Kristoff, what do you say about an evening walk?"

Kristoff took Anna's hand. "That sounds like a great idea m'lady," Kristoff teased.

They both went downstairs, leaving Olaf behind.

Olaf sighed. "I'm always left out of everything..."

* * *

**Poor Olaf! That was lacking on action, wasn't it? Next chapter will be all Jelsa, so stay tuned! I wonder who that marriage proposal is from... Of course, I want to air hug all my followers and favoriters, you guys mean the world to me. Anyway, thanks so much!**

**~KiPanda Cutie**


	6. Chapter 6: Icy Intertwine

**So...I had a Kristanna chapter in a Jelsa fic. Was it good? Well, in this chapter, there's Jelsa. It's all coming together, and Elsa and Jack start to realize the feelings they have for one another. See ya at the end of the chapter! P.S: Thank you, thank you love-kills-quickly for your review! And I love all my favoriters and followers! You make my day so awesome!**

**~Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians or Disney. HAPPY FLUFF AND SUNSHINE!~**

* * *

"Elsa. Elsa, we're here. You can stop closing your eyes now."

Elsa had been closing her eyes ever since Jack had the "fun" idea of flying to the ice palace.

Elsa glared at Jack. "I'm never EVER flying ever, ever again."

Jack laughed. "Come on Elsie. That was fun and you know it."

Elsa shook her head. "No, no it wasn't. I think I have a permanent fear of heights."

She stalked off into her ice palace, and shut the door in front of Jack.

"Hey!" he muffled through the other side.

Elsa smiled with satisfaction at first, then her mind flashed back to her younger years, the days where she shut Anna out. Her smile twisted into a frown. Tears started to form on the edges of her eyes. _Conceal don't feel. Conceal don't feel._ That same saying drilled into her brain. Her concentration wavered and shook, _don't think about it Elsa._ Her mind was taken over by the image of Anna, the conspicuous strand of blonde hair, racing across her head. Her unconscious expression, her falling figure. She felt a strong pull in her stomach, and a icy breeze blew around her, the vortex swirling faster and faster, the temperature drastically cooling. Suddenly, she heard a crash, and Jack burst through the door with a smirk of victory set on his face. When Jack saw Elsa's pained expression, the smirk faded and transformed into a worried expression. Elsa saw everything blurry as the tears ran down her face. _Anna, my poor Anna. I'm so sorry Anna. _

"Anna... I'm so sorry..." Elsa sobbed, tears shining like an icy river.

Elsa collapsed to the ground, falling on her knees. The storm fell around her, clouds of ice and snow descending slowly.

Jack ran to her side, putting his arms around her. "Elsa? Are you okay?"

Elsa shook her head, and pushed her head into Jack's chest. His scent was soothing, pops of mint and snow slowing the tears and bringing her back to reality, where Anna was safe and sound. Jack rubbed Elsa's back in calming motions, up and down, up and down, until her tears were finally subdued.

"I'm sorry, Jack. I...I don't know what got into me. It's just that when I shut the door on you, I just... I guess I just compared that to when I shut Anna out of my life, and I don't want to do that to you, Jack. I know it's silly, me crying over shutting the door on you... It's just... I'm sorry Jack," Elsa sniffled.

Jack placed a numbing finger against Elsa's lips. "Don't be sorry, Elsa. It must be hard to see your own sister falling like that in front of you. I know it hurts but, you're going to be okay. I'll be there for you every step of the way. I promise."

Elsa smiled weakly. He barely knew her, yet she felt as if she knew him for three lifetimes. She felt connected to him some how, that somehow the numbing sensations of his touches were strings; they were attached to Elsa as well as Jack. _Intertwined _even. Elsa sucked in a deep breath, and glanced at Jack's features. His pale skin, the way the ice reflected against it was fascinating; his mischievous outer layer masked the caring and passionate core that lay underneath. His lanky and perfect figure was leaning against his staff, and his EYES, oh, those mesmerizing ice blue eyes made her feel things that she couldn't even describe! This time, they were staring into her dark blue ones, and he was snickering. Elsa narrowed her eyes, not understanding a thing.

Jack tried to stifle a laugh. "Why is it that you always stare at me? I mean, I know I'm gorgeous but, now that you're staring at me constantly I'm starting to think that you're starting to fall for my good looks."

_You have no idea, Jack._ Wait. Where did that come from?

Elsa fumed. "I'm not falling for you, you egotistical moron."

Jack feigned hurt. "Ooh. Ouch. That really hurt. Come on Elsie, I was just fooling around. I'm not that absorbed into myself." Jack started to wag his eyebrows in front of his reflection in the ice.

Elsa rolled her eyes, and Jack managed to notice. "Elsa, I can see you rolling your eyes."

Elsa conjured a snowball. "Oh really? Can you see this?"

Elsa whipped the snowball, aiming at Jack. The snowball shot out like a falling star and landed on the target's back.

Jack put a hand to his back, and turned around. "Elsa..."

He smiled mischievously, and gripped his staff tightly. He swept it around in circular motions, and a ring of snowballs popped up at his feet. He raised an eyebrow, and tossed and caught a snowball in his hand.

Elsa rolled her eyes, and conjured a snowball in her hands. "Ready?"

Jack grinned devilishly. "Ready."

They counted silently to three.

It was the middle of the fight, and Elsa and Jack had started to conjure up mini snow forts to hide in. Neither team was hindering, and the snowballs fell like rain. Jack used his staff to deflect Elsa's snowballs, which had compacted into ice spheres. In return to Jack's hits, Elsa summoned a shield of ice to deflect his hits. It seemed as if the fight would last forever. Each hit was deflected, and the storm raged on. Suddenly, Jack conjured up a huge snowball, and chucked it straight at Elsa. It hit her hard in the chest, and she stumbled backward right into her fort. It collapsed—snow crashing in around Elsa. Then, everything was still.

Jack flew around, yelling happily in victory. "WOOHOO! I should've done that hours ago!"

He flew down to where Elsa was. A pile of powder snow was piled on top of her. After digging for a while, he finally found a pale hand beneath the snow. He pulled her out gently, careful not to break anything. Jack frowned at Elsa's unconscious figure.

He shook her slightly. "Elsa? Hello?"

He took her in his arms, and looked at her unconscious face. Jack's joking mood turned serious as he gripped her closer to him, and shook her again, trying to make her regain consciousness. She didn't open her eyes.

"Elsa! Come on, please Elsa. Wake up. Wake up."

He looked up at the moon, and scowled. "Is that what you wanted? To take away the girl I lo—"

Jack stopped himself. The girl I what? Love? Was that what I wanted to say? Jack laughed without humor. I haven't loved anybody since... since... my sister. Sure, the Guardians were like his new family, but his sister, he loved her to his core. Thinking about his sister made him smile, but feeling Elsa's unconscious body twisted it into a frown. This—discovering Elsa—was a different type of feeling. He felt like electricity was fizzing against his skin when Elsa touched him, and her scent of roses and winter was overwhelming. Jack hugged Elsa's body closer to his. Her hand limply touched his heart, and Jack gasped as strong chills danced up and down his veins and arteries. He felt warmth; a blossoming flower of heat that was centered at the core of his heart. He lay a hand against Elsa's heart, and felt the same heat in her heart.

"Man in the Moon?" Jack asked.

He felt warmth spreading throughout his whole body, and slowly realized what he was feeling—was love: passion, care, happiness, a leap in his heart. Jack leaned his forehead against hers. They had only known each other for a day, and it seemed like they had known each other for a century. This rush, this feeling. It tugged at his being, filling his soul with warmth.

"I...I love you, Elsa." The heat tugged at his heart, pulling him closer to Elsa.

Suddenly, his nose was brushing against hers, her skin sending electricity that nipped against his nose. She wasn't dead—he knew that much. Her heart was beating—fast. And each time he moved in closer, he could hear her heartbeat—the quick sounds of _bum-bum, bum-bum, bum-bum._

Jack sighed. "I love you—so much."

His confession seemed to melt into Elsa, nice and slow. His words were like snowflakes.

Each 'snowflake' caressed her skin, and sunk into her, and she began to flutter her eyes open slowly. "J—Ja—Jack…"

Jack placed a finger on her lips. "Shh, Snowflake."

Elsa reached for Jack's finger, and pushed it aside. "Jack, I—I just wanted to tell you—"

Jack shook his head. "No need to apologize Elsie. It wasn't your fault—it was mine. I'm sorry."

Elsa shook her head. "That's not what I wanted to say."

Jack pulled Elsa closer to him—their foreheads touching and noses brushing.

Elsa took a shaky breath. "I…I love you too."

Jack gasped, and smiled softly. Elsa smiled back. He could be mischievous and teasing at times, but deep inside, he was caring, loyal, passionate, and loving. They closed in the remaining space, and Elsa grinned against Jack's lips as they kissed slowly, their feelings shining through.

* * *

**WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! YAY! That was sooooo awesome and adorable that I can't feel my feet! I'm vibrating with happiness! Thank you to my reviewers and my favoriters and my followers! I love you all! AIR HUGS FOR EVERYONE! However, the Guest who reviewed my story: Note that I have SCHOOL and PIANO practice and TAE KWON DO. So please don't get on my bad side; I can't always make chapters****…in other words, I'm not a walking idea maker. So please, don't rush me. My ideas take time, and so do the Jelsa moments. Be warned: You do NOT want to get on my bad side. Anyway, I still love my followers and favoriters, remember to review! Air hugs!**

**~KiPanda Cutie**


	7. Chapter 7: If Shadows Could Speak

**Soooo… I ABSOLUTELY ADORE THE LAST CHAPTER SO I'M GOING TO MAKE A CHAPTER ABOUT PITCH AND HIS UGLY PARTNER! WOOHOO! I'm really excited, I know. So, besides the quirky little ol' me, Pitch is going to go on with the same plan, except he has a partner in crime! I'll give you a hint on who he is! 1.) He's vicious. Evil. Horribly horrible. 2.) I absolutely hate him 3.) You're probably thinking of him right now, aren't you? Okay! So, on with Chapter 7: If Shadows Could Speak! (By the way, I'm gonna post more Jelsa moments for sure! I just love them, don't you?)**

**~Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians or Disney. HAPPY FLUFF AND SUNSHINE!~**

* * *

He was the pariah. The outcast. The stupid, horrible, left-in-the-sidelines-brother-who-I-forget-his-name brother. He hated everyone. He hated the servants, the citizens of Arendelle, that disgusting Ice Demoness and her red haired sister, he loathed his parents, his brothers, the people in the Southern Isles **(oops I just gave it away!)** and he especially hated himself. _Himself. _His very own body. His soul. He couldn't take it anymore. Hans was entangled in iron chains, his hands, feet, and neck cuffed with metal rings. He was the disappointment—the let down. He struggled against his chains, letting the cuff on his neck dig into his skin, reminding him that he was alone, that he was in shame. He curled up into a ball, and tangled his fingers into his reddish brown hair, and waited until his supper was thrown at him on a tray. Slop—tasteless, clumpy, dreadful slop. Just thinking of it caused bile to shoot up onto his tongue, leaving searing burn marks on his throat. He thought of last summer—oh, the bittersweet memories of last summer. He was so close, so close to victory. So close to rule over Arendelle—to be know for something. Then, oh, then Anna came along in her freezing state, just as his sword was about to run through that wretched Snow Monster, and his sword broke into a million shards as it hit impact on Anna's frozen fingers. He remembered everything going foggy and his vision deteriorating into black. His flashback abruptly ended when he heard footsteps.

"Finally," he mumbled, "my delicious meal is here."

The tray swerved around and hit his shoes, the slop sliding around the tray. He cringed—the spoon to pick up the slop was buried in the stuff. He pushed a finger in the concoction—it was slimy, slimy and wet and squishy. He dug his fingers around in his food in search of his spoon. Finally, he found the handle of the spoon, and pulled. Remnants of slop dripped down the spoon, and mixed in with his dinner. He grasped the spoon—which was still covered in a thin mucous-like layer of slop—and scooped up a spoonful of slop. He was just about to open up his mouth and shovel the "food" in when he felt the chills of a shadow towering over him. A shadow—no, a solid figure loomed over him, pale eyes radiating evil and revenge. But for what? Hans dropped his spoon into his dinner, which swallowed the spoon whole like quicksand.

"Who are you?" he managed to spit out.

The figure grinned, and he noticed a tooth missing. "I just sensed fear _radiating_ off you, oh, you must be so afraid."

Hans scoffed. "Afraid? Me? Of what?"

The figure grinned even wider. "You're afraid that nobody will notice you," he paced around Han's cell, "afraid that your brothers will take _everything_ away from you. Well, I'm afraid they already have. Of course, that puny little kingdom of Arendelle is already ruled by that ice queen."

Hans started to fume. "Stop. Stop. I'm—I'm not afraid of you!" he screamed.

The figure cackled—a low, booming sound like thunder—and waved his hand. Black sand erupted from the tiny holes on the floor, and roped itself onto the chains. A loud crackling noise disturbed the eery silence of the jail, and suddenly Hans' chains were crumbled into dust.

He looked up at the figure, and scowled. "Why are you breaking me out? Don't you know what I did? I'm a shame to my family."

He gasped. The figure was right. He was afraid of the shame he would bring to his family.

The figure's grin subsided. "Okay. Enough with the chit-chat. I want you as my accomplice to defeat the Guardians. I'm assuming you know who they are?"

Hans nodded. The Guardians, as in…The Easter Bunny? Tooth Fairy? Sandman? And Santa? The figure pulled him up and the black sand swirled into a sinister portal.

The figure urged him in. "By the way, my name is Pitch. Pitch Black. And you, Hans of the Southern Isles, are now my new partner to defeat the Guardians."

Pitch blew black sand towards Hans, and the sand snaked into his eyes. He felt a stabbing sensation in his eyes, and he felt grains of sand dissolve in his eyes, and he looked into the rusted jail cell mirror. His eyes were no longer the color of his family's. They were the color of Pitch's, pale and glowing, sinister and peculiar. Hans and Pitch jumped into the portal, and it sealed shut behind them, locking out the shouts and curses of the prison guards. As the portal faded slowly and melted into the scene of Pitch's hideout, Hans eagerly awaiting for Pitch's plans to start. _Finally, _he thought, _Victory can be mine._

* * *

**This was a short chapter, I know. I just wanted to touch on a little of how Pitch found his partner. This chapter was more based on Han's view, even though it was third person. How did you guys like the EVIL part of me? Hee hee hee! Remember, write the reviews! They help me ****a lot! However, don't say something like, "add more please" or "your story stinks" or "this story is so stupid. I can't understand it." — That comment probably means that you should WATCH THE MOVIES! Evil air hugs for everyone! Mwahahahahaha! By the way, the Guest who sends all those reviews, please STOP with the "add some more ****please this is getting good." It doesn't help with my time schedule, doesn't help with the idea scrambles, and DOESN'T help with the story. SO STOP. You are getting on my bad side. ****And on that happy note, I bid you farewell.**

**~KiPanda Cutie**


	8. Chapter 8: Glowing Glaciers

**Sorry about my angry burst last chapter. It's just that I HATE that some people want me to write new chapters like that *snaps fingers really fast* I can't immediately write chapters, though I try my best. Please don't rush me or else it will destroy the enjoyment of reading nice and slow. So please, don't rush me! Thank you for those who don't ask of me to do that! I love all of my followers and favoriters, you make my day so amazing. Here is Chapter 8: Glowing Glaciers**

**~Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians or Disney. HAPPY FLUFF AND SUNSHINE!~**

* * *

Elsa sat in Jack's lap and buried her face in the skin of his neck, letting his scent overwhelm her. Jack stroked her platinum hair, and placed his chin gently on the top of her head. They were content, perfectly at peace. They watched the sunset reflect off the ice palace in splotches of pinks, oranges, yellows, and in the rare but beautiful case, fluorescent violets. Jack removed his chin from Elsa's head, and leaned down towards Elsa, who took her head away from his neck. They stared at one another, and Jack leaned down slowly. Time seemed to slow; Elsa could feel the closeness of Jack, could smell Jack's amazing scent, could see their surroundings. His eyes sparkled—not with mischief, but with passion, with love. The remaining space was closed in with a smile, and Elsa wrapped her pale arms around Jack's neck, who put his pair around Elsa's middle. She shifted around in Jack's lap so she was facing towards him, and closed her eyes. The slow movement of each others' lips was relaxing; they could pay attention to each other, and feel everything around them. Jack placed one hand on the back of Elsa's head, and pushed her softly so that they were even closer to each other. Elsa sighed in content; she was in love—in love with someone who was in love with her too. _Being in love was—is the best thing,_ she thought. Jack opened his mouth and inhaled the taste of Elsa's lips. They tasted like her fragrance: light, gossamer, floral, and wintery. He smiled against her lips and lifted his head away. Elsa bit her lip and smiled, her cheeks flushed.

Jack placed a hand on her cheek, and stroked his thumb against her cheekbone, trying to remove the extra color from them. "You're beautiful. You're my snowflake."

Elsa looked into his eyes, his ice blue irises staring into hers with such intensity.

Elsa put a hand to the one Jack was holding to her cheek. "I love you Jack. Even if it's one hundred and one degrees outside, our love will never melt."

Jack laughed. "Yours is cheesier then mine, Elsie."

Elsa laughed back and pushed him in the chest with both hands.

Jack smiled and wrapped his arms around Elsa's middle. "But I still love you for as long as I live."

Elsa placed her hands on his heart. "And you live forever, since you're immortal. So that means that our love for each other is…immortal too?"

As if answering yes, Jack leaned down again and kissed her softly, his ice blue eyes never leaving hers. _Yes,_ she thought as Jack lifted up from the kiss, _love is perfect._

"Elsa?" Jack asked as they watched the sunset's colors merge in together into a velvety dark blue night.

The stars seemed to glow against the ice palace beautifully, leaving rays here and there like spotlights. Jack asked for her again, and Elsa rolled on top of him, her eyes filled with wonder and love. Jack wrapped his arms around Elsa's back, and rolled over so that he was on top of her. They laughed for a moment, but the mood slowly died into a comfortable silence.

"Elsa, I love you. Even if I have said it a hundred times already today."

Elsa giggled, her laugh vibrating against Jack's abdomen. _She's the most beautiful girl in the world, inside and out,_ Jack thought to himself with a smile. Suddenly, Elsa stood up, and the electrical warmth from her faded. Elsa put a hand out to Jack, and he grabbed it to stand up. Jack put both arms around her, and the pleasurable buzzing of their skin contact started again. She elongated one of her arms, and her powers started to pull at her palms. The power shot out of her fingertips and soon, there was a grand piano made entirely of ice in front of them. She waved her arm up in one sweeping motion, and the piano sparkled, shuddered slightly, and music began to play from the strings inside of it. The melody was smooth and delicate, each key sounding like a glass harp's. A waltz. Jack raised an eyebrow, but didn't complain. He bowed in such an elaborate manner, and took Elsa's hand. Elsa smiled and placed the other one behind his back, and Jack dropped his staff and placed his free hand on Elsa's waist. Jack took an exaggerated step to the side, which Elsa soon followed but in a more sophisticated way. He was about to take another goofy step to the left, when Elsa shook her head.

"Just follow me," she whispered to him.

Jack nodded. Elsa took a step forward, and Jack followed obediently backward. She took a step back, Jack moved forward; Elsa moved to the right, Jack followed; Elsa moved to the left, and Jack listened. The pattern repeated over and over, and soon, they were dancing like professionals. Jack spun Elsa and twirled her in the air. When the song was nearly done, Jack swiftly snatched his staff, grabbed on to Elsa in the waltzing position, and soon they were dancing in midair! Elsa willed the song to go on for a couple measures more, just enough to do a quick spin and repeat the pattern their feet were getting used to. The song ended, and Jack pulled Elsa closer. She kissed his jaw slowly, and kissed the corner of his mouth.

He turned his head to Elsa's, and grinned softly. "Thank you for that dance, m'lady," he said in a fake princely tone.

"You're awfully welcome, kind sir," she answered in the same tone.

They both started to burst into laughter. When the jokes had died down, Elsa knotted her fingers in Jack's snowy hair, and shyly pressed her mouth against his. Jack deepened the kiss, and encircled his arms around Elsa and his staff. The couple descended onto the icy floor. Elsa wrapped herself tightly around Jack. Jack stumbled a little, the balance on his feet not quite stable. Elsa quickly leaned up from the kiss and used her powers to conjure up an icy sofa. She enchanted it so it would be as soft as feathers. Jack's feet slipped out from under him, and they landed on the couch with a thud (and a startled "woah" from Jack). Elsa lifted her head up from Jack's, and held a worried expression on her face. Jack stroked her cheek, and shook his head, signaling that he was all right. Elsa's expression melted and she began to brush her lips against Jack's lightly.

"I love you," she breathed out.

Jack smiled at her words, then leaned in quickly. He kissed her bottom lip softly and kissed his way to her jaw. Elsa hugged herself more tightly to Jack, and guided his lips to hers. They stayed like this for what seemed like hours, then they felt the first ray of dawn poking at their closed eyes as they kissed for the last time that day. Jack pulled away from Elsa's lips, and carried her bridal style to her room. She yawned on the way up the stairs, and Jack smiled at her.

"We're almost there to your room. Let me just open the door—" He unlocked the door, and placed her on the bed.

Elsa grabbed onto his hand, and tangled her fingers with his. "Sleep here. Not in a weird way, just like—" she yawned, "—just like yesterday."

Jack laid himself on the soft icy bed and held Elsa's sleeping figure close to him with one arm. He felt his own eyes droop out of exhaustion, and thanked the Man in the Moon for giving him Elsa.

* * *

**FLUFFINESS IS SO FLUFFING FANTASTIC! AAAAAHHHHH! I really superly duperly flipping fantastically love this OTP! I love it love it love it! Okay, and hooray to my special reviewer of the week: Tranquil Dawn! Your review is so helpful! I shall take your advice. And for the last time (or at least second to last), the Guest who keeps reviewing please stop. If you're trying to annoy the happiness inside of me, it's working. So STOP. I don't like what you're doing, the readers probably don't like what you're doing, and if you're going to review, don't review anything that has to do with adding more chapters. Anyway, I changed the rating from K+ to T today because I was just doing it for safety, in case I go into detail about their kisses. But have no fear or weird dirty thoughts! There are no awkward, not-for-young-children-scenes in this story! So keep reading and keep reviewing! I love you all! AIR HUGS AIR HUGS!**

**~ KiPanda Cutie**


	9. Chapter 9: Goofy Guardians

**Can you blame me for making such an awesome chapter? Well, yes, you can. WELL, HERE'S ANOTHER ONE! This one's a bit funny, and I'm taking in Tranquil Dawn's advice as much as I can. I have to space out paragraphs. You won't believe what happened today! The Guest replied with a different review. "This story is one of the best ones! I can't wait to read more!" FINALLY! HE REALIZES WHAT I'M SAYING! I love my reviewers from the bottom of my heart, I love all my followers and favoriters, and if you guys can start reviewing me more often, that would be great! Oh oh oh! And here's to my reviewer of the chapter: LZfanatic12! WOOOHOO! You're review is so awesome, and I'll take your very very well written advice! Here's chapter 9: Goofy Guardians!**

**~Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians or Disney. HAPPY FLUFF AND SUNSHINE!~**

* * *

Elsa woke up staring into ice blue irises, with Jack's arms around her.

"Morning," she said groggily.

Jack smiled, and placed a stray strand of hair behind her ear. She giggled; being here with Jack, this was what she needed. She stroked his cheek and pecked his nose. Jack tightened his hold on Elsa, and kissed her lips slowly. Elsa was still pretty drowsy from waking up, but she was wide awake once Jack placed his lips against hers. She wrapped her arms around him, and leaned into the kiss. She could hear his breathing: _in and out, in and out_ through his nose. His scent swirled even more, entering her system and sharpening her senses. Jack brushed his nose against hers, letting the numbing sensation take over him. He intensified the kiss, and hugged her closer to him. The warmth in their hearts grew and grew, soon it felt like a raging conflagration. Elsa took Jack's hand, and placed it on her heart. Jack looked up into her eyes, and raised an eyebrow at her. Elsa, through swollen lips, opened her mouth to speak.

"My heart, the warmth…It's so…I've never felt this before. Well, it was never this warm…"

Jack shushed her by kissing her again. "What about… what about… that time yesterday… when you—" Jack stopped.

_When you were __unconscious. _Elsa understood what he meant as soon as he stopped talking.

"Well, yesterday was different because…because I couldn't really feel it. All I felt was the cold, the darkness…it was creeping up on me. When I was out, I was in my greatest fear. Everyone saw me as a monster, I froze Anna. But then, I saw a bright flash of light, and then you were there. You…I heard you say that you loved me, and suddenly, I felt wanted. Needed."

Jack stared into her eyes, his eyes boring into her, and it seemed as if he could see what was inside of her: he saw love: love for her, love for her family. He saw pain: pain of the fear she had witnessed; of being alone all those years.

Jack's eyes were intense with love. "Elsa…"

Elsa put a finger on his lips. "I love you Jack. So much. The reason why there's fire in my heart, the reason why I'm so happy, happier than before is because I'm with you."

Jack held her face, his eyes filled with passion. "I love you too, Elsie. The Man in the Moon has blessed me with you. You're my happiness."

And just like that, Jack kissed Elsa, more deeply than before, and Elsa melted into his arms. Jack nipped her bottom lip lightly, and he placed Elsa on top of him. Elsa placed her hands on Jack's shoulders, and pecked his nose. She leaned down near Jack's ear, and pecked the edge of his ear.

Suddenly, she looked up at him, and whispered in Jack's ear. "Jack, who's the Man in the Moon?"

Jack stopped playing with her hair and looked up at her. "Well, he's basically…the Man…in the Moon. He picks out new immortals, and in the rare case like me, he picks out new Guardians. He shows us if there is trouble to the children of the world."

Jack suddenly had an idea pop into his head just as he said that. "Wait a second. Elsa, do you want to meet the Guardians? I'm sure they'll be glad to see you. I mean, you've been on the nice list right?"

Elsa laughed. "I'm sure that meeting the Guardians will be perfect. And yes, I've been on the nice list all my life, I think."

Jack pulled the both of them up and grabbed his staff. "Well, let's go!"

Elsa quickly shut her eyes as Jack held on to her and let the wind spirits take them to the North Pole.

"You could've thrown the snow globe on the floor of my room instead of flying here?" Elsa yelled at Jack outside of North's workshop.

Jack had just realized that North had given him a mini snow globe that had been stuffed inside his huge hoodie pocket.

Jack shrugged and smiled apologetically. "Sorry Snowflake?"

Elsa ran into him intentionally and they fell on top of the snow. "No. You're not forgiven."

Jack kissed her jaw and trailed down to her neck.

"Now?" he looked at her with pleading eyes.

Elsa smirked. "No."

Jack raised an eyebrow and his pleading eyes morphed, his irises overflowing with mischief. He sat up and moved in closer to Elsa, their lips just millimeters apart. They could feel each others' warmth in their hearts. Elsa's chest heaved with each breath, trying not to quicken her heart beat. But it was no use; her heart throbbed faster than her breathing could take. Jack smirked at Elsa, and just barely brushed his lips against hers. Each sweeping movement of his lips barely against hers was like barely missing pleasure. Elsa almost got it—almost reached pleasure, but it slipped away, leaving electricity behind. Elsa whined—she gave up. She gave up on trying to tease Jack, because it obviously wasn't working. He always found some way to take control and warp all of the teasing into his own good.

"So, am I forgiven…Elsie?" he murmured, his words vibrating against her lips, sending shocks into her lips.

"Yes. Yes, you're forgiven. Now kiss me, Guardian."

Jack smiled at his most recent victory, and placed his lips against hers, the fire pulsing in their hearts fueling the passion between them. Suddenly, the door opened, and Bunnymund stood out there, shielding his eyes.

"Crikey," he mumbled, "is that Jack Frost I see? And, is that a girl version of him?"

Jack and Elsa stopped, their fuel gone. They stared at Bunnymund; Jack, clearly annoyed, and Elsa, very embarrassed. Color tainted their pale faces, and they stood up quickly.

"Talk about nice timing, Bunny," Jack said between clenched teeth, and Bunny walked into the snow, his paws crunching into the snow.

"Why don't you start talking about your beauty? Who's the girl? Where'd you find her? And you," he pointed at Elsa, "Why Jack?"

Jack rolled his eyes. "Come on, Elsie, let's go inside and warm you up."

Elsa stared at him. "But…the cold doesn't bother me."

He ignored her, and carried her bridal style into the workshop, ignoring Bunny's guffaws.

"You even have a nickname for her? I miss all that in three days?"

Jack slammed the door on Bunny, and carried her into the main room.

"I'm sorry about that Elsa. That's Bunny, in case you haven't noticed."

Elsa smiled and stroked his cheek. "It's okay, Jack. Bunny just walked in at the wrong time."

Jack grinned and kissed Elsa. As if the surprises would never end, there stood North, Sandy, and Tooth, all staring at him and Elsa. Sandy dropped his cup full of eggnog, and kept staring. North had his mouth gaping open, shock painted all over his bearded face. Tooth had mixed emotions: At first, she was giddy with excitement (because Jack had returned), then, she saw Elsa. Her expression died almost immediately, and her face held a small mood of disappointment that Jack couldn't identify. North was the first one to speak up.

"Well, Jack. Welcome back!" His voice boomed and echoed around the workshop, and all the yetis and elves stopped what they were doing to see.

Jack face palmed himself, and hugged Elsa close to him. "Wasn't expecting to meet you guys here like this. Well, Snowflake, I guess our secret's out. North, Sandy, Tooth, this is Elsa. She's the queen of Arendelle, and she's special."

Bunny strolled into the room. "What do you mean by special? Aren't we all 'special?' We're immortal for Manny's sake! And I'm a talking bunny!"

Jack rolled his eyes. "Not like that, kangaroo. Special, as in like me. Show 'em Elsa."

Elsa elongated her arm towards the crowd, and she felt a pull in her hand that she knew all to well. A swirl of snowflakes danced around in her palm. The Guardians (except Jack of course) gasped, Jack had found…a girl? North laughed, a booming sound from his belly. Then, silence. Elsa took her hand away and intertwined it with Jack's. Despite the positive attention she was getting, she was scared. These strangers, the workshop, this attention: it was all so new for her. Jack held her hand tighter; he felt Elsa's nervousness.

"It'll be okay," he told her in a hushed whisper.

North was the first one to pipe up. "Okay. Jingles, why don't you take Elsa to office?"

A swarm of elves (who Elsa assumed were all named Jingles) took the edge of her long train of her dress and started to guide her to North's office.

Once she was out of sight, North motioned Jack to join the group of Guardians.

"Okay, so…" His eyes motioned from the hallway back to Jack.

Jack smirked. "Yup. I got myself a girl. Elsa's sweet, amazing, she even SMELLS nice!"

Bunny glared at Jack. "How can she even _see_ you? Or us? Is she another immortal? She's an adult—adults can't see us! They only think of us as myths, unless…"

North finished Bunny's unfinished theory. "Unless that girl's powers are the case of seeing you!"

Bunny rolled his eyes. "And us."

North pointed at Jack ecstatically. "And us!"

Jack rolled his eyes. "She's mine. ALL mine. None of you, especially you—" he pointed at Bunny, "—can take her in any way. There will be no checking on her teeth, because I already know that hers are as white as mine—" Tooth kept chanting, "freshly fallen snow" between her teeth, her fairies eyeing her with confusion written all over their faces, "—There will also be no checking if she's on the naughty or nice list, because I know that she's the nicest girl I've ever met—"

North stopped Jack. "She may be on the nice list, but with you, you can make her do some pretty naughty things…"

Bunny and North burst out laughing, and Jack attempted to maintain his mouth from cracking up also, but ended up failing. Tooth and Sandy rolled their eyes; it seemed as if they were the only mature ones out of all the Guardians. They looked at each other, and nodded. They were going to check up on Elsa. They left the room, leaving the three guys to finish up their laughing fits.

Jack crossed his arms. "Not my fault I feel that way around her…She's just so amazing, and smart, and beautiful…"

North had left the room to get more eggnog and cookies. It was just Bunny and him, and he was rambling on and on about how fantastic Elsa was. After several minutes of rambling on and on and on…

Bunny finally lost it. "If you love her so much and you don't want anybody to take her, than you have to show people that she's yours. You have to show her that she's yours."

Jack cocked his head to the side. "How?"

Bunny just laughed. "You'll figure it out…"

* * *

**Oh, Bunny. When will you ever stop with the awkward comments? Oh! Thanks to those who reviewed me! I hope this helps a little bit with the reading and stuff. Did you guys find this chapter funny? Personally, I laughed my head off. But, that's just me. I love all of you! AIR HUGS AIR HUGS AIR HUGS!**

**~KiPanda Cutie**


	10. Chapter 10: Bunny Goes Bonkers

**MWAHAHAHHAHAHAHA! My best friend nekowithachainsaw is following me! I feel so amazing that I'm going to write another chapter before martial arts practice! WEEEEEE! By the way, YOU! YOU HORRIBLE AND MEAN GUEST WHO KEEPS SENDING THE REVIEW "some more please" I WANT YOU TO STOP. NOBODY LIKES PEOPLE WHO DO THAT, SO STOP. To the guests and people who do PROPER reviews, I love you, I want to hug you. Anyway, I love you all, here's Chapter 10: Bunny goes Bonkers. Yes, yes he does.**

**~Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians or Disney. HAPPY FLUFF AND SUNSHINE!~**

* * *

Jack was still thinking about what Bunny said. To show Elsa to everybody? How does that work? He thought hard—this was going to ruin his brain. He used his staff and flipped around in midair for a while. To show her to everybody… If you love her, you have to show her that you love her… He groaned in frustration, and blasted a stream of ice at a small cluster of elves. He dropped himself down onto a chair, and tipped himself over so that he was seeing the world upside down. He tapped his staff on his head repeatedly in search of an idea. Suddenly, he heard the sharp sound of heels, and turned his head to the side. There was no one there. He shrugged, and began to throw snowballs at Paul, the yeti. He laughed maniacally, the yeti had a mane full of ice and frost layered thickly all over him. He stopped laughing when he heard that same clicking sound of heels tapping at the floor, more closely now that before. He felt someone's _numbing _breath against his skin, and knew immediately who it was.

"Elsa," he breathed out in a whisper.

Elsa's face loomed over his, and he kissed her forehead. "How was your stay at North's office?" he asked.

Elsa smiled. "It was fantastic! Tooth and Sandy were nice company. We chatted endlessly about random things like books and their adventures, though Sandy could only produce images that flashed quickly. He was so excited to meet me, or at least that's what Tooth said. Oh! And the Tooth fairy, oh, she was really nice. Her feathers are so beautiful, the way the light reflects rainbows on them. She's quite the comedian also. I'm sure Anna would love her."

Jack chuckled at Elsa's rambling. "So they didn't give you a hard time?"

Elsa shook her head. "Nope. None."

He kissed her lips softly. "Well, I'm glad. What do you say we get out of here before that stupid bunny races back here. He's starting to scare me for once in my life."

Elsa giggled; Bunny and Jack seemed to have quite the rumble between them. She placed her hand in Jack's outstretched one, and pulled him up.

Just as he stood up, that wretched, boomerang holding bunny came into the room, holding an ice mannequin in his arms."Sorry. This is North's, uh, he let me keep it. It won't melt, so I can take it back home with me to the warren."

Jack slapped his hand against his head. "Idiot," he muttered between his teeth.

Bunny's ears directed towards the sound. "Thanks for the comment, Jack. You know, you still haven't shown Elsa what I told you about yet, have you?"

Jack leaned against his staff. "I don't even know what I'm supposed to show her, Bunny." Bunny motioned him to come over. Jack sighed, and stalked over.

"Okay," Bunny started in a hushed whisper into Jack's ear. Bunny began to whisper into Jack's ear, and Jack's cheeks flushed a neon red.

"No, Bunny. Eww, that's so…"

"Tempting?" Bunny wagged his eyebrows.

"No," Jack glared, and wrapped a protective arm around Elsa, "Wrong."

Bunny rolled his eyes, and smirked. "If you want to claim her, you have to do it. Otherwise, someone else could take her away from you. Someone like me, for example."

Jack fumed and started to clench his fists. "Don't you dare lay a finger on her."

Bunny's smirk grew wider. "Then you've gotta do it."

Jack's jaw tightened. He was getting real tired of that bunny. "Dirty rodent," he hissed.

He gave an apologetic look for what he was about to do. Elsa gave Jack a confused look, a look of worry. But the worry melted into a stream of fire in her heart when Jack kissed her, a raging passion roaming throughout his lips. Elsa shakily put her hands on his chest—she was worried. What was he meaning with that look? She decided to think about it later, all that mattered was Jack and her. She was about to pull back, when Jack unsteadily trailed his lips against her jawline, the conflagration flaming against the muscles in her jaw. She took shaky breaths. So this was what Bunny meant. She was starting to despise the Easter Bunny. But she was surprisingly enjoying this. Jack moved down to her neck. Elsa felt like her veins were full of molten lava. She leaned into Jack, and they collapsed onto the floor, needing support. Jack started to pull away slowly, but Elsa craned her neck towards Jack, desperate for that boiling feeling again. Jack widened his eyes, but didn't complain. He descended lower, his lips now against the skin in between her neck and shoulder. Elsa bit down on her swollen lips. The feeling was bubbling up inside of her, coursing through her veins. Jack moved his lips slowly over her pale skin, tasting the sweet and fresh taste of her skin. She nudged her head against Jack's shoulder, her cheeks flushed. They both felt an exciting rush in their stomachs, the fuel that kept them going. Jack began to nip at her skin, and Elsa gasped at the white hot flaming sensation that was throbbing at her neck. Jack pulled away, and his cheeks grew even redder at the sight of Elsa's neck. A flower made of delicate frost had placed itself where Jack's lips were. A series of long curls and intricate and graceful lines engraved itself on Elsa's neck and jaw. It was quite beautiful, though Jack had a sickening feeling on what Anna would say at the sight of her sister with a weird looking design on her neck. Elsa took deep breaths. She felt like she hadn't been breathing, which is ironic because she was panting like a dog on a hot summer's day. Jack looked at Bunny, his eyes shouting, _are you happy now?_

Bunny nodded and clapped his hands slowly. "See Jack? This—that, is what you need to tell other people that she's yours."

She stared at Jack in angry bewilderment, and turned to look at Bunny. "This is what he told you to do? To put some kind of claim on me?" she had angry tears in her eyes. "I thought—I thought that you did that because you _loved _me. Not because of some dirty prank that…that the _stupid _bunny told you!"

Jack opened and closed his mouth in shock. "I—I really didn't mean to hurt you Elsa…I mean, didn't you feel that fire in your veins? The warmth?"

Elsa glared at him; her dark blue eyes turning stormy. "Yes, I did. And I didn't like it. It didn't seem like you…like you really meant it. The warmth was almost like…"

Jack raised his eyebrows in irritation. "Like?"

Elsa felt her anger minimizing into a big ball of timidness. "Like a burn," she said in a small voice.

Jack's anger started to rise into his chest. "I was doing it because I didn't want Bunny to hurt you, or try to win you over!"

"People do those kinds of stuff because they love each other, not because an Easter Bunny tells them to!"

"I thought you wanted me to!"

"I didn't want you to!"

Their voices began to grow in volume and rage, and Bunny inched away into another room.

"If you don't want this, then what do you want?"

Elsa felt the pull in her hands tug at her painfully. She wasn't able to control it now.

"I WANT YOU TO LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Elsa's hands burst out a blue light, and a wave of sharp icicles headed straight towards Jack. He managed to block the icicles that were more fatal, but they came too fast. There was a sound of splitting fabric, and Jack slumped down, clutching his arm in pain. His sweater had a gaping hole in the right sleeve of his hoodie. The icicle had lodged itself in there, and a mix of gold and dark red blood stained the fabric. He looked at Elsa with pain in his eyes. He wasn't in pain for his arm; he was thinking about Elsa. She was shaking uncontrollably, and her face was in shock. She tried to run out the door, but she stumbled and tripped over the fallen chair's leg, her figure falling over. Her ribs hit the chair, and a loud _CRACK_ was heard. She took a shaky breath, her eyes widening, staring at Jack one last time, before falling onto the floor.

* * *

**I'm really sorry all my lovelies. I'm sorry to the bottom of my heart. Things will get better****…WAY BETTER! It took me a while to update this, that's because I had ISATS. Yeah, ISATS are a real pain in the fluff. Anyway, AIR HUGS AIR HUGS!**

**~KiPanda Cutie**


	11. Chapter 11: Awakening the Avalanche

**Hi guys! It's your happy little writer here with big BIG news! Guess what? Pitch and Hans are going to start their evil plans! HEE HEE HEE! And everybody reading this, please start swearing or punching the Guest who keeps reviewing "some more please" it gets so annoying, and that is the main reason why I can't update fast. Also, let's give out a big HOORAY! to Allonsyintheimpalawithsherlock! That's an amazing reviewer, and I love her review so much! Also, thank you RM and Quinn, the only awesome Guests that I know! You make my day! AIR HUGS AIR HUGS! Here's chapter 11: Awakening the Avalanche!**

**~Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians or Disney. HAPPY FLUFF AND SUNSHINE!~**

* * *

Darkness. That's what she felt first when she went into unconsciousness. Then, a bright, bright white light. She thought it was the afterlife. That odd floating feeling, the cold numbing sensation in her ribs. The light subsided and suddenly she was in a winter meadow. _The same meadow from her dream._ She fingered the tiny frozen drops on the weeping willows, and marveled at the frost that delicately covered the flowers. She breathed in slowly, exhaling at the same place, staring at her smoky breath that was released. _Frost._ Her mind overtook her senses, the memory of Jack, the icicle spearing into his arm. Her breathing sped up, she tried to control her tears. A strong wind blew over the meadow, the loose strands of Elsa's platinum blonde hair that wasn't in her braid flying aimlessly in the breeze. She took a deep breath through her nose, expecting to smell the cold and freshness of the wind. _Mint and snowfall._ She took a strong whiff again. The sugary yet sharp smell of the mint stabbed at her heart like a fistful of needles, and the wintry and natural smell of snowfall yanked at her tear ducts without mercy. A single drop of salty water dribbled down her eyelids, and a stream began to flow under her jaw and roll onto her neck. Heat streaked across her neck, a tingling sensation increasing throughout her being. She felt the breeze again, and looked around. Frost began to grow on a patch of grass and the trees surrounding it, and Elsa walked towards it slowly. She let a curling ribbon of her ice powers intertwine with the growing frost on the trees, but the ice didn't touch them. Instead, the icy ribbon swirled around midair, and a figure began to appear. The figure was a little taller than her, definitely a boy, he had pale skin, paler than hers, bare feet, tight beige pants that reached to his thighs, an oversized blue hoodie covered his lanky figure. He had hair the color of snow, random strands reaching at the wind. Elsa looked at his eyes last because she knew who it was. Big, familiar and loving ice blue eyes. Ice blue eyes that were filled with amazement of the place he was taken to, and apologetic but loving eyes when he looked at his other half.

_Elsa. _Her beautiful dark blue eyes seemed to overflow with shock and happiness. Time seemed to slow down, Jack loosened his hold on his staff.

_Jack. _His staff clattered to the ground, a layer of icy flowers forming on the ground. His lips turned up into a smile, the smile Elsa fell for.

Elsa walked a few more steps toward Jack, and Jack put his arms around Elsa tightly. She drank in the realization that Jack was in front of her. She felt the tears spill over, and he pulled her close. Tears rolled onto Jack's skin, each one bringing a pop of warmth. He sat them both down, and laid his head down on Elsa's shoulder. Her sobs were mostly concealed by the fabric of Jack's hoodie, but the cries that did escape echoed throughout the meadow.

Jack rubbed her back in soothing motions. "Shh…Snowflake. It's gonna be okay."

Elsa stopped her crying, and she started breathing deep breaths. "How…I thought you were hurt. You—you were bleeding. I—my powers…they—I hurt you…"

Jack placed Elsa's hand on the spot where the ice had hit him. "It's not your fault Elsie. You were right. I shouldn't have done that to you. It's just that…Bunny…I couldn't let him try to get you, I—I love you Elsa."

Elsa applied pressure on the faded wound, and leaned over so that she was an inch away from Jack's lips. "I love you Jack. And this—" she gestured to the beautiful frost that was on her neck from earlier, "—this makes me love you even more. I'm yours Jack."

Jack's ice blue irises were full of passion, their anger from earlier had faded away. Elsa placed her arms around his neck, and lifted her legs up to Jack's stomach and wrapped herself around him. Jack moved his lips against hers, the tension between them fading. He nipped at Elsa's bottom lip, and she leaned against him. They collapsed to the ground, Elsa's pale blue train swirling around them.

"Jack? You're not mad, right?"

Jack smiled at her assuringly. "Nope," he emphasized the "p."

Elsa left it at that. She pushed her lips to Jacks, and outstretching her hand to the floor, feeling that familiar pull in her hands. The floor below them turned white with snow and ice. A dome of ice erupted over them (Jack had grabbed his staff just in time), isolating them from the world. Jack raised his eyebrows, and Elsa gaped at the creation she had made. He tapped his staff on the dome, and a thin layer of frost raced over it, covering every inch. Jack traced the markings on Elsa's neck, his fingers grazing over the floral pattern at the center of the pattern. Elsa's breath hitched, her head lolling to the side. Her stomach felt like it was turning, the more Jack traced the patterns. Jack smirked at her, fingering her jawline slowly. Elsa shivered, and crashed her lips to his. Jack flipped them over onto the ground so that Jack was on top of Elsa.

"Don't like it Elsa?" he smirked, and brushed his lips over Elsa's jaw.

Elsa's breathing sped up. "J—Jack…" She tried to push her lips against Jack's, but he restrained her.

"What is it Elsa? Is something wrong?" he asked, still smiling.

Elsa glared at him. "Jack…" she warned.

Jack rolled his eyes and brushed his nose against Elsa's. "I'm just kidding, Snowflake."

Elsa sighed, the scent of roses and winter entering Jack's system. He kissed her again, pushing her up against the dome gently. Elsa returned the kiss with the same amount of passion, her arms tightly wounding around Jack's neck like a brace. He nibbled at her bottom lip, and Elsa pushed her head back up against the dome. Jack didn't stop there; his lips trailed down her jaw, and went over the intricate curving lines on her neck and jaw, and nipped at the floral pattern at its center. Elsa laid her head down on Jack's shoulder, and her breathing quickened even more. Elsa directed his lips back to hers, the warmth in both their hearts increasing to a pleasurable fire in their veins.

Jack stopped for a moment, and looked up at Elsa, his eyes blazing with worry. "Does it still feel like—like fire?"

Elsa laughed, her voice ringing like the tinkling of little bells. "No! No, Jack! It feels—so nice. Like cozy blankets, except better."

Jack scooped her up in his arms. "I'll always love you, and I'll never hurt you like that ever again."

Elsa smiled, and kissed him softly. "And Guardian of Winter, I will always love you as well."

Just then, the dome around them began to crack, and the world around them became visible again. "Well, I guess I thawed that without knowing," Elsa giggled.

Jack kissed her softly. "Snowflake, I'm afraid that you're gaining consciousness again. Don't worry; even if this is a dream, remember: I'm all right! I love you." Jack kissed her one last time, and the world around her collapsed.

Dark blue eyes fluttered open, along with the ice blue ones next to her.

_Jack. _Elsa found herself staring at the eyes of her alive and well lover.

_Elsa. _Jack stroked her pale face. He would never, ever hurt her again.

* * *

**TEEE HEEE HEE! THE FEELS! HAPPY JELSA REUNION! DON'T HATE ME FOR STOPPING THE FUZZY MOMENTS THERE! And let the reviews pour in! RM, I hope this satisfies you! WEEEEEE! AIR HUGS AIR HUGS!**

**~KiPanda Cutie**


	12. Chapter 12: Revenge at the Warren

**WEEEEEEEEEEE! I'm so happy! I love my reviews today, they're so filled with awesomeness. Let's give a big round of air applause to Quinn (aka queenchappelle)! She's one of my favorite reviewers! My dear, you make all this so amazing. Anyway, you're probably thinking, 'why the crazy named chapter KiPanda?' Well, the answer is****…Do you remember Chapter 10: Bunny Goes Bonkers? Of course you do! Well, Jack and Elsa are probably really really mad****… OH! Also, oops, I lied about yesterday's Author's Note. Pitch and Hans aren't going to make an appearance in this chapter. HAHAHA! Anyway, LET THE REVENGE BEGIN!**

**~Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians or Disney. HAPPY FLUFF AND SUNSHINE!~**

* * *

Elsa stared into his ice blue eyes, marveling for once how close they are. Then, she noticed the hole in his hoodie arm. She reached out a finger, wincing in pain when her arm was outstretched. She stroked the almost faded wound, tearing up when she noticed the faint glint of golden ichor and dark red blood still stained in the sleeve. But Jack wouldn't let Elsa cry. He kissed her tears, Elsa's tears streaming into Jack's parted lips.

"Shh, Snowflake. Don't cry. I'm all right, I'm all right, see?" He lifted her chin up with two fingers, and Elsa stared into his ice blue eyes, noticing no pain, just love. Jack kissed her lips softly, and put a hand on her ribs.

"I'm not worried about me right now, Elsie. Are you all right?"

Elsa tried to conceal the wince as Jack rubbed his hand against the broken spot on her ribs. "Yeah, yeah, I'm all right."

Jack shook his head in disbelief. He was always so observant."Elsa, no. You don't have to act like you're okay. I know that you're hurt. Cracked ribs don't heal quickly, I should know. In my past life, I had quite a few ribs broken."

Elsa's eyes held admiration. "And you used to have bronze hair and chocolate brown eyes…and quite the reputation."

Jack laughed and rolled her on top of him. "Yes, I told you that didn't I? Oh, and what about that amazing dream you had last night?"

Elsa gave Jack a sparkling smile. "You actually were in that dream? You and I?"

Jack nodded and kissed her neck. "I don't know how, but I was. I was with you, we were together…"

And of course, Bunny came in at the wrong time. "Hey Jack, how're you doing ma—Oh, oh! (he covered his eyes with his paws). Okay, I obviously have to stop entering this room too…"

And Jack finished the last part of his sentence. "…Without any distractions," he mumbled in Elsa's neck.

Elsa gave Bunny a dark look. She pulled away slowly, and let Jack support her injured side as she stood up.

"I do believe that you are the cause of our little feud yesterday?"

Bunny cleaned his boomerangs without any interest. "I don't know. I think you were the one that hurt Jack, right?"

Elsa glowered at Bunny. "I didn't have to if you didn't tell Jack to do this—" she motioned to the neck mark, "—to me!"

She turned to Jack. "Not that I don't love it though." Jack smiled back at her, obviously wondering what Elsa was going to do: skewer Bunny with her powers or burst into tears.

Bunny thrust his boomerang to Elsa's neck, only an eighth of an inch separating it from Elsa's neck. "If I didn't, your relationship with Jack would just wither away!"

Jack stood up abruptly, and stalked towards Bunny. He pushed his staff towards Bunny's head; ready to strike at any time if he hurt Elsa. "Elsa and I are perfectly happy together. We don't need anyone's help. Especially your help."

Bunny twirled his boomerang in his paw, and faked a yawn. "Well, I just came here to check on you. You didn't need to get all 'pushy' on me."

And just like that, he left without saying another word. Jack sighed with relief and hugged Elsa.

"I'm sorry, Elsa. He's not that good with meeting any other people. Especially people like me. He still holds that grudge about his 'Easter Sunday Blizzard' in 1968."

Elsa frowned. "But why is he mad at me? I haven't done anything wrong."

Jack shrugged. "It takes a while for Bunny to get used to people. Well, he gets along really well with Sophie."

Elsa cocked her head. "Who's Sophie?"

Jack widened his eyes. "Oh! Yeah, um…Remember the story I told you about how I became a Guardian and all that?"

Elsa nodded, still confused.

"Well, do you remember how I told you about Jamie?"

Elsa nodded again, still not getting the whole picture.

"Well, Sophie is Jamie's sister. She's crazy about Bunny and Tooth."

Something is Elsa's mind clicked. "Oh! That's her!"

Jack laughed and held her hand. "Yep. So, Elsa, if you're still mad at Bunny, what do you say we give him a taste of our revenge?"

Elsa nodded and smiled, not sure of what to do. "Sure. But, how are we going to get to Bunny?"

Jack shook his head and chuckled. "Snowflake, we're not going to Bunny. We're going to his warren."

Jack grabbed a hold of Elsa and his staff, and the wind took him to the Easter Bunny's warren.

* * *

"Welcome, to Bunny's warren."

Elsa marveled at the natural beauty of the place; moss and vines covering the stone. Eggs made of the same type of stone immediately swapped their faces from warm and welcome to fierce and angry. Jack flicked the wrist that was holding his wooden staff, and shot a blast of ice at the cluster of warrior eggs. The eggs staggered back and froze, and Jack laughed at their defeat.

"Well, that's one part of the warren frozen."

Elsa stared around the place. _This? This was what they were going to do? Freeze his warren? _The question is, would it be enough to drive Bunny mad? Elsa willed for the pull in her palms to arise, and she touched the stone walls. Ice covered over the walls of the warren, and Elsa pointed her other hand to the ground. An icy blast burst out of her fingers, and swept over the floor of the warren. The fresh green grass froze into frail ice. The rivers became streams of ice, the paint-producing flowers now encased in a hard shell of ice. Jack's mouth dropped open, and Elsa rubbed the fake dust off of her hands.

"How—how'd you do that?"

Elsa laughed, and pointed her finger at a small cave filled with eggs. "I just did this."

Elsa's finger shot out a stream of power, and ice covered the entrance to the cave like lace. The eggs scattered around in the cave, but none of them could escape. Jack leaned against the cave.

"So, like this?"

Jack tapped his staff on the walls of the cave, and a deep layer of snow covered the outside. Elsa and Jack began wandering around, producing a blast of ice onto anything that wasn't covered in the frosty cold. Soon, the whole warren was a winter wonderland; Bunny would FOR SURE lose his mind. Jack held Elsa in his arms, and the wind carried them back to the workshop.

* * *

**HAHAHA! How's that, Bunny? MWAHAHAHAHA! Elsa and Jack make a pretty good team if I do say so myself! I love the reviews I'm getting, and those of you who stick around for the update make me proud! AIR HUGS AIR HUGS!**

**~KiPanda Cutie**


	13. Chapter 13: Spring Showers

**Hello, hello! It is I, the writer of the fan fiction you are reading at this very moment. First, I would like to super air hug my dear follower, queenchappelle! She's funny, adorable, and totally worthy of five rounds of applause! You make the chapters more exciting! So, I have brought out another Jelsa chapter here, have fun reading! Here is Bunny's outrage in Chapter 13: Spring Showers!**

**~Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians or Disney. HAPPY FLUFF AND SUNSHINE!~**

* * *

Jack and Elsa landed in the main room of North's workshop, trying not to make their arrival so conspicuous. They tried to stifle their giggles as they quietly made their way around the workshop, trying to act casual. Suddenly, Sandy stopped in front of them, shaking his head. Elsa and Jack cocked their heads to the side at the same time (**which is very much adorable)**.

Behind them, Tooth started squealing. "OH MY GOSH! YOU TWO ARE ADORABLE! HOW COULD BUNNY BREAK YOU TWO UP?"

Elsa started to blush. "Um, thanks."

Jack hugged Elsa, tucking her head under his chin. "Well, we won't have to worry about Bunny anymore, right Snowflake?"

Elsa nodded, and gave Jack a small smile. She was still shy around the Guardians. They were all so powerful, so amazing. "Yeah."

Tooth gave the couple one last squeal of approval, and flew off, leaving the couple with Sandy. Sandy gave Elsa a warm grin, and beckoned the couple to follow him. The couple looked at each other, Elsa wondering if they should go. Jack wrapped an arm around Elsa, and supported her still healing body. They followed Sandy, and soon they arrived at North's office. There, North was rubbing his shaggy white beard, deep in thought. When North saw Jack and Elsa enter the room, his eyes of wonder lit up with happiness.

"Jack! Elsa! Come, come, make yourself at home…in my home."

Elsa and Jack walked into the room, and the door close shut behind them. North sat down in his "big chair."

"Now, I asked Sandy to send you two in here because Manny has something to tell you."

North gestured downstairs, and they followed. They were going back and forth, all over the workshop! They finally arrived at the main room, and the moon was shining unusually bright in the mid-morning. A ray of the moon's bright light shone onto the Guardian emblem on the floor, and a series of shadows appeared. The Man in the Moon showed a silhouette of Jack, alone at first. The Man in the Moon showed a shadow emerging next to Jack—a female. A long dress with a veil cascading around her, and the two silhouettes were moving closer, their shadowy foreheads touching.

Jack looked at Elsa. "Elsie, it's—that's you!"

Manny showed another shadow, the silhouettes of Jack and Elsa disappearing. It was a shadow radiating of fear. Jack looked at North, they both were thinking the exact same: _Pitch. _Jack grabbed a hold of Elsa's hand, hoping that she wasn't feeling the fear that Pitch's shadow radiated. Manny projected one last shadow, it was a shadow of a man. He had a tailcoat on, and a sword that was about to make contact with Elsa. Elsa's world seemed to freeze as she stared at the last shadow. _Last summer, him__…I know him from somewhere…_ Then, something in Elsa's head remembered.

"Hans," she whispered.

Jack looked at her, worried. "You know this guy?"

Elsa nodded, her shocked expression not changing. "He tried to kill me last summer. He tried to marry into the throne."

Jack's jaw clenched. No way was he about to let this Hans guy kill Elsa again. No one would hurt her…no one. The moon's glow subsided, and Jack lead Elsa to one of the empty rooms in the workshop. He sat Elsa down on the soft bed.

By staring at the shadow, Elsa felt scared. She was scared that Hans would try to hurt Anna, that he would try to get into the kingdom and rule. She pushed her head into Jack's neck. "I'm scared," she mumbled in Jack's hoodie.

Jack stroked her platinum blonde hair, and laid down on the bed. "Snowflake, it's gonna be all right. We'll be able to stop Pitch again, and we'll stop Hans from getting to you and your sister. I won't let anyone hurt you. I love you, remember?"

Elsa looked into his ice blue eyes and grinned. "I love you too."

Jack cupped Elsa's face, and kissed her gently, signaling that it would be all right. Elsa held Jack's wrist and deepened the kiss, and both of them felt the blossom of warmth that they had been searching for in their hearts.

**(Hey guys, remember when our two lovebirds winterized the warren? Well, here comes the kangaroo! MWAHAHAHAHA!) **

In the middle of their passionate embrace, a very furious Bunny stomped into the room. Jack and Elsa stared up at Bunny. Elsa was very, very embarrassed, her pale skin showing off a new shade of rose red. Jack, on the other hand, was very much amused.

"Do you know how to knock, kangaroo?"

Bunny's beady eyes glared into Jack. "Okay, first of all, that statement can be taken several different and very inappropriate ways. Secondly, I just visited my warren to store my ice mannequin. Turns out, I didn't need to store it somewhere cool, because my spring warren transformed into blizzard territory."

Jack tried to stop his smile from spreading. "Well, I don't know who could've done that. Maybe you should check with North, because it seems to me like Easter is gonna clash with Christmas at this point."

Bunny growled. "I know that you broke into my warren, and you brought your little girlfriend with."

Jack put an arm around Elsa protectively. "And what are you gonna do about it? Spread some hope around? Hand us a few painted eggs?"

Bunny grabbed his boomerangs and placed one near Jack's neck. "Have you ever heard of an immortal's death nap ? You know that immortals can't die, yes, but that doesn't mean that we can't sleep for a long, long time. If I manage to hurt you enough, you'd fall into a deep sleep, like a coma. You wouldn't be able to do your annoying staff-thing, spreading fun around the world," he placed the boomerang closer to Jack's neck, "That means no more snow days, no more Jack Frost believers," he looked at Elsa, "and no more Jack Frost to love for one hundred years, give or take a few."

Jack stood up and knocked the boomerangs out of Bunny's paws. "You can threaten me, take away everything that I have, but you can't hurt Elsa. She's not yours. She didn't even do anything wrong. You know why we froze your warren, kangaroo? We froze it because you hurt Elsa, you _made _me hurt Elsa, and she hurt herself. _You did that._ All you know how to do, Bunny, is hurt people."

Bunny scowled at him. "You didn't have to listen if you didn't want to. You're an American. Ever heard of freedom of speech? The first Amendment?"

Elsa had enough of Bunny. Jack didn't have a choice! He was protective of her, he loved her. And what did Bunny want? He wanted to get Jack in trouble, of course. Elsa walked towards Bunny.

She pushed Jack aside, and glared into Bunny's eyes. "It was your fault in the first place. If you hadn't told Jack to do that, then he would've eventually done it for love, not because of peer pressure. So start putting it into your head that this was your fault."

She turned around and sat down on the bed. Jack smiled widely. "Now that's my Snow Queen!"

Bunny swung a boomerang at Elsa, concentrated on pinning her to the wall with it, just to scare her. Jack tried to swing his staff at the speedy boomerang, but the boomerang escaped the staff's swing, and headed straight to Elsa's 'not injured' side. Elsa turned around, just noticing the boomerang, and her eyes widened. She put her hands out quickly for defense, but her powers just created a variety of jagged icy spikes on the sides of the boomerang. Jack cried out, trying to deflect the boomerang from harming Elsa, but it was too late. Bunny stared at her in shock, his look a mixture of guilt and worry. The boomerang pinned Elsa to the wall as planned, but the icy spikes pushed themselves into her flesh, stopping at her bone. Elsa stared at Jack, trying to hide the growing spot of red that was expanding at her side. Jack ran over to her, and pulled the boomerang out. She glared at Bunny, knowing that she had about 40 seconds before she collapsed. She leaned on Jack weakly, her vision going blurry. She pressed her lips against Jack's, and let him hold her in his arms. She pulled away, waiting for blackness to take her consciousness away. As she expected, a dark rush blocked her vision, everything faded away.

* * *

**Go ahead, my lovelies, you can start throwing your laptop and/or mobile device around. My cousin was helping me write this chapter, but I wrote the parts you're screaming at. Let's give my fellow reviewer RM a big round of applause! Thanks for the review! Don't worry; everything will be all right. And to make you guys happy, I won't add Pitch and Hans until chapter 15! As always, I wish you well! AIR HUGS AIR HUGS!**

**~KiPanda Cutie**


	14. Chapter 14: Return to Arendelle

**Hi again, I know you hate me for the previous chapter! But no worries, this chapter is all smiles and marriage proposals! And of course, the usual: Jelsa kisses and fluffiness! Okay, now read to your heart's desire! Here's Chapter 14: Return to Arendelle!**

**~Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians or Disney. HAPPY FLUFF AND SUNSHINE!~**

* * *

Elsa was breathing, that was good. Jack caressed her face, his snowflake. His beautiful, smart, bright, and amazing snowflake was in a hospital bed because of that stupid kangaroo. He grabbed the hospital bed's frame with such force, and a wave of ice formed angrily on it. He sighed, and covered Elsa with more blankets, even though he knew that his precious snowflake couldn't get cold. If only he could get his hands on that boomerang throwing rodent…

As if his wish came true, Bunny walked into the room, his head down in shame. Jack snarled, and pushed Bunny against the wall angrily.

"You hurt her! You hurt Elsa! She could've died, you know that?" his fist made contact with Bunny's face.

Bunny pushed Jack. "I didn't mean to! I only meant to scare her! She made those spikes herself! All her powers do is hurt people, especially herself."

Jack punched Bunny again, "She used her powers to try and deflect it. If you hadn't thrown your boomerang in the first place, we wouldn't be in this situation right now, would we!?" Jack was enraged. He yelled in pain and grief. He had broken his promise to Elsa. He saw red, and fury bubble and overflow his system. He pointed his staff towards Bunny, and a storm of icy shards flew towards Bunny. Just as the shards were about to pierce his course fur, they hung in midair, then a wall of ice covered every tiny shard. Jack's eyes widened in shock. He heard heavy breathing from the hospital bed, and swung his head around.

"No, Jack. Please, we can't hurt each other anymore," Elsa croaked.

Tears were flowing down her cheeks, and her chest heaved with each breath. Jack dropped his staff, and hurried to Elsa's side. Relieved that Elsa had survived, he kissed her forehead and Elsa smiled in content.

"I'm sorry Elsa. It was my fault. I should have protected you from that kangaroo but I didn't and now you're injured, again." Jack said sorrowfully.

"Does anyone care that I'm right behind you?" said a very pummeled Easter Bunny.

Jack rolled his eyes and glared at Bunny. "Get lost, Easter kangaroo."

Bunny crossed his arms and stomped out, clearly irritated.

Jack then focused his attention on his Snowflake. He touched the wound on her side lightly. "Does it hurt a lot?" he questioned.

"No, I'm fine. Promise," she said with a reassuring glance.

Jack put a little more pressure on the wound. "What about now?" he asked, still unconvinced that Elsa wasn't hurting.

Elsa winced; a sharp stab of pain stung at her. "Well, maybe a little," she said truthfully.

Jack climbed into the hospital bed, careful not to hurt Elsa too much. He touched his forehead against hers, and kissed her nose. "Well, I'm going to stay here until you do get well."

Elsa shook her head. "No, Jack. I was thinking, would you take me to Arendelle, so that I can check on my sister? I'm getting worried; she might've blown up the kitchen or something."

Jack chuckled, and scooped her up in his arms. "Fine, but we're coming straight back here so that we can torture Bunny some more. Do I make myself clear?"

Elsa held onto Jack's shoulders. "Yes, General Jack. Now, onwards!"

Jack moved outside of the workshop, and the wind took them off to Arendelle, where a very panicky Anna was trying to manage the kingdom.

"Where do we put these new pictures from the kingdom of Italy, Princess Anna?"

"Um, just put them over there in the living room!"

"What should be served for dinner, m'lady?"

"That's the chef's job!"

"The Duke of Weselton is demanding that we renew trade relations with them again. What should we do Princess?"

"No! The answer is NO!"

Anna was just about ready to blow up the whole entire kingdom. Kristoff was off to the mountains to collect ice, and he wouldn't be back until the evening. It was just her, Olaf, and Elsa's duties. "I hope Elsa's having more fun than me…" she grumbled. Just then, the door opened, and Elsa and Jack flew through. He set Elsa down carefully, and that's when Anna noticed that Elsa was holding a hand to her side, wincing slightly. Anna raised her eyebrows, and removed the hand. She gasped. A large spot of dry blood was visible on the side of her dress. Elsa smiled nervously.

"Anna, it's all right. I'm fine."

"But, the blood…"

Elsa took her sister by the hand, and hugged her, whispering that she was okay. As soon as Anna was convinced that Elsa was fine, she frowned.

"I was doing your paperwork the other day, and I found a marriage proposal."

Elsa raised her eyebrows in confusion. "From who?"

Anna slapped the proposal into Elsa's hand. Elsa read the calligraphy quickly, her eyes darting side to side. Jack read the proposal too, his eyebrows arching angrily with each sentence.

"Prince Black from the Northern Pole?" Elsa stared at it with a frown.

Jack, on the other hand, was fuming. "Pitch? It's Pitch? But—but we put him back into the ground! When I get my hands on him, he's not just gonna be put back into the ground, he's—"

Elsa put her hand onto Jack's mouth. "Woah, woah, woah. Okay, first of all, no one is putting anybody into the ground. Secondly, Jack, you know I love you. I'm not going to marry anyone that I don't know."

Jack smiled at her, and pushed her hand down from his lips. "Okay, okay. Fine. But still, I say we put him back under his own bed where he belongs!"

He pumped his fist up into the air and tumbled in midair. Elsa shook her head, and grabbed Jack's arm. She pulled him down, and he plummeted onto the ground with a THUD. Anna smiled—she was happy Elsa found somebody to love. Jack took Elsa's hand, and flew upstairs with her.

Elsa had been tending her wound for almost an hour now, she forced Jack not to peek behind his shut eyes. The stab wound was covered in dry blood, and she was wiping all of it off with a damp washcloth. The wound stung, it felt like a sharp burn in her side. The more she winced, the more Jack wanted to help her. However, that would mean taking his hand off of his eyes, and he couldn't make Elsa angry with him, even if it was really tempting. Elsa placed a white bandage around her side, and covered herself with her icy clothing.

"Okay, Jack. You can peek now."

Jack sighed in relief and smiled mischievously. "Well, I was going to peek either way. I can't stand hearing you in pain."

Elsa pushed his shoulder playfully. "I should've never have brought you up here in my room in the first place. This is my private room!"

Jack flipped himself upside down in midair. "Well, I would've gone anyway because you're my snowflake. I care for you."

Elsa kissed him tenderly. "Okay, well, I'm glad you're not like some immature people. People that would stare at young ladies, and try to flirt with them."

Jack smiled nervously. "Yeah, you're right…"

Elsa pulled him down onto the floor again. "I know you Jack. I'm not stupid. You were staring at me, and everyone knows it."

Jack tried to pry his eyes away from Elsa's stare. She was so adorable when she was angry. He sat on the rail of the stairs. "What? No I wasn't…"

Elsa leaned into Jack. "Yes. You. Were."

Jack leaned on her shoulder. "Fine, you're right. I was. But let's face it: you look pretty good in ice-clothes."

Elsa slapped Jack jokingly. "Whatever. Come on, let's go back to the workshop."

Jack held the proposal in his hands tightly. "Can't we burn this first?"

Elsa took the paper away from him, and held on to Jack. "No. Let's go, Guardian."

Jack sighed and did what he was told. The wind whisked them away to the North Pole, where Tooth was helping Bunny with his wounds.

* * *

**Did somebody ask for a Tooth/Bunny chapter? Yes, I think you did, queenchappelle! So, Pitch and Hans will come up after the Tooth and Bunny chapter! As always, I wish all of you well, and send you my thanks. AIR HUGS AIR HUGS!**

**~KiPanda Cutie**


	15. Chapter 15: Dedicated to queenchappelle

**I know, I know. You guys are all like, "What does this chapter even mean?" It means, my dear readers, that this fellow follower: queenchappelle has suggested a chapter! WEEEE! I present to you, Tooth/Bunny! So, here's chapter 15: Dedicated to queenchappelle!**

**~Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians or Disney. HAPPY FLUFF AND SUNSHINE!~**

* * *

Bunny was sure of one thing: Jack may be full of adolescent hormones, but he packs QUITE a punch. His nose cracked in several places, one of his teeth chipped. Oh, and because of this, Tooth was freaking out over it.

"Your teeth! He chipped your teeth!" Tooth shouted, her iridescent feathers glimmering and vibrating with concern.

She pried Bunny's mouth open, and stroked the two large teeth in front of his mouth. Bunny groaned.

"Tooth? Stop, stop, my teeth are—"

Tooth let go of his mouth, and Bunny rubbed his jaw. His mouth was full of Tooth's taste: something between toothpaste and lavender. Tooth smiled weakly, and continued to pat an ice pack against his nose. The cold didn't help at all. All it did was remind him of each punch Jack threw with his ice cold fists. He shook his head, signaling to Tooth that the ice pack wasn't working for him. Tooth let go of the ice pack and let it drop to the floor. She took out a heat pack, and placed it on his nose carefully. The heat felt nice. It numbed every cell in his nose, making him forget that it was bleeding. Tooth pinched a paper towel to his nose, stopping the blood. For some odd reason, Tooth cared for him unlike anyone else. Sure, she was a girl, that's what ladies do. But, Tooth would yell and chastise Bunny, and she would joke around and tend for him too. Bunny, on the other hand, would hand her anything she wanted, it was more than fatherly what he did for her. Tooth wiped the sweat off of her brow, and flopped down onto Bunny in exhaustion.

"All better?" she asked, her bright purple irises glittering with concern.

Bunny put his arms around her. "Yeah. Thanks, by the way. So, pretty stupid of me, huh?"

Tooth placed her hands below her chin. "What? Stupid? For what?"

Bunny placed a paw on Tooth's back. "For trying to pick a fight with ol' Frost. Instead, I end up hurting his girlfriend and getting slugged."

Tooth placed a palm on Bunny's furry cheek. "It was both of your faults. I think Jack spoils her too much, and Elsa realizes that. You, however, tried to irritate Jack, tried to make him do something that he shouldn't. That, was wrong. But he hurt you back, which is not very nice. So here we are, in the hospital, tending to your wounds."

Bunny stood up slowly, and brought her up with him. He leaned on the wall, and placed a paw around her side. "You're tending to my wounds. Somehow, I don't think that's right."

Tooth leaned her head against his chest. "I do. You need someone to care for you every now and then, everybody does. I just care about you a little more than they do."

Bunny's eyes widened. "You, you care for me…more than others?"

Tooth covered her mouth. "Uh, I mean, I care for you just like anybody else does."

Bunny put his hands on her shoulders. "I think we all know that you're lying. You always cover your mouth when you're lying. Listen, Tooth, I care for you too. That's why I always give you what you want. Like my boomerangs when you wanted to get Pitch. I care for you more than a fatherly way. I just, I just don't know how to…you know, love someone. Jack makes it look so easy with Elsa, I always see them making out every time I enter a room."

Tooth giggled, Bunny had really bad timing. "Well, the truth is, I like you. I mean, I only look at Jack and fawn over him because, well, I didn't think you'd like me back, so I just decided to…you know…"

Bunny nodded, and smiled one of his rare smiles. "Well, the truth is, I like you too, more than a parental way."

Tooth hugged Bunny, her wings fluttering quickly. They fell over, their balance slipping away. They collapsed onto the floor.

"Crikey!" Bunny groaned, and rubbed his head.

Tooth stroked the feathers on the top of her head, an aching pain throbbing there.

Bunny held her hand tenderly. "Well, at least we got one thing under control."

Tooth tightened her hold on Bunny's hand. She nodded, and gave Bunny a wide smile. _It seems as if everything is under control now__…_

* * *

**TADA! BUNNY/TOOTH Chapter finished! I know it's so short, but I want to get into more Jelsa stuff! Wait till Jack and Elsa see that Bunny and Tooth are together! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! As always, plenty of happiness! AIR HUGS AIR HUGS!**

**~KiPanda Cutie**


	16. Chapter 16: Plotting Plans

**Okay, okay. I know you guys are so desperate for a Pitch chapter, so here we go! Let the evil begin! Chapter 16: Plotting Plans!**

**~Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians or Disney. HAPPY FLUFF AND SUNSHINE!~**

* * *

Pitch was sure of what he was going to do. The problem was, how was he going to manage his sidekick? That brat of a prince wouldn't stop ranting on and on about how he was going to slay the infamous Ice Queen.

"When I'm done with her sister, she's going to be begging for me to kill her. That witch is going to regret ever trying to foil my plans." Hans rubbed his hands together.

Pitch put a finger on his head in annoyance. That prince was going to kill his plans if he didn't act now. Pitch beckoned Hans to sit down.

"Okay, now, here's the plan. I'm going to release my Nightmares."

Hans rubbed his head in confusion. "What are…Nightmares?"

Pitch whistled, and a swirl of black sand danced around the floor of the lair, and a 3D figure emerged. It was glossy, sort of like oil was painted thickly on the body. Its eyes were huge and golden—good dreams trapped inside the Nightmare. The dark horse blew out black sand through its nostrils, and whinnied. It was a deep rumble through its chest, and it radiated of true fear. Pitch stroked the black mare's sandy mane. Ribbons of black sand trailed behind it. The Nightmare was so powerful, so deadly, so…fearful.

"I made my dear creations stronger. Nothing will be able to stop the fear from rising up within them. They'll be…trembling."

Hans shivered. "So, what's the plan?"

Pitch kept stroking the Nightmare. "The plan is…we are going to use my Nightmares. You, my dear friend, are going to distract the Guardians from suspecting that the Nightmares are creeping up on them. Then, BAM! There are the Nightmares, ready for action! And when we are done with them, we'll spread fear to that little kingdom Arendelle for you. Got it?"

Hans put a hand to his chin. "But, wouldn't it be better if you get the Guardians first with your Nightmares, then I would get Elsa, and Arendelle and the world would be ours?"

Pitch considered the option. "Yes…Getting that puny boy out of the way will make things easier for your side of the operation. That Queen is quite strong. Hmm…Yes…I agree with your plan. I will go to the workshop and capture the others. You stay here until the time is right."

Hans nodded. "I'm ready."

As long as Hans got what he wanted, which was to have the princess and Queen of Arendelle executed, then the plan worked for him.

_Let darkness spread__…_

Pitch mounted on his Nightmare, and a crowd of other Nightmares followed, the shadows slipping out of the lair. Hans planned what he was going to do to kill Elsa as Pitch's figure disappeared. Hans would sneak into whatever place she was hiding, fake a look of concern and surprise, kiss her, then stab her. Yes! It was a long shot, but Hans could see the plan working.

* * *

**Really short chapter, I know. But it was just about the plan, so it shouldn't take that long. What do you guys think? AIR HUGS AIR HUGS!**

**~KiPanda Cutie**


	17. Chapter 17: Doors

**Hi again! It's the writer who gives you a TON of apologies for not updating so quickly. Anyway, I have decided to make this chapter based on Jelsa and Bunny/Tooth. You'll see why this chapter has a very weird name. HEE HEE HEE! Just a little I'm-sorry-I-didn't-update-please-don't-kill-me sort of present! YAY PRESENTS! Okay, okay, "enough with the wishy washy, ~North" here is Chapter 17: Doors!**

**Also, I know that we're in a little bit of a shock after the whole "government shutting down the stuff. Well, I just wanted to put out there that we are going to get through this together!**

**Also, I want to say this: DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of ****these characters. Disney and Dreamworks do!**

* * *

Jack was pretty sure he didn't have a snow globe on him, but North is unpredictable. Turns out, North had snuck a snow globe into his hood. So, when Jack and Elsa were in the middle of flying (with Elsa freaking out), the snow globe slipped out. Luckily, Elsa started shouting at him.

"Are you kidding me? You had ANOTHER snow globe? And you didn't even use it so we could get to North's workshop?" Elsa wriggled in Jack's arms, trying to glare at him.

North's snow globes are voice activated, so this one immediately burst into a humongous portal, and a scene of North's workshop was in the portal's view. Elsa didn't seem to notice. Jack smiled mischievously at Elsa.

"So, you'd rather me drop you onto the ground while we're around 150 feet up in midair, then let me, your charming boyfriend, to take you there myself with my incredibly awesome powers?"

Elsa wriggled some more in Jack's tight hold. "Yes, at this point, I'd rather that then you flying me everywhere. I like myself on the ground. WITH MY TWO FEET ON THE GROUND, thank you very much."

Jack held her tighter in his arms. "Well, if that's what you want," he whispered against her jaw, and stroked the flower pattern on her neck.

Elsa's breathing quickened. "Wait, Jack—"

Jack loosened his hold on Elsa, and soon, his hands had let go of her, letting her figure drop into the portal. Jack burst out laughing, and headed into the portal.

The portal had closed, and only Jack and Elsa were visible in the parlor. Elsa was lying on the ground in a big heap, her icy veil covering her head. Jack scooped her up in his arms.

"Now, aren't you glad that I take you everywhere?"

Elsa scowled at him. "You…are…IMPOSSIBLE!" she screamed, and threw herself at him, trying to wrestle him.

Everywhere her hands tried to grab, Jack lazily blocked them with his staff.

"C'mon Snowflake, you gotta try harder than that."

Elsa growled, and grabbed his hood, and covered his head with it. Jack tried to take the hood off, but she pushed him down. She grabbed the strings of his hoodie, and pulled as tightly as she could. Then, using her fingers, she created a large knot and hopped off him.

"That better, Mr. Frost?" she snickered.

Jack grabbed onto the hood, and used his fingers to pry the tight hood off. His smile had turned upside down, and he was staggering towards Elsa.

"Not…quite, Snowflake."

He grabbed onto her veil, and pulled her close. He held onto the small of her back, and turned her around slowly. Without removing his grip, Jack untied the knot instantly, and pulled her closer.

"For a queen, you act awfully peasant-like." He unhooded himself, and wrapped his arms around her middle.

Elsa wrapped her arms around Jack's neck. "Aren't Guardians supposed to be nice? You act awful naughty to be a Guardian, you oaf."

Jack shrugged. "Well, I am the Guardian of Fun, after all."

Elsa laughed. "I wasn't saying it like that!"

Jack leaned into Elsa's ear. "Well, it came really close didn't it?"

Elsa's cheeks flamed with red. "No, no it didn't."

Jack kissed Elsa softly, and grabbed her arm. "Come on, I want to see where the others are."

They walked along the long hallways, and finally found a lit room. They looked at each other, and barged in, letting the door fly open. Their jaws dropped to the floor at the sight that they had found. There, right in the middle of the room, stood Bunny and…Tooth? They were kissing, and Jack and Elsa scrunched up their noses.

"Crikey," Jack said in a fake Australian accent, and slammed his staff against the floor to get their attention.

Bunny and Tooth literally jumped when they first heard Jack's voice.

Bunny glared at Jack. "Care to knock, Frost?"

Elsa tried to inch out of the room, but Jack held onto her tightly. "Oh, no. You're not getting away that easily Snowflake."

Jack turned his attention back to Bunny. "And, what are you talking about kangaroo? Whenever Elsa and I are having a moment, you're always there with your stupid accent and your oversized ears."

Bunny tried to get up and smart back at him, but Tooth restrained him. "Bunny, stop. And Jack, I think it's better if you leave us alone for a while. It seems like you guys have quite the brawl brewing up between you two."

Jack wrapped an arm around Elsa's shoulder. "Fine by me, as long as the Easter kangaroo remembers to knock."

Bunny held Tooth close. "Agreed."

Jack and Elsa left the room, closing the door behind them. They left the hall and entered the parlor. Elsa and Jack sat on the floor, with Elsa on Jack's lap. And that's when Jack burst out laughing.

"Oh my GOSH! Did you see Bunny? He looked so…so—"

"Happy?" Elsa asked, raising an eyebrow. "Jack, he was happy. I know that this may look strange to you now, but look at it this way. When the Guardians first saw you with me, were you happy?"

"Well, I was kind of busy kissing your lips," Jack joked.

Elsa rolled her eyes. "I'm serious Jack. Were you happy?"

Jack sighed, and nodded. "Yes…"

Elsa kissed his lips slowly, and pulled away before he could return the kiss. "And when I did that, did you feel happy?"

Jack smiled. "Well, I felt a few other feelings besides happiness—" Elsa pushed him down onto the floor hard, "—but yes, I did feel happy."

Elsa leaned on him, and he rolled them over. "Well, that, my dear Guardian, is love."

Jack brushed his lips against Elsa's cheek. "I would never love anyone besides you," he murmured against her cheek.

Elsa smiled at him, and played with the strings on his hoodie. "You're my other half, what would I do without you, Jack?"

Jack looked at her and smirked. "Well, I guess that you wouldn't have gotten anywhere."

Elsa smacked his shoulder, and rolled her eyes. "Okay, Guardian, enough of the fun and games. Let's go."

Jack frowned. "Enough of the FUN and games? Elsie, fun is my center. You can't rid fun. And, where, exactly, are we going?"

Elsa smoothed her dress. "Well, wherever we can go. Just you and I, we can take a break for the day."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "I'm still confused. What, exactly, are we doing for a day?"

Elsa smirked at him. "Let's just say that we're traveling. Let's fly."

Jack crossed his arms. "I thought you didn't like flying."

Elsa placed a hand on his arm. "Well, as long as you hold me, I'll be okay."

Jack laughed and wrapped his arms around Elsa, lightly brushing his fingers around the frosty blossom on her neck. A bolt of heat pulsed in her neck, and she let her neck fall back onto Jack's shoulder. Jack let his lips brush the pattern on her neck in swift movements, letting his lips bathe in the warmth pulsing in Elsa's neck. Elsa's breathing quickened, then shook every time Jack placed his lips on her frosty mark.

"Jack, come on…" Elsa whispered, her eyes closed.

Jack chuckled. "Okay, okay, Snowflake. But first…"

Jack moved his lips over to Elsa's, and he leaned them both against the parlor wall. Elsa's heartbeat pumped faster and faster; she felt a tingling sensation from her stomach that was growing to her chest. It felt like tiny butterflies, except this type of feeling wasn't from nervousness. Elsa returned the kiss shyly, and Jack pulled away, a smile planted on his face. Elsa raised an eyebrow, confused.

"Why are you smiling? Did I do something wrong?" Elsa stroked her braided hair quickly, unaware of this habit.

Jack put a hand to her hair, and disengaged it from Elsa's tight hold. "Relax, Elsa. Are you ready to go?"

Elsa nodded, still confused. "Okay, I guess."

Jack held Elsa's waist firmly, and the wind whisked them away.

* * *

**Sorry I didn't update earlier, it's just that ISATs and lots of projects got in the way. Also, I had a really bad virus in me, so that's why I kept putting up really short chapters, then I just stopped all of a sudden. I had two fevers, a really****…REALLY bad sore throat, and lots of coughing. So, please stop trying to ask for more chapters, I'm trying the best I can. AIR HUGS AIR HUGS!**

**~KiPanda Cutie**


	18. Chapter 18: Souls of Snow

**Hello my pretties! It is your dear writer again, ready to write and ready for you guys to read to your heart's desire (that didn't make sense, I know). Anyway, my life has been sort of chaotic. Make that REALLY chaotic. But you don't want to hear about your writer's problems. You want to read, and demand, and read, and hopefully review (try imagining saying that in North's voice****—It's hilarious). Now, enough with the chit-chat! It is time for Chapter 18: Souls of Snow!**

**~Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians or Disney. HAPPY FLUFF AND SUNSHINE!~**

* * *

"Are you still afraid of flying now, Elsie?"

Jack held Elsa in a tight embrace, his fingers brushing her neck ever so softly. Elsa's head was pressed against Jack's hoodie-clad chest, afraid of looking down. Elsa nodded, her movement wrinkling the fabric. Jack sighed, then smiled his mischievous **(and let's face it girls****—totally HOT) **grin. He pressed his thumb against the spot where her jaw and neck met, and Elsa's head jerked up. He stroked the spot again, and Elsa let her head fall onto his shoulder. Her breathing quickened, she couldn't look down, she couldn't. Jack turned her around, and kissed her jaw, trailing down towards her neck. Elsa tried to stop her head from lolling down, but she couldn't help it, the warmth was so soothing. Her eyes focused below them, and she panicked. The towns, the cars—everything looked so miniature! She breathed quickly, letting the panic overwhelm her. Jack sensed her worry, and turned her around quickly. He put his arms around her figure, and hugged her, letting his lips brush the side of her neck. Elsa's panic dissolved into nothingness, and was replaced with calm. She let him hug her tighter, and kissed his cheek.

"I'm okay now, Jack. It's okay, now," she whispered in his ear.

Jack loosened his hold on Elsa, and stared into her deep blue eyes. "I'm sorry Elsa. At first, I thought I was playing with you. I didn't realize that—"

Elsa shushed him, and kissed his lips, letting her mouth swallow up his unspoken words. Jack placed a hand on the back of Elsa's head, and tangled his fingers in her hair. She leaned into Jack, and placed a hand on his chest. Her other hand was placed on his neck, and she pulled her legs up to his waist. Jack felt Elsa's fingers tracing random patterns on his neck, and her lips moved over to his neck. Her fingers traced curling lines, floral patterns, and random swirls. Her lips pulled away, and she gasped. A frosty pattern of Elsa's finger tracing appeared on Jack's neck, and at its center, a beautiful floral pattern where Elsa's lips were. Jack brushed his fingers against the patterns, and fingered Elsa's as well.

"We're matching now," he said with a wide grin.

Elsa giggled, and directed them to the location of her ice palace. They landed on the balcony, and Jack helped Elsa hop off. They opened the doors and let them slam shut behind them.

"What are we doing here?" Jack asked, his head cocked to the side.

Elsa just shook her head. "This isn't where we're going. I just wanted to make a pitstop first so I can tell you exactly where we are traveling."

Jack held Elsa's waist, and leaned in close. "Then, tell away Snow Queen."

Elsa looped her arms around Jack's neck. "Well, it has to do with you…"

Jack kissed her jaw tenderly. "Go on…"

Elsa smiled, her eyes staring at Jack's ice blue ones. "Um, it's a really important place…"

Jack kissed her neck, his snowy white hair brushing against the bare part of her shoulder. "Mmhm," he mumbled against her skin.

Elsa put a hand to her lips, deep in thought. "Well, kids believe in you there…"

Jack traced her collarbone lazily. "Elsie, people believe in me everywhere now."

Elsa twitched her nose slightly, trying to find the perfect way to reveal the place to him. But right now, he was distracting her…A LOT. Jack kissed her nose, then moved his lips to hers. He was tired of waiting for Elsa to tell him—he had given up. Elsa almost forgot what she was going to say, his scent surrounding her like a trap. Jack moved his lips slowly against hers, the slow motions mixing around all of Elsa's thoughts. She couldn't forget—she couldn't! His lips parted, and tasted Elsa's lips. Winter and sweetness. Elsa kissed him back slowly, trying to find the right timing to reveal the surprise.

"We're…we're, uh, going to…Burgess…" she murmured against his moving lips.

Jack paused in shock, and pulled away slightly. "To…Burgess?" he repeated slowly.

Elsa nodded, and Jack put his hands to his hair and laughed. "We're going…Now? Like, right NOW?"

Elsa nodded again, happy that he was so excited. "I didn't want to give it away that early, so…"

Jack ambushed her with tight hug, and he kissed her lips happily. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

He grabbed Elsa and his staff at the same time, and carried her out of the palace, letting the wind speed them to Burgess, Pennsylvania.

* * *

"So, how's your flight on Frost Airlines, m'lady?"

Elsa leaned her head closer to Jack's shoulder, and kissed his jaw. "Very nice, my Guardian pilot."

Jack paused his flying for a minute, and smirked at her. "So…I'm your, uh, pilot, now?" he wagged his eyebrows.

Elsa looped her arms around his neck. "Well, if you want to be, pilot."

Jack floated them down, just so they were right above Burgess. "Then, I guess I'm your pilot."

Elsa rolled her eyes and kissed him softly, pulling away slowly. Jack lowered them down to the icy lake, and tightened his hold around her.

"Did I ever tell you how happy I am that we're in Burgess?" he crooned against her jaw.

"Yes, you did. Twice, now."

Jack rubbed his lips against her neck. "Well, I'm still excited. Do you mind if I'm your tour guide for the day, Elsie?"

Elsa placed her hands on his shoulders. "Sure, my Guardian. What does Burgess have to offer to the Snow Queen?"

Jack tightened his hold on Elsa, his lips barely brushing hers. "Well, it's home to a very famous Jack Frost…"

Elsa smiled, and looked into his eyes. "I already have you, Jack."

Jack swiped his nose against her chin. "Sh, Snowflake. Don't ruin the moment."

Elsa closed her mouth, and leaned into Jack's lips. He captured her lips swiftly, and twirled her around in the air. She raised an eyebrow at him, but he just laughed and nibbled her lip lightly. Her lips parted immediately, her heartbeat quickening with each movement of his lips. Jack exhaled, his scent entering Elsa's mouth. It numbed her senses, and her body melted in his arms. He hoisted her legs up to his waist, and ran his lips across her collarbone. She inhaled and exhaled quickly, warmth spreading all over her body. Jack stroked her neck slowly, taking long strokes and letting his lips fall upon the flowering pattern on her neck. Elsa regained her composure and snapped back to reality. She pushed her lips to Jack's, letting her legs fall to the ground. Her lover hugged her close to him, and pressed his forehead to hers.

"I love you," Jack stated simply to Elsa.

Elsa pulled away, and stroked his cheek lovingly. "I love you too, Jack."

They intertwined their hands and left the lake, stopping at a house. Jack scooped up Elsa and flew up to the top of the house's fence, their legs dangling over the top. Suddenly, they heard voices. They squinted their eyes to see who the voices belonged to. A group of kids emerged from the distance, their faces stuck in some kind of mythology book. Their figures grew closer and closer, and Jack began to recognize their faces.

"Jamie! Hey!" He yelled, and the kid in the center of the group popped his head up. His face lit up when he found one of his favorite Guardians.

"Jack! Hey guys, it's Jack!" The kids all ran up to the fence cheering.

Jack gestured to lower their voices. "Hey guys, how are you guys doing?"

The kids answered in unison. "Good."

Then, they noticed Elsa. "Who's this, Jack?"

Jack intertwined his hand with Elsa's. "Well, this is Elsa. She's the Queen of Arendelle, and she has powers like me. See?"

He nodded at Elsa, and she placed her free hand palm-up. Her palm lit a light blue, and a swirl of snowflakes flurried in her palm. The kids were fascinated, their eyes on each falling snowflake in her palm.

Jack continued where he left off. "Elsa is my girlfriend, and she means a lot to me."

The children's heads snapped up and back to Jack when he said girlfriend. Jamie's head kept moving left and right from Jack to Elsa.

He nodded in approval. "Well, I like you guys. You two make a great couple."

Jack tightened the hold on Elsa's hand, and kissed her. The kids made disgusted noises, and tried to close their eyes.

Jamie scrunched his nose up. "Do you guys…do _that_ often?" he asked.

"Yup," Jack nodded against Elsa's lips, and pulled away.

The kids made their disgusted noises louder, and Jamie stopped them for a minute. "Well, why did you guys come today? It's the middle of summer."

Jack played with Elsa's fingers. "Well, it wasn't actually me who decided to go to Burgess. I mean, I definitely thought about going for an anniversary or something, but it was Elsa who decided this today."

The kids crossed their arms and shook their heads in fake shame. Jack feigned shock and sadness, and leaned his head on Elsa's shoulder. Behind his back, he created a snowball, and threw it at Jamie. He landed on the floor, and smiled.

"Let's go get them!" The kids all shouted and cheered, and Jack created a small snowfall, white snow covering the small area where they played. The children scattered, forming snowy spheres with their bare hands. Snowballs flew everywhere, and Elsa used her powers to deflect them. Suddenly, she ran to Jamie, and whispered in his ear.

"Hey, what about I join your team? It'll be a secret. All of us against him. What do you say?"

Jamie nodded, and shook her hand. "It's a deal."

Elsa smiled, and continued to deflect the flying snowballs targeted to her. The fight raged on until sunset, and that's when the finale began. It was only Jamie, Elsa, and Jack in the arena, everybody else had gotten hit. Just then, Elsa's powers created a humongous snowball, and turned towards Jack. His eyes bugged out in surprise. Elsa aimed it at Jack, and waited for his last words.

"Elsie, I thought we were in this together."

Elsa threw the snowball. "I was with the other team."

The snowball landed with a thud on Jack, and a hill of powder covered Jack. His head popped up, and he shook the extra snowfall off his hair. He smiled and shook his head, admitting defeat. The kids cheered and whooped triumphantly, making a circle around Jack. They formed a snowball in their hands, and threw it at him. He disintegrated their snowballs, along with the snow (minus the powder on him, because that's Elsa's magic). The kids groaned, and Elsa helped Jack up.

"Time to go already?" She asked with a smile.

Jack nodded. "Well, we're gonna have to if we want to get there before Bunny shoves us in a sack, right?"

Elsa raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. They waved to the kids, promising that they would visit soon. Jack held on to Elsa, and the wind whisked them to the workshop.

On the way, Elsa sighed happily. "Those really are nice kids, Jack."

Jack smiled at her. "Yeah, I know. I love it when kids get that expression, that happiness. Makes me feel believed in."

Elsa giggled, and kissed his lips. "Well, I'm glad that your happy."

Jack kissed her again, and paused his flying right above the workshop. He let his lips brush her collarbone, and he ran his lips over her neck. She took a deep breath, and she exhaled quickly with each stroke of Jack's lips. She stroked the matching pattern on his neck, and traced it with her index finger. She felt his breathing quicken, and he pushed his lips against hers. He nibbled her bottom lip and ran his thumb across her jawline slowly. She leaned against him for support, and he held her close. He kissed her one last time, and pulled away. They smiled at each other, and a loud voice boomed from outside the skylight of the workshop.

"Hey Jack! Get down over here, your girlfriend is mortal, remember? She must be starving!" North yelled.

Jack and Elsa peered down through the tiny skylight, and looked back at each other.

"Do you really want to eat cookies with elf spit on them?" he asked her.

Elsa scrunched up her nose. "No, I think I prefer something with less…elf spit, or spit at all."

"Sorry, North. I think I'll take her to a nice restaurant instead," Jack yelled down to North.

North shrugged his shoulders and walked away. Jack and Elsa once again left the workshop, and flew off.

"So, where would the Snow Queen like to eat today?" he asked.

Elsa thought, her finger tapping her chin. "Hmm, well, I think that we should go back to Arendelle to eat. But only when Anna and Kristoff AND Olaf are done."

Jack smiled and nodded, and the couple flew to Arendelle. They arrived there quickly, and Elsa whispered to the servants her directions. They nodded, and hurried off, focused on creating dinner…AGAIN.

Elsa led Jack to the kingdom quietly, trying not to wake anyone in the kingdom. The servants brought a small dinner, just right for two people, just as Elsa directed. The servants raised a brow in confusion, for they didn't know who the second person would be. Elsa sat down in the Queen's seat, and Jack sat next to her. In front of them were plates of salmon and lutefisk, and bowls of foreign veggies and fruits. Elsa placed a filet of salmon on her plate, along with a small handful of veggies. Jack stared at the lutefisk, not sure what that fish was.

"Hey, Elsa?" Jack began to poke the lutefisk curiously.

"Yes, Jack?" Elsa stared at Jack's repeated poking of the lutefisk, wondering what he was doing.

"What is this…thing?" Then, he tried to poke the eyeball.

Elsa had enough. She took the fork and placed it on his napkin. She scrunched up her nose in disgust, imagining Kristoff gobbling up the lutefisk, picking up its tail with his fingers, and dropping the thing into his open mouth. She shivered, and looked at Jack.

"If you don't like stinky fish, I recommend that you don't eat that. And besides, we're saving a supply for Kristoff," she said in a hushed tone.

Jack frowned, and pulled his finger away from the plate of lutefisk. Instead, he took an apple in his hands, and took a bite, letting the juice drip onto his chin.

Elsa rolled her eyes and walked over. She leaned over, and kissed the juice off his chin. Jack's breathing hitched, and he held Elsa's shoulders firmly. He kissed Elsa's lips, his mouth tasted of apple juice. Elsa pulled away slowly, and went back to her seat. They ate in a comfortable silence, their silence full of staring and intertwined hands. When they had finally finished, they walked out of the kingdom together, and flew back to the workshop. North was waiting for them, and directed them to a guest bedroom in a long hallway. Elsa thanked him, and closed the door behind her. Jack was waiting on the bed, his ice blue eyes seemed to glow in the dark room. Elsa yawned, and slumped down to the floor. Her eyes blinked unsteadily, and Jack strolled over to her. He nibbled her lip softly, and she leaned on his shoulder. He kissed her neck, letting his lips linger on her skin. Elsa's eyes shot open, and her heart started beating quickly. She looked into his eyes, and pressed her lips to his. He deepened the kiss, and brushed his nose against hers. She hugged his neck tightly, and looped her legs around his waist. Jack stood up and carried them over to the edge of the bed. He pulled away slowly, and laid her down on the fluffy pillow. He got up to sit on the rocking chair, but Elsa held his wrist firmly.

"Don't you even think about it," she mumbled.

Jack smiled, and climbed in. He kissed her forehead, and Elsa snuggled into him, letting his arms circle around her figure loosely. Sleep overwhelmed Elsa, and her breathing slowed, soft breaths sending bursts of comforting warmth into Jack's chest. His eyes drooped, as soon, he too fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Well, this chapter was long. BUT I CAN'T CONTAIN THE FLUFF! Just a day with the cutest cold couple EVER! I love all of my reviewers, I have so many! AIR HUGS AIR HUGS! Let's prepare for the big battle! Oh, and go ahead and have a look at my new poll! Please take some time and answer the questions, they'll help me write new chapters!**

**~KiPanda Cutie**


	19. Chapter 19: A Battle to Prepare For

**Hello, my lovelies! How are you today? I sent out a new poll, so go look it up on my account! AGAIN, I HAVE A POLL THAT NEEDS VOTES. WILL HELP WITH IDEAS. Anyway, I was thinking: How would Elsa look like if she was actually in combat? I'm not talking about that one scene in Frozen where she defended herself against those icky Weselton men. I mean REAL combat. Attacking. So, in this chapter, expect lots of fluff, special combat suits, and COMBAT WORK! Here's Chapter 19: A Battle to Prepare For!**

**~Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians or Disney. HAPPY FLUFF AND SUNSHINE!~**

* * *

"Snowflake, oh Snowflake. Come on, Elsie, it's time to get up. Your Guardian is trying to wake you up…"

His voice echoed in Elsa's ears, and she dug her head closer into Jack's chest.

"No, please Jack. Just a few more minutes…" Her voice trailed off as she dozed off again.

Jack shook his head and sighed. "Hmm… What can wake the Snow Queen of her slumber?"

He stroked her jawline, and brushed his lips against her collarbone. Elsa rolled over, she was lying flat now. Jack tilted his head and nipped at her neck, only to get Elsa's hand smashing into his face. He lifted away, and rubbed his head.

"Ow, Elsie. Are you up yet?" he whined.

Elsa didn't answer, her lips showing the faintest hint of a smile.

Jack pressed his lips to hers, and deepened the kiss. Elsa opened a single eye, and returned the kiss. Jack captured her bottom lip, and nibbled it gently. Elsa's other eye opened, and she looped her arms around his neck. She moved herself so that she was on top of him, and Jack wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her close.

"So, Snowflake, are you awake yet?" he murmured against her jawline, and moved his lips against her neck and shoulder.

Elsa's heart pounded against her chest, the loud beats pounding against Jack's own heart. "Not quite yet, Guardian."

Jack smirked, and pushed his lips against hers once more. His fingers traced her collarbone, smirking at the sound of her quickened breathing. He moved his lips back to hers, keeping his attention on her bottom lip. Elsa's lips parted, and she tangled her fingers in his snowy hair. Jack exhaled, sending a breeze of minty snowfall into her system. He pulled away slowly, and stroked her jaw tenderly.

"Are you awake now?" he asked, and Elsa nodded.

They stood up and left the room, trying to find their way out of the labyrinthine of hallways. When they had finally escaped, they had arrived at the parlor, with all the Guardians staring at them. North, in amusement; Tooth, in relief (for one could get lost in those hallways and never escape); Sandy, well, he was sleeping, his snores coming out in soft purrs. Bunny rolled his eyes, he probably thought that Jack and Elsa were in the middle of their moments (they were, but it was shorter).

"Well, now that everybody is present, we have big news," North bellowed.

Bunny gestured him to keep going.

"Pitch is back, and he has partner. Someone named Hans, from what Elsa said."

The other Guardians gasped. It had only been a little while since they had defeated Pitch, he was becoming stronger, and he had a partner to help with his evil deeds.

"We need to protect the children, and most of all…Elsa."

All eyes turned to her. They needed to protect her. Pitch and Hans didn't know that Jack had united with her, so she needed to be kept away from their prying eyes. Jack held her hand tightly, stroking his thumb against her hand in soothing motions.

Elsa stepped forward to speak. "What if Pitch and Hans are targeting all of us? The Guardians, Anna, Kristoff, and I. What if they're aiming to end us once and for all?"

North put a hand to his long shaggy beard, and thought deeply. All of a sudden, he jumped up excitedly. "We need to prepare you for combat! Yes! If Pitch wants to come to us, we hit hard with you. You and Jack are same, yes? Then, with two Jacks we will end Pitch and his little minion!"

Jack's eyes lit up, clearly approving the plan. "Yeah! Elsa, I could train you to use your powers for combat. I know you're used to defending yourself with them, but attacking is just the same. Come on."

Elsa smiled and nodded, and followed Jack to the combat area.

* * *

"So, what do we do first?" Elsa asked.

"Well, first of all, when we train, we have to have the proper attire. Long dresses aren't going to cut it, Elsie," Jack gestured at Elsa's icy clothing.

She sighed and waved her hand up in a sweeping motion in front of her body. Snowflakes swirled like a ribbon around her, and soon, she was covered in almost the exact clothing as Jack's. She was clad in a baggy light blue hoodie, and a lighter pair of tight-fitted beige pants. She had untied her braid, and wave of platinum blonde locks spilled out. Her hair reached just about to her naval, and she removed her icy heels, leaving her feet barefoot. Jack's jaw dropped at the new and improved Elsa. He took a step forward, then another. He took a strand of her hair, and twirled it on his fingers. Elsa smiled at him, and he let go, tucking the strand behind her ear. He fixed her hoodie so that the marking on her neck was visible to everyone. Her collarbone peeked out just a little from the slight "V" of the hoodie's neck. Elsa pressed her lips against Jack's, then pulled away. He walked back to his combat location, and created a snow golem that responded to his thoughts. Elsa took an unsteady combat stance, and placed her hands in front of her face. She looked away, she heard the light thumping of the golem approaching her. Jack walked up to Elsa, and lowered her hands.

"Elsa, there's no need to be afraid. I won't hurt you. This is just a practice round. Okay?"

Elsa nodded weakly, and Jack walked back to his spot. The golem advanced once more, and its claws swiped at her, slow enough for her to notice. She placed a hand out in front of her, and blasted a wave of icy spears at it. The golem roared, and crumbled into the ground. Jack clapped his hands, and flew over to Elsa.

"That was great, Elsa! Now, how about you try to fight two golems?"

He created two giant snow golems, and they advanced towards her. Elsa pushed her hands out towards her targets, and two jagged and sharp waves of ice sped towards the golems, and pierced their snowy chests. They rumbled and groaned, and fell to the ground, disintegrating into a fresh pile of snow. Elsa looked at her hands, and smiled.

"I did it! I got them!" she cried, and Jack lifted her up into his arms.

"That was amazing! You learn pretty well, Elsie."

Elsa pecked his lips quickly, and pulled away. "This was really fun, Jack."

Jack twirled his staff, and grinned. "That's what I do. Anyway, let's do one last training session. Me against you."

Elsa's eyes widened, her happiness fading instantly. She looked at his arm, that memory playing back in her head over and over again. "No, Jack. We can't. What if…what if I hurt you again?"

Jack stroked her cheek. "You won't, Snowflake. And besides, I can take it. Any bruise or scrape is manageable for the Guardian of Fun."

Elsa's eyes held a worried and scared expression. Reluctantly, she nodded, and took her combat stance. Jack took his, and counted to three. They ran towards each other, stopping a couple feet away. Jack immediately swung his staff at Elsa's head, and she ducked just in time. She countered with a wall of ice headed straight for Jack. He dodged to the side, the ice slamming into the wall, shattering into tiny shards. Jack blasted chilly ice at Elsa, and the attack landed on her leg. She gasped; she couldn't feel her leg, for it was covered in a thick layer of frost and ice.

Jack laughed. "Don't worry Elsie. It's temporary; it'll only last until the end of the fight."

Elsa glared at him and blasted his arm with ice, freezing it solid in an ice cube around his staff. Jack gasped, and looked at Elsa with a smile on his face.

"Good one," he stated simply, "but not good enough!"

He positioned his staff at Elsa, and a strong gust of wind pushed her back and sent her flying, her back slamming against the wall. She whimpered, but still refused to accept defeat. She forced her hand up, despite the wind, and shot out a spear of ice towards Jack's staff, which sent his staff flying into the wall. The ice pinned the staff on the wall, and she smirked at Jack. With the Spirit of Winter though, came the ability to fly. He laughed, and flew towards his staff. The wind had subsided, and Elsa got to her feet. She ran towards Jack, and tried to stop him from grabbing his staff. He snatched it just in time, and sent a shower of icy shards targeted at Elsa. She pushed her hands out, and a blast of ice covered the shards in midair, and gravity sent the frozen shards to the floor, shattering into a million tiny fragments. Jack and Elsa panted, their energy nearly finished. They looked up at each other, and sprinted towards one another. They grabbed each other's hands, and wrestled each other. An icy glow erupted from their hands, their opponent's energy rushing into their system. Elsa's hair fell into her eyes, and she tried to blow it off. Jack laughed at her attempt, and blew, her messy strands no longer falling into her eyes.

"I want to see your beautiful eyes when I win this fight," he snickered, and Elsa scowled at him.

She exerted more force—more than before, and Jack felt her energy pulse through his veins. His breathing quickened, and Elsa smirked. Jack picked up his staff with his toes, and tapped it against Elsa's pale skin. Her legs became covered with frost, the icy patterns racing all over her body. She felt her energy depleting, and she pushed her hands harder against his. The glow grew brighter, and a column of blue light erupted from their intertwined hands. The light lasted for a minute or two, then subsided quickly. They pulled away, and collapsed to the floor. Their breathing came out in quick puffs, and Elsa wiped the frost off of her. Jack gestured to his frozen arm, and Elsa removed the ice. Her leg regained feeling, and they held each other close.

"You were good. I think you're a great fighter, Snowflake."

"Thanks, Jack. You weren't so bad yourself, Guardian."

They stared into each other's eyes, each pair sparkling with admiration and love. They closed in the remaining space between them, and moved their lips against one another's slowly. They pulled away, and stood up, exiting the arena together. Elsa positioned her hands to transform her combat clothes back into her icy gown, but Jack stopped her.

"No, Snowflake. Keep it on, just for today. It looks good on you," he said with a cheeky grin.

Elsa smiled, but gestured to the fresh holes and cuts in the fabric. "But the clothes are ripped. It won't look lady-like."

Jack wrapped an arm around her. "Come on, Elsie. We'll be like twins, except we're a couple. It'll be fun, Guardian's promise."

Elsa sighed, then rolled her eyes. "Okay, fine."

They walked out and entered the parlor, only to find the Guardians in an important meeting, their bodies making a tiny circle. Jack sat Elsa down, and leaned against the chair. He whistled, and stabbed his staff on the ground. The Guardians turned towards Jack, and their eyes bugged out when they saw Elsa's new attire.

"Crikey, she looks like you've been putting her through the ringer, mate," Bunny said, "Not that I don't like it though. If she weren't yours, and if Tooth wasn't mine, I would've made a move on her right about now."

Jack glared at Bunny, and Bunny stepped back, putting an arm around Tooth's waist. Elsa tried to smooth out the wrinkles on her clothes, and looked up at Jack.

"She's good at combat. I think she's ready," Jack stated.

The Guardians nodded, then silence. They looked at each other for a long time, and then they burst out in cheers. They would have a chance against Pitch and his uprising. Nothing was going to take them down.

* * *

**So, how was the chapter? I really like Elsa with her combat wear. And then, there's Bunny with his dirty humor. For those of you wondering, Bunny is not under Pitch's evil influence. Bunny's eyes are not pale and scary, they're all "green and springtime." The big fight is coming up soon, so be ready! And remember to take a look at my poll! Votes would mean a lot to me, as much as my reviews! AIR HUGS AIR HUGS!**

**~KiPanda Cutie**


	20. Chapter 20: The Beginning

**GUESS WHO'S BACK AND READY TO MAKE SOME HAPPINESS? IT'S YOUR QUIRKY AUTHOR OF WINTER'S DAWN, AND SHE'S BACK AND BETTER THAN EVER! I have good news and bad news. Let's start with bad news, cuz if the good news comes after, it balances it all out! K? Okay. Bad news: Probably doesn't matter to you, but you guys know I'm still in school (check my profile), right? So anyway, these girls are giving me a really hard time in gym, commenting on my athleticism (which I know I have none, but still, it hurts), and my voice. You guys haven't heard my voice (except for nekowithachainsaw, of course. She goes to my school, so ****whatevs), but if you did, my voice is really high and squeaky. Honest. People may think that this is no big deal, but for lil' ol' me, it kinda is. But, that's in reality! We're in Jelsaland, where Jelsa dreams come true times 10! And thank you, everyone, for encouraging me to write. But seriously, you should know better! Your little writer isn't going anywhere! I mean like, where can I go? This is the only site I write on. But anyway, THANKS! Here is your long awaited chapter: The Beginning!**

**~Disclaimer~ I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE ROTG OR FROZEN CHARACTERS! Happiness and sunshine! WEEEEE!**

* * *

"Sandy, show us a demonstration of our battle plan," bellowed North.

Elsa stopped fidgeting with her sweater holes, and marveled at the golden sand that rushed out of the Sandman's fingertips. A blanket of golden grains covered the walls and floor, and soon, the room was a golden model of Burgess, Pennsylvania. Jack circled the mini city, his hand intertwined with Elsa's as they maneuvered around the city. Suddenly, a sandy form of Pitch rose out of the top of an apartment's roof, as well as all the other Guardians and Elsa. Sandy waddled over to the figures of Sandy and North and picked them up. He placed them on the edge of the building, and a swarm of mini Nightmares arose from all sides of them. He scooted the figures closer to the Nightmares, and the figures burst into life. Golden North sliced at the Nightmares excitedly, Sandy with his whips. Sandy urged the Guardians and Elsa to focus on his next item. He placed Golden Tooth on the palm of his hand, and she floated in midair, her sandy wings buzzing. Sandy guided her over next to the figure of Bunny, which was placed on the side with Hans. Tooth and Bunny exchanged approving glances. Sandy then placed a mini Jack behind Pitch, and set the little Elsa beside him. Elsa and Jack's hands tightened, a small tug at their stomachs making them giddy. The mini ice couple used their golden ice powers on Pitch, a shower of snowflakes and ice blasted upon him. Sandy's presentation rippled and vanished into the palms of his hands. He grinned, waiting for applause. The Guardians and Elsa cheered and whistled. He bowed and took a seat in one of the huge armchairs lying around in the parlor.

"North, before the battle, I think that we should all go up against Elsa and see if she can handle multiple enemies at once, not to mention their incredible power."

Elsa gulped and glared at Jack. "What? No! I think I'm—"

North rubbed his chin and clapped his hands. "That's great idea, Jack! Yes, yes! That's wonderful! Come along, let us go to the arena."

* * *

Elsa and the Guardians arrived at the arena quickly, and North unsheathed his swords. "Tooth, Bunny. You take left. Jack, Bunny. You take right. I take center. Are you ready, Elsa?"

Elsa shook her head, her fingers fidgeting with a loose thread in her hoodie. Jack laughed, his voice sending echoes throughout the large arena. "Come on, Elsie! You're ready! You're strong, like me. You're powerful, like me. And you're—"

Elsa blasted a surge of power at Jack's staff, and it skittered away. "Okay, I'm ready."

Jack snatched his staff from the ground and swung it at Elsa's head. She ducked and created a half circle of icy spikes protruding from the ground in front of her. The Guardians all stepped back, their faces full of shock. Elsa smirked and sent the icy wave towards them until their backs were to the wall. She saw Jack whisper something to North, and the gift giver smiled and rubbed his beard thoughtfully.

"Yes, yes! That could work!"

Elsa glared at Jack and sent a shower of icicles at him. They pinned him to the wall, the icy spikes piercing his hoodie. He laughed and held his staff in front of him. A light blue glow of power surrounded his body and rippled off of him and his staff, and headed straight for Elsa. She gasped; time seemed to slow down. Bunny sent out his two boomerangs, Jack's attack still speeding towards her. Dark blue eyes widened, and she pushed her arms out in front of her and arched her back quickly. Her eyes squinted, her teeth clenched.

Then…something incredible happened.

Jack's attack was swallowed by a coating of thick ice that protruded from the ground in front of her. Bunny's boomerangs maneuvered around the giant ice sculpture and headed for Elsa's neck. She swept her right hand around in the air, and slowly inched her arm up. There was a deep rumble, and a giant wave caught the boomerangs and crumbled, the boomerangs lying in an icy pile. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Jack getting ready for another attack, and her hand cut through the air like a knife's blade. A clean cut, arm straight. An icy arm threw his body against the wall, his staff clattered to the ground. She heard the flutter of wings zooming towards her, and she created a wall of ice that blocked Tooth from further reach. She slammed right into the wall, and rubbed the bridge of her nose tenderly. North yelled his war call, and sliced his way through the ice to get to Elsa. She raised her hands above her head and clumps of snow formed in midair, expanding into a large ball of ice and snow. She sent it at North, and it slammed him into the wall. His swords were knocked to the ground, and she gracefully picked one up and twirled it around. She slowly stepped to the fallen Guardians, and raised an eyebrow at Jack. He shook his head and raised his hands up in defeat. She pointed North's sword at the Guardians, and slowly lowered the blade as they threw their hands up in surrender. She disposed of all the snow and gave North his blade back. Jack leaned on his staff and smiled at her.

"Yup, you're definitely ready."

* * *

**Yay! I'm back! Are you guys still crying over the fact that I'm back writing? Yeah, so am I. I love all of my followers! Air hugs Air Hugs!**

**~KiPanda Cutie**


	21. Chapter 21: One Last Kiss

**Hi hi! It's your author again with big news. First of all, I just uploaded a poll to my profile (I just learned how to). Secondly, the Hogwarts themed Jelsa fan fiction I am writing is half way finished. Then, I can upload it onto FanFiction and you can read it! Anyway, why this title you ask? Well, let's make one thing clear: Elsa and Jack are NOT dying in this chapter, or story. In this chapter, just before the battle, Jack and Elsa take the rest of the day off, and discuss some things (probably not what you're thinking of). There is a hint of Pitch in this chapter. So, have lots and lots of fangirl moments when you read this (especially if you're at school).**

**~Disclaimer~ I DO NOT OWN ROTG OR FROZEN CHARACTERS! Happiness and sunshine! WEEEE!**

* * *

After the meeting, Jack led Elsa outside the workshop. He scooped her up in his arms and took off into the air.

"Where are we going, Jack?" Elsa asked, her hands clutching tightly at Jack's hoodie.

Jack chuckled and stopped flying. "You'll see. I just thought that we should take the rest of the day off, before the battle."

Elsa frowned. "But, shouldn't we be planning? Or training? I don't think we should be…"

Jack scoffed and placed a hand on her cheek. "Come on, Elsie! It's been so boring sitting in there! Let's have a little fun instead! PLEASE?"

He kissed her lips quickly, and pulled away. "Please?"

She shook her head, and opened her mouth to speak. But before her words could be heard, Jack pressed his lips to hers and caressed her face in his hands. She wrapped her arms around his neck, the endless stream of blue sky and fluffy clouds not bothering her. Jack's hands planted themselves to her waist, and he brushed his lips against her cheek.

"Please Elsa…Please?" he whined, his thumb rubbing circles on her collarbone.

Elsa leaned her forehead against his, her porcelain skin pressing against his pale and creamy skin. "Fine. But only because I'm afraid that you're going to drop me if I don't."

Jack nodded and touched her hair. "That's probably true."

They continued to fly, stopping only to exchange a kiss or two (or three). Finally, Jack brought them down to their destination, and Elsa's eyes widened.

"Burgess? We're back here to visit the kids?"

Jack shook his head. "No, Snowflake. Jamie and his friends have summer camp, or something like that. Besides, we're not here for the kids. I just thought that we could stay here for the day and just talk."

Elsa raised her eyebrow. "Just…talk, huh?"

Jack gulped. "Yeah, just talk…ya know, about…whatever you want."

Elsa laid herself down on the grass, her hands touching the blades tenderly. A light coating of ice licked the fresh grass, making it sparkle. Jack followed, and he moved Elsa over so that she was lying on top of him. Her blonde hair splayed around her in waves. Jack's chest moved up and down with each breath, his heartbeat the loudest sound from the silence of the meadow. Elsa pressed her lips to his and let his arms wrap around her waist. Jack rolled them over, grass sticking to the back of her hoodie. He deepened her kiss, and felt her heart pump faster and faster. Jack's lips touched her neck, fingers brushing the marks on her jaw. A jolt of heat raced through her veins, and her breath hitched. Jack kissed her chin and pulled away slowly, his eyes on hers, his lips upturned in a cheeky smile. Elsa smiled back, and leaned her head on his. Suddenly, an image of her Guardian dying, laying on the ground, appeared in front of her eyes. His body splayed out in an awkward angle, his snowy hair spotted with blood. Golden and dark red blood sparkled on the ground around him, his eyes glassy and lifeless. That smirk of his now replaced with a pained grimace, the darkness swirling around him. Elsa gasped and suddenly, the dead figure wasn't him. It was her. Jack hovered over her, tears in his eyes, the darkness reaching, clutching at the blood in her heart. Her hands entwined in his were too pale, too..dead. She shook her head, and saw that Jack was staring at her.

"Is something wrong?"

She didn't know what to say. Should she tell him? Was it an awkward moment? Elsa fiddled with the strings on Jack's hoodie. "What if…what if I died? I don't want to leave you Jack. I don't—"

Jack placed a finger to her lips. "Woah, woah there Snowflake. What made you think that?"

Elsa looked away. "I don't know. I was just thinking…"

Jack traced her cheekbone and Elsa held his hand to her cheek. He held her close to him, the mid sun rays shining upon them brightly. "Snowflake, I'm never going to leave you. If you die, I would beg the Moon, _beg_ for him to let you come back to life." He held her hands and kissed her nose. "Even if I die again, you'll always know I'm around, whether I'm nipping at your nose or blowing a breeze. You'll know because I'm right here." He pointed a finger to her heart, and she giggled.

"Yeah?"

Jack nodded. "Yeah."

"Jack, after the battle, if we're still in one piece, what do you plan to do?"

Jack thought for a moment, his feet tapping on the ground in a rhythmic pattern. "Well, I would still spread winter to everyone. I would stay here with you, and…"

Elsa looked at him with an anticipating glance. "And?"

Jack ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know. I've been around this Earth for three hundred years, and I've seen couples throughout the years. They find each other, get to know each other, become friends, find a feeling within them when they are around that person. Then…then they get married, have a couple of kids, grow old together. I…I…" He blushed sheepishly, his lips in an awkward smile.

Elsa laughed, her thumb stroking the end of his smile. "Well, maybe if you play your cards right, you may find yourself at the castle with another job other than spreading winter around the world."

Jack chuckled and created a snowball, smashing it on her back. She gasped and shook her head, laughing.

She smacked him back with snow, and they exchanged chuckles. They listened to the rippling of the lake that was once frozen, and their toes crept to the edge. The water licked at their outstretched feet, the cooling sensation refreshing the hot weather. Jack wobbled over with Elsa in his arms, and jumped into the lake. Elsa squealed as the water touched her, soaking her cold body. Jack swam them over to land, and supported his body with his hands. Elsa rubbed her hair and squeezed it dry, wet strands of loose hair dripping of the cold lake water. They exchanged small smiles, the light caressing their features. They spent the day together in each other's arms, the midday sun darkening into an evening sun.

* * *

Back at the workshop, the Guardians were focusing their attention to the battle location, sharpening swords, strengthening throwing arms, and other things as such. Tooth's fairies practiced puncturing things with their long pointed noses, and ended up poking little needle-like holes into everything they could see. Baby Tooth wandered around everywhere, little wings humming throughout the parlor. North studied his blade, admiring the glassy shine that it emitted, and the quick slicing it performed. Bunny sprinted the whole workshop, only stopping to hug Tooth or push her gently out of the way. He made it to twenty laps per minute, and he strengthened his throwing arm and polished his boomerangs. Sandy lounged around, exploring his powers a bit here and there, then dozing off every once in a while. The Guardians were ready to fight Pitch, and ready to face his new partner as well. They put their weapons away and headed to sleep for the night, unaware of the darkness creeping up on them as they waved goodnight, and their eyes drooped.

The darkness slid through the hallways like a serpent, creeping under doorways and it raised itself up in a standing position. The shadows morphed into a man in a robe of darkness, skin made of shadows, eyes like pale candle flames. He had ended up in North's room. He snapped his fingers once, and the sound resonated throughout the room. North's eyes shot open and his eyes scanned his surroundings. He saw the man of darkness and tried to reach at him.

"Pitch!"

Pitch cackled and a stream of dark sand swirled around him, covering his mouth as it slowly blanketed his whole entire body. Pitch strolled out of the room and the darkness pushed itself under the bed, disappearing into the shadows. Pitch crept into Sandy's room next, chuckling as he created a ball of dark sand. He blew on his creation and it hurled itself at Sandy, the sandman's eyes fluttering open just as the ball of darkness swallowed him. Pitch entered Bunny's room, slightly surprised when he found Tooth dozing beside him. He laughed at the sight, and Bunny and Tooth quickly got to their feet. Their eyes narrowed at Pitch, purple and green irises glaring holes into Pitch's pale eyes. Pitch whistled and two Nightmares pushed their way up to the surface. They knocked Bunny and Tooth over, and morphed into a dark swirl. Tooth held Bunny's hand **(paw?)** as the darkness consumed her, and Pitch gave them both an amused glance before they were sucked into the ground.

"Now, time for phase two." He chuckled and sunk back into the shadows.

* * *

**I'd like to thank one of my fellow followers, because he/she gave me this idea and I gladly give her credit. Also, I would like to say that my head is a humble jumble of ideas. Thank you very much. Also, I updated chapter 20, so if you read it already, read it AGAIN. Thank you! Air Hugs AIR HUGS!**

**~KiPanda Cutie**


	22. Chapter 22: Shattered Hearts

**Hello! I just had the greatest 8 reviews today! BIG SHOUTOUT to 3TZ! Your eight reviews mean a lot to me! I could hug you! So I'll give you an early AIR HUG! WEEEEEEEEEEE! BIG APPLAUSE AND CHEERS! Okay, so I read that you mentioned that, "If this scene could be turned to be a movie, people would really love it and mark it as Best Romantic Love Scene!" I loveeeeeed your review so much! You are so funny! Keep up with the reviews! Anyway, here's Chapter 22: Shattered Hearts!**

**~Disclaimer: I do not own ROTG or Frozen Characters! HAPPY RAINBOWS AND SUNSHINE! WEEEEE!**

* * *

The light of a new day shined onto Elsa's eyes as she woke up, Jack's arms wrapped snugly around her. She kissed his lips and lifted his eyelid playfully. He grabbed her fingers and nipped them. Elsa giggled, and pried her fingers away from Jack's hold. They stared into each other's eyes, their pupils narrowing as the sun shined into them. Jack's skin seemed almost white in the sunshine, his ice blue eyes seeming more like ice and snow. His long fingers traced her cheekbones, and he kissed her jaw.

"You're up early."

Elsa smiled up at the sky. "The sky's awake."

Jack laughed and kissed her lips sloppily. She giggled against his lips and pushed him away. "Okay, okay."

Jack helped her stand back up. "It's been a while since I last heard about your ribs. Are you still hurting?"

Elsa nodded. "It's feeling a lot better, actually. I took off the bandages a few days ago."

Jack smiled. "That's great. We can go sledding and snowball fighting now!"

Elsa rolled her eyes. "Whatever suits you, Guardian."

Jack frowned upon the word 'Guardian.' "I almost forgot. We should get back to the workshop. North is probably gonna kill us or send the yetis after us, and we don't want to get shoved into an old sack and sent through a magic portal, do we now?"

She laughed. "I don't want to know, so I'm going to agree with you."

Jack flashed a glittering smile at her, and carried her in his arms. Elsa held onto him as he flew off, the sun shining brightly. It seemed like the day was going to go smoothly, that is, until they arrived at an empty workshop…

* * *

Elsa and Jack had stopped in the middle of the cumulus clouds. All they could see was white fluff. Elsa took this time to transform her hoodie and leggings into her dress. Her ice blue cape danced in the playful breeze, the icy fabric of her dress flying all over the place, the mid-thigh slit in her dress expanding ever so slightly. She braided her hair and pushed her bangs back. Jack's eyes widened when he noticed her new appearance.

"Really? You're not going to stay in the hoodie?"

"It was only for the rest of yesterday, Jack. And besides, it had holes and loose threads anyway."

"Awww…I really liked it on you. Maybe next time…"

Jack took her cape and pushed it over her head, her braid flying aimlessly in the wind. She laughed, and urged him to keep moving. It took longer than usual, for the clouds were covering the sky thickly, making it nearly impossible to navigate. They managed to find the workshop, and they entered through the skylight.

"Hello?" He yelled.

The parlor was empty and dark. There was no sound, not even a footstep. They searched the hallways, the rooms. Nothing. It was silent. Suddenly, they found a note pinned upon one of the doors.

**By time you read this, they'll be in my lair. I have all of your Guardian friends. The gift giver. The dream giver. The tooth collector. The Australian rabbit. Don't think you're going to make all those children believe in them again. I'm not after them. You see, power can come from almost anywhere. With the Guardians unable to spread their little wonder and hope around, you and the others are hopeless. You're too late, Jack. Soon, they'll disappear, and I'll finally prevail. And, don't try to protect your little lover. She's next****…  
**

**And remember Jack, there will always be fear, shadows, and darkness.**

** And me.**

**PITCH BLACK**

Jack gritted his teeth and yelled in frustration. He fell to the ground, slamming his fists onto a glass table. It shattered into many pieces, sharp blades cutting into his skin. Elsa gasped, the loud shattering noises nearly splitting her eardrums. The glass covered the ground in pointed shards. She hid behind a large armchair, afraid of Jack's outburst. _But this was someone she loved._ Golden blood welled up in the new gashes in his hands, and spilled over. He didn't care; he continued to slam his fists, not content until a large stain of golden blood tainted the floor. _He's going to hurt himself more than he already has if I don't help him_, Elsa thought. She couldn't imagine life without Jack by her side, holding her hand, his upturned smirk and his sparkling gaze. She lunged herself at him, and wrestled his fists, trying to restrain them from slamming the floor again.

"Stop, Jack! Stop!"

He couldn't hear anyone or anything. All he saw were the faces of his friends, his family. He felt the gashes split even farther, his knuckles splattered with dark red and gold blood. He dug his nails into his palms as he clenched his fists tighter, golden blood dripping out as he dug his nails in his skin. Jack continued slamming his fists to the glass-covered floor harder, refusing to let exhaustion take over him. He felt a warm, buzzing sensation tighten on his wrists, struggling to stop his motions. He resisted; he slammed even harder, a mixture of dark red and golden liquid running steadily from his wounds.

Elsa cried out, tears spilling from her eyes, her sobs awakening his ears, but not his other senses. "Please, Jack. Please. Stop, please…" she begged and pleaded, her hold wrestling his fists. "Stop! Stop, Jack."

He stopped bringing his fists down, and panted heavily. His eyes focused to Elsa's. Her dark blue eyes were glassy and fragile, tears brimming to the edge, spilling into streams. The rest of him soon came to their senses, his vision clear. He kissed her lips until he ran out of breath, until his emotions faded. Elsa had a hand on his gashes, her long fingers smearing his blood on her skin.

"Elsa, don't. You're going to get yourself dirty."

Elsa ignored him, and continued to wipe away the blood with her bare hands. Golden and red blood was smeared across her hands by the time she finished, the blood congealing on her palms. Jack took her wrists and stared at his blood on her palms, and looked up through his long lashes.

"I'm… I'm sorry. I just—I could've helped them. I could've _done _something."

Elsa shook her head, fighting the urge to place a finger on his lips. "No, Jack. Don't try to tell me that you could've saved them. Don't tell me that you're sorry for your actions. I love you, Jack. I really do. You're the only spirit in this world that I think about. That I gave my heart to. You don't have to act selfless in front of me. We're human, we make mistakes. We hurt ourselves upon the fate of others. And, whenever you're in trouble, you can come to me. I'll help you, I'll get you through this. We can save them, I know we can."

Jack smiled sincerely at her, and hugged her tightly. He held her hands, despite the thick covering of blood on them. He didn't care. Elsa was here, with him. They would get through this. Together.

* * *

Later that night, Elsa and Jack ate a small dinner and sat together on the roof of the workshop, admiring the stars. They looked through old designs of toys, and teased the yetis by throwing large snowballs at their wooly coats. Throughout all of this, they became more determined to free the Guardians, and planned to confront Pitch together.

When the final plans had been arranged, Elsa yawned, and resigned herself on the couch. Her sound breathing made Jack grin, and he stroked her hair. His Snowflake, his lover, his Queen…his Guardian. He protected her, and she protected him. There was nothing in the whole entire world that could break their bond. Nothing. As he thought this, though, a thick black fog slipped in through the windows, an odd hissing sound emitted. He whipped his head around, his hand on Elsa stiffening. She stirred slightly, her eyes fluttering, but never opening. Jack crept away from her, and raced towards the fog. Alone. His staff held defensively in his hands, he narrowed his eyes at the fog. It withered away, and standing in front of him, was Pitch Black. Pitch grinned at him, the fog weaving itself into the fabric of his robes. His pale eyes bore into Jack's ice blue irises, a flash of Jack's greatest fears aroused in his mind. _You're afraid that your lover will die, Jack. _The dark voice in his mind grew in volume and excitement. _You're afraid that everyone you __ever loved and trusted will disappear. Well, let me ease your mind on this, Guardian. **There will always be an end. Your friends, your loved ones will all eventually die someday,**_** somehow.** Jack's pupils narrowed, his breathing quickened. He furrowed his eyebrows, and squeezed his eyes and ears shut.**  
**

"Stop it! Stop! You don't scare me!"

Pitch clasped his fingers together. "Don't I, Jack? Don't I scare you? Look at yourself, forever frozen at seventeen. Well, let's have a look at your little lover, shall we?" He twirled his finger around in midair, and black sand shot out of his fingers, and formed a model of Elsa and him. "You and her may be in love now, Jack. But, what about in a decade? Two? Three?" His finger twirled the air faster, and the model of Elsa transformed, her sandy hair growing flecks of gray sand instead of black. "She's aging, Jack. But you? You're a spirit, forever at seventeen. Quite lovely to be young, isn't it Jack?"

Jack's jaw set and he clenched his teeth. "Shut up, Shut up! I—You—!"

Pitch cackled, and he tucked his finger inside his fist. The model of Elsa collapsed, her dead body floating above Pitch's fist. "And here she is, Jack. Dead. As. A. Doornail. And you're still stuck at seventeen. Childish, bratty, and _oh so young_ seventeen. You'll be stuck spreading winter to children you'll give trust to, children who'll just throw it all away. Don't you see Jack? You're nothing but a—"

"STOP IT!" Jack swung his staff around, and a storm of ice rocketed towards Pitch. He cackled, and dodged his attack. Little did Jack know, Pitch was moving towards Elsa! Jack swung his staff at Pitch, and he jumped out of the way, and inched closer to Elsa. Jack attempted to swing his staff at Pitch again, but Pitch grabbed it with one hand, and stared at Elsa's sleeping figure, which was merely centimeters away from his fingers.

"Isn't she beautiful, Jack?"

Jack shifted his gaze at Elsa, sound asleep, her lips parted slightly, her eyes shut. As Pitch's fingers creeped closer and closer to her head, she writhed around, her consciousness still fast asleep. Jack quickly shoved his hand and Pitch's chest.

"Don't. Touch. Her."

Pitch chuckled darkly. "But Jack, what's the point of loving someone? Loving someone who will only drift away, grow older? You'll never grow old with her, you'll never be able to lover her forever."

Jack prepared to swing his staff at Pitch's head. "I could kill you, so you couldn't hurt Elsa."

Pitch grabbed his staff. "But you wouldn't, for Elsa is right within my grasp. If you do choose to strike…"

He didn't have to finish what he was going to say, because Jack knew already. _If you do choose to strike__…I'll end her happiness. Send fear pulsing through her system, remind her of the worst times, and she'll put an end to herself. _Jack swung, but paused in midair, fearing that Pitch would hurt Elsa. He let his staff clatter to the ground. In that moment, Elsa's eyes opened. She cried out in surprise as her eyes focused on Pitch's fingers, nearly a millimeter away from her face.

Pitch smiled and wrapped his arm around Jack's throat. His free arm held a pick-axe made from dark sand, and was pointed straight at Elsa. Jack struggled in Pitch's strangling hold, his breathing going shallow.

"Now Jack, watch, as I capture your little Snow Queen. This is going to be entertaining, isn't it Jack?"

"NO!" Jack screamed, and Elsa's eyes widened as the axe came towards her.

"Take me instead! Just…Just let her go," Jack's heart slumped down from his chest, and it seemed as if his whole world was crumbling away before his eyes.

Pitch stopped what he was doing, and his axe withered away. His hand covered his lips in a considering position, as if he was thinking about Jack's offer. "I see. If that's what you would like to do in order to protect your precious flower…"

"No! No, Jack! Stop, I won't let you do this! I can't—I can't live without you! I—I love—"

Jack cast a stern glance at Elsa. "What? That you love me? What's the point Elsa?"

Elsa straightened her back. "The…the point?"

Jack narrowed his eyes. "What's the point in all of this? Loving each other? I'm immortal, Elsa. I won't be able to do anything but watch you grow old and die. I'll be here all alone, giving Winter away. That's all I'll ever be able to do for the rest of my life. So, what's the point?"

"Jack…I…we promised that we would get through this together, that…that you loved me. Please, Jack, if you go with him—"

**"_I never even loved you Elsa._"**

Elsa felt her heart bleed as his words came through his lips, cold and crisp.

"What…?"

"I…I didn't love you…"

She slumped to the floor, her whole body trembling. Her mind felt blank, her body felt flimsy. She tried to tighten her lips into a straight line, to mute her cries. But she couldn't, and the tears rolled down her face. She felt her powers stir up, and a strong wind of snow billowed around her, her emotions getting the better of her. Pitch grabbed Jack's arm just as he was about to comfort her, his own heart breaking as she curled up into a fetal position, her sobs getting louder. Pitch's hand on Jack conjured dark sand, and it covered Jack like a second skin. Jack cried out, and he disappeared into shadows.

Before Pitch left, before Jack had disappeared, he leaned down in Elsa's ear, just loud enough for Jack to also hear. "I was going for Frost the whole time, not you my dear."

But Elsa couldn't hear, because her heart had shattered into glassy shards.

* * *

**I****…am a horrible person. I'm sorry my friends! But, don't worry! It will get better, I promise. Just wanted to evoke some hardcore emotions. Feel free to cuss at Pitch at this time or answer the poll on my profile. AIR HUGS AIR HUGS!**

**~KiPanda Cutie**


	23. Chapter 23: The Slightest Tremble

**Good day, my lovelies! How has your day been? MINE HAS BEEN WONDERFUL, THANKS FOR ASKING! I know, I know. You probably hate me for leaving you off that happiness-rainbow-killing-horrible-why-did-you-do-this-to-me-crazy-panda-lady-why-type of cliffhanger. I know, I'm horrible. But don't worry, it's gonna get better. LOADS BETTER. Feel free to go back to Chapter 22 and swear at Jack for saying those things. But, he had a reason to say those things. Honest. I swear on the River Styx (eternal torture waits for me, right nekowithachainsaw?). So…READ ON, MY FELLOW JELSA SHIPPERS (and nekowithachainsaw), READ ON! Here is Chapter 23: The Slightest Tremble! (You guys are free to swear during this whole chapter! Especially if you're at school and your class is in session! There will be some angry feels and some sad, no-no-no-no-no feels. Good Luck!)**

* * *

She was trembling. Convulsively. She felt her heart crack in half, split into quarters, divide into eighths, and shatter into a billion pieces. Glass. She was as fragile and vulnerable as a china doll. Glass. The thought brought her mind back to her Guardian, which made her burst into tears, the sobs growing in volume, no one to comfort her. She curled herself up further in, the cold finally seeping into her skin, causing more convulsive shivers. Each second seemed like an hour. Each hour felt like a day. The night droned on, her heart drooping like a wilted lily. Elsa thought about him. Jack. The way he caressed her face as she woke up in his arms, the way his eyes sparkled when he looked into her eyes. The way his pale skin felt warm and numbing, instead of cold and stiff to her as he made contact with her. That smirk his lips formed when he was about to make a snarky remark. Oh, and the way his tender lips felt against hers as he kissed her. She missed the feeling, the emotion Jack gave her. The sudden warmth as their hands intertwined, warding off the fear and troubles.

But they were all in vain.

She felt the mark on her neck push further into her skin, the cold sensations starting another round of tears that would leave salty rivers of pain and heartbreak.

_I said that I loved you, that I would help you through your obstacles__… I thought you'd do the same for me, my Guardian._

She thought she felt another person's presence, but she was in far too much pain to care.

* * *

Jack felt the darkness consume him like a anaconda swallows its prey. Whole. It reminded him over, and over, and over again about Elsa, how he left her, his cold words sinking into his skin.

_**"I never even loved you."**_

_**"I didn't love you."**_

Jack felt his hope fade away, his new dream wilted. His blossom, his Snowflake, his Snow Queen. His Elsa. He felt a sinking feeling in his heart, an irreparable fracture in himself. He heard a clanging of metal, a jingling of keys. Then a whoosh—and silence. Breathing, soft breathing. And lots of crying…lots. He opened his eyes, and found the Guardians in separate cages, especially Bunny and Tooth. He couldn't smile at his own joke, for every time his lips would upturn, pain shot him in the chest twice. He grabbed the iron bars, and let his head fall on the metal with a soft thump. Tooth looked over at Jack, her eyes widening.

"Jack…he's got you too."

He nodded, his mind blank. "Yeah, I guess."

Tooth placed a hand to her mouth. "But…but what about Elsa?"

Jack felt his grip on the iron bars loosen, and his hands dropped to the floor of the cage. "I don't want to talk about her."

Bunny's ears perked up. "You…out of ALL people on this planet besides her sister, DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT ELSA?" his voice grew in volume. "I THOUGHT YOU CARED FOR HER! I THOUGHT YOU LOVED HER, MATE!" His paw grabbed the iron bars roughly. "I thought you were her Guardian," he stated simply.

Jack punched the bars with all of his strength, and the cage swung to and fro, flipping Jack around inside. His blow left a bent spot on the bars, and he looked back a few hours ago.

_I love you, I really do. You're the only spirit in this world that I think about. That I gave my heart to. You don't have to act selfless in front of me. We're human, we make mistakes. We hurt ourselves upon the fate of others. And, whenever you're in trouble, you can come to me. I'll help you, I'll get you through this. We can save them, I know we can._

Elsa's words throbbed in his head. Jack heard Tooth slam herself against the iron bars.

"What did you do, Jack?"

Jack frowned. "Nothing. I don't want to talk about it."

"You always shove your hands in your pockets and run your hands through your hair when you're hiding something. Spill, Jack."

Jack shrugged. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Bunny swung himself at the cage repeatedly, his cage slamming into Jack's. "Tell her, mate! Gah! Adolescents are so annoying."

Jack found his hands in his pockets, and as Tooth said, his fingers running through his hair. He huffed and swore under his breath. "By the Moon, fine! Pitch visited the workshop, and he told me a few things. Truthful, honest things. He told me…He told me that everyone that I care about in this world, every mortal that I spend time with will eventually die. Everyone. He told me that Elsa will eventually die, and that I couldn't stop her from aging. So, I gave up."

Bunny's eyes were aflame. "Since when do you take advice from Pitch? He wants fear to control you, he wants you to witness your biggest nightmare. Cirkey! I thought at least you'd pick up a fight!"

Jack shook his head. "I did. But, then his advice sunk in. Guys, what's the point if she's only going to age? She probably has someone else; someone else that needs her, that loves her. So, I said that I didn't love her anymore, because I knew that she would find someone better that she would grow old with, have children and marry."

Tooth's eyes brimmed with angry tears. She blinked them away, and slammed her fists on the cage floor. "YOU JERK! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT TO ELSA? SHE'S FRAGILE! SHE'S YOUR OTHER HALF! YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID? YOU KILLED YOUR OTHER HALF! YOU LEFT YOUR BELIEVER! YOU HURT HER, JACK! You…You hurt her."

The other Guardians stared at Tooth, surprised by her furious outburst. Suddenly, a shadow formed on the lair's walls, and formed into a dark screen.

"Jack…The little fairy is right…Why did you hurt her Jack? Why did you break her…precious, little heart?" A dark voice echoed around the room.

The screen showed a live image of Elsa, her tears dripping down her face and arms. Her body was in a fetal position, her eyes red and puffy. She looked so vulnerable, so weak. Her platinum blonde hair was strewn about her face in stringy strands, pasted to her face like a second skin. The mark on her neck was barely visible, it seemed to dig into her soft and pale skin. "Jack…" she barely whispered his name. Jack clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. He hated to see her so broken.

"Why, she's so vulnerable, Jack. All you need to do now, is watch."

He kept his cold eyes on the screen. Suddenly, a glint of a sword flashed from the outside, and a quick image of red sideburns whooshed by. The door opened, and slammed shut. A man about Elsa's age stepped out, and he sheathed his sword back into his tailcoat. _Hans. _Jack's fists dug into the metal floor of the cage, and his eyes narrowed. Hans walked over to Elsa's side in a prince-like manner, and he crouched down beside her.

"Queen Elsa, I'm…I'm surprised to see you here," he said, feigning shock.

Elsa inched away from his gloved fingertips. "Go…Away…There's nothing for you to see here, and there's nothing that I want from you."

Jack reached his hand out to touch her, but realized that she was a projection.

Hans stroked her hair, and lifted a strand from her face, and tucked it behind her ear. "No, please Elsa. I…I came here to apologize. I shouldn't have acted that way, and to treat Anna like that, well, that was a crime. I beg and ask for your forgiveness."

Elsa stood up and hid herself away behind a wall. "You tried to kill me and my sister. I don't think I can forgive that easily, can I, Hans?" she replied coldly.

Hans followed her behind the wall, and took her hands. Her eyes looked fearfully up into his eyes. "Try to forgive, my queen…"

Jack cried out in anguish, and dropped to his knees. "No!"

Tooth and Bunny yelled out angrily. Bunny shouted not-so-pleasant things, and Tooth angrily tried to say something just as bad. They watched in horror as Hans moved in closer to Elsa.

Hans touched her face with his hands, and traced her lips with his gloved fingers. "Please, Elsa…"

Elsa felt her breathing speed up, and her body failed to move. "I…"

Jack grabbed the bars with all of his strength, and shook them furiously. "By the Moon! Elsa, move! **( Author's Quick Note:Think of a swear word and imagine him saying it!)** insert a bad word here, preferably the "d" word. (I'm not allowed to mention these bad words cuz I'm afraid to. Don't judge me!) Anyway, insert a swear word , Elsa! Just move already! Please!"

A dark laugh echoed throughout the room. "You know, I was actually targeting you. I knew that you would do whatever it takes to save your little Queen, so I lured you here by feigning interest in her. I sent that marriage proposal for a reason. I pinned that note to the door for a reason as well. You just walked into my little trap."

Jack's eyes widened. "What…what have I done?" he shook the bars. "Elsa! Elsa, listen to me! Please!"

But Elsa couldn't hear Jack. Her body shut down as Hans pressed his lips to hers, and tugged her closer to him. His fingers grazed the small of her back, and she shivered slightly, his fingers tracing her spine. She felt her mind leak, her brain an empty mass of nothingness. She let him hold her close, she let him press his lips to her jaw. She couldn't stop him, she felt powerless. But that was all she was.

"insert the "d" word here, and "it" to the word, Elsa! FIGHT BACK!" Jack barked at the screen, his pleads becoming desperate.

Elsa gasped as Hans traced the pattern on her neck with his lips. She felt the remainder of her mind slip away, and she was motionless. Powerless. Conscious, yet unconscious. Her heart sped up, and she was hyperventilating. There was nothing she could do. She was a weakling. Hans bent her backward and let his lips fall upon the front of her neck. She was pressed up against the corner of the wall; there was no escape. She let her head droop down in defeat, her body seemed to drag her down. Hans supported her body, and her head leaned on his.

Jack felt his blood race in icy streams inside of him, pulsing in his hands. A surge of blue light started to glow from his fingertips, and he willed his power to continue to pour into his hands.

Hans' gloved hands grasped her pale arms like an inescapable vice, and his lips touched the skin protected under her chin, right above her throat. Elsa trembled, and her heels shifted to the side. Her shoes slipped off of her feet, and her feet felt the smooth tile under her.

"Elsa…don't you see? I always wanted you…Always…"

Elsa breathed out on 'always,' and felt Hans' lips hover over her heartbeat. "…Always…?"

Hans nodded, his red hair brushing her chin. "Always…Elsie."

Jack gritted his teeth. "I called her that…" He felt a sliver of his hope fall away, but he couldn't give up, not now. The light in his fingertips began to glow brighter.

Hans' lips pressed against her heart, and Elsa felt her hands grip at Hans' arms tightly. He kissed her lips again, and wrapped his arms around her as tight as he could. Suddenly, a tiny part of her brain piped up. _I don't feel anything. My heart speeds up, but there's no exciting pulse or special feelings to his touch. It feels like nothing, just a bit uncomfortable._

"H-Hans…"

"Hmm?"

"Hans…Hans stop. Stop." The rest of her came flooding inside of her brain. She felt a faint part of her power, a tiny piece of strength.

Hans pulled away, but kept his hold on her. "Did…did I do something wrong?"

Bunny scoffed at the screen. "YES, YOU BLOODY DOG **(I looked it up in an Australian insult dictionary. Supposedly it means "unattractive woman.")**! YOU DID EVERYTHING WRONG!"

Elsa clutched the front of her gown. "Um…I think that it's best if you leave. I don't want to hurt anyone."

Hans laughed without humor. "Hurt anyone? Like Jack?"

Elsa stroked her braid absentmindedly. "Yes, maybe, I don't know! I just… I don't feel anything between us Hans."

Hans stepped back, reaching to turn for the door. Away from Elsa's glance, he kept a hand on his sword. "Well, if that's how you want it…"

Elsa nodded, and turned away. Hans' reach for the door vanished, and he unsheathed his sword. He crept forward, his sword out, ready to attack. Elsa heard the sliding of metal, and she quickly swung herself around and brought her hands in front of her, power glowing from her hands. They slowly walked around in circles in nearly crouching stances, sword raised and hands in front. As Hans swung his sword to stab, Elsa's power shot from her hands and pinned Hans to the opposite wall. She raised up several walls of ice around him. Soon, he was concealed from the rest of the workshop, trapped inside of Elsa's ice trap.

Jack cheered, and his hands glowed brighter and brighter, and the bars broke from the freezing temperatures as it eroded the metal away. He kicked the loose bars out of the way and jumped down, his ankles aching as he landed hard. He grabbed his staff and flew off, grabbing the keys and freeing the rest of the Guardians from their cells. As he left, out of the corner of his eye, he swore that he saw Sandy produce a sandy image of a not-so-nice-Sandy gesture. He laughed halfheartedly and sped off as fast as he could to North's workshop.

_I love her, no matter what may keep us apart. Age, disease, death. I don't care. My heart longs for her, and she longs for me. Don't worry, Elsa. I'm coming._

* * *

**(Happy trumpet sounds) WEEEEEE! Sandy flicked off Pitch! Sandy flicked off Pitch! Jack's gonna kick some butt! Jack's gonna kick some butt! Those of you who think Elsa's weak and powerless, you're about to see what she can really do next chapter! Or the next chapter after the next chapter! WEEEEE! Anyway, I was thinking some pretty nasty things at Hans. I hate him and his red sideburns. However, I don't hate on Helsa that much. I only hate on it when it hates on Jack. Cuz Jack is my lanky, frosty, smirktastic guy character, and everybody luv da Jack! Stay Stony nekowithachainsaw and all my other followers and favoriters! AIR HUGS AIR HUGS!**

**~KiPanda Cutie**


	24. Chapter 24: Unbreakable Bonds

**Yes, it is I with another chapter! It took an hour to find a decent title for this chapter; I couldn't stop laughing at those "insert swear word here" lines in my recent chapter. XD! Anyway, to make you fellow Jelsa shippers happy and content after some really intense chapters, I have made this chapter perfect! YAY! Okay, so here's Chapter 24: Unbreakable Bonds!**

* * *

Elsa sat in front of the ice cage she had made for Hans. He tried to break free, his body constantly slamming into the glass until he banged his head in the wrong spot, her fractured a few of his knuckles. She watched him struggle, silently laughing at his failed attempts.

"I enchanted the ice. You won't be able to escape until I—"

Hans laughed, his lip bleeding. "Until you die?"

Elsa glared at him coldly, and the walls closed in towards him. Hans yelped and scooted further back. Elsa sighed and continued to lean her head down on the table. She was bored; she missed Jack's sense of humor, his sarcasm, his teasing. She missed his kisses, his flirts, his eyes. There was nothing she missed more. She let a tear slip from her eyelid. She was alone in North's workshop with someone who had tried to kill her. Perfect.

* * *

Jack couldn't see anything but a thick grey fog. The workshop seemed hours and miles away. A column of smoke protruded from the thick mass of cloud, and he dove down. It was the workshop. The same workshop where Elsa was crying in; the workshop where her heart was broken, fractured, split. The workshop where Hans attempted to steal her heart, and kill her. He entered through the skylight, silently hiding behind a wall. He heard Elsa's tears drop onto the leather arm of North's chair, and he felt the vibrations of Hans' pounding on some kind of icy prison.

"Let me go, Elsa. I can help you."

Elsa turned her icy glare to Hans. "Never. Your heart is cold and frozen, just like this prison."

Hans pounded once more, and slumped to the ground. Elsa placed her head down on the arm of the leather chair, and cried silently to herself as she reflected on every memory she ever had with Jack. As each tear fell, Jack felt the urge to comfort Elsa tug at him more and more. Her eyes grew glassy and fragile, her hair splayed around her face like a sticky mess. She brought her legs up to her chest and huffed.

"If only…If only he could…be here…"

Hans banged on the icy walls. "Quit moping around! Why don't you just visit him?"

Elsa shot him a dark look, and moved the walls closer. "Because your oh-so-called master put him in his lair! And I'm stuck with you!"

Hans laughed. "Oh yeah, that happened, didn't it?"

Elsa rolled her eyes and went back to thinking. She remembered the time Jack had first told her that he loved her.

_Darkness. Then she saw her people. "Monster!" they cried, and she backed up against the wall. They moved forward, shouting "Witch! Sorcerer!" She thought her fingers touched the air in front of her, but then, she heard a single exhaled breath, then, the crowd was gone. She was alone. Elsa turned around, and fell down to her knees. Anna. She was frozen, ice covering her whole body. Elsa let the tears pour, dropping in a small lake before her. The shadows crept around her, and soon, Anna was a single sparkle in the darkness. She pressed herself up against the wall, and turned herself around, her knees brushing up against the stone. "What have I done__…?" Suddenly, a hand grasped her shoulder._

_"Elsa…why are you crying?"_

_Elsa looked over at the direction of the voice. There, crouching next to her, was Jack. His ice blue eyes seemed so close, his fingers brushed over her cheekbones slowly. All of her fear, her sorrow, seemed to melt away._

_"It's okay. It's gonna be fine. I'm here, we'll get through this. Your sister is okay, remember?"_

_Elsa felt her tears stop, and a piece of realization settled over her. "Yeah. She—she's okay."_

_Jack kissed her forehead. "And remember? The townspeople see you as their Queen. You're powerful, kind, and beautiful."_

_Elsa laughed, and her voice echoed through the dark hallways. Jack's thumb brushed her lips, and he leaned closer to her ear._

_"I—I love you, Elsie, so much."_

_Elsa gasped. His voice seemed to echo in her ears. The world around her started to crumble, but Jack kept his hold on her. Then, reality burst into her eyes like a bright light. She let her eyes flutter open, and she was cradled in Jack's arms._

Elsa sighed, and traced her finger around the patterns on her neck. "I wish you were here. I'm sorry, my Guardian."

Jack couldn't take it any longer. He stepped out from behind the wall and quietly stepped behind Elsa's chair. He placed a hand on hers, and kissed it.

"I'm here, Snowflake, I'm here."

Elsa's eyes widened, and she looked around. _Please, Man in the Moon. Please, please let her still believe. I love her. I don't want to leave her. _Elsa finally turned to Jack's direction, and she laid her eyes on Jack. She rubbed them, making sure that she wasn't in a dream. Jack smirked, and Elsa cried out.

"I'm so sorry!"

Jack hushed her. "No, Elsie. I'm sorry. I…I shouldn't have done that. I—I thought that you'd be better off without me. You were going to age without me, and you would die too. I thought that you would find others that would suit you better. I…I'm so—"

Elsa kissed his lips, tugging his face close to hers. He smiled against her mouth and held her in his arms. She pulled away, and breathed in his familiar scent. "I'm never going to lose you. I love you so much, Jack."

Jack hugged her close, and his lips touched her ear. "I'm never ever going to hurt you. Ever. You're my Guardian too."

Their noses touched, and they smiled at each other, eyes meeting happily. Suddenly, they heard a cough.

"Excuse me, Queen Elsa, but it's getting awfully tight in here."

Jack glared at him, then smirked devilishly. "Yes, Elsa. It's getting awfully tight in his cell. Why don't we release him?"

Elsa brought her cell down, and the ice disappeared. Hans brought his sword over his head, prepared to strike. Jack quickly shoved him to the ground, and his sword skittered away. Jack punched him in the jaw, and Hans coughed up blood.

"That's for kissing my girlfriend!"

Jack punched him again, this time in the nose. Hans' nose dripped out blood, and he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"That's for trying to kill her!"

Jack slugged him out the window, and the glass shattered around him.

"And that's, for calling her Elsie! No one calls her that but me!" he called at Hans.

Hans groaned, and passed out. Elsa held Jack's arm, and smiled. "North's going to kill you after he finds out what you did to the glass table and that window."

Jack shrugged. "At least I can enter and exit two ways now."

They exchanged laughs and spent the day in each other's arms.

* * *

**La la la la la! How's that for a ****reunion? Ha HA! Those chapters were intense, but hopefully enough to get you guys ready for the battle chapter. I love adding humor to really intense moments… Anyway, I'm nearly…nearly done with the Hogwarts AU for my Jelsa story. I just have to write a couple ten thousand words, and I'm done with the story! I'll post it soon, so stay tuned! AIR HUGS AIR HUGS!**

**~KiPanda Cutie**


	25. Chapter 25: Legends Unite

**Ello! It is I, the author! I have some BIG NEWS in SMALL NUMBERS. MY POLL HAS ONE VOTE CAST! Thank you, whoever put that vote in! The odds are turning for immortal Jelsa! Now remember, pick one Jelsa choice and one Kristanna choice. You don't want to choose both Jelsa choices, or else the whole poll will go kaput. So, answer the poll! It's on my lovely little profile. Anyway, SUMMARY TIME! Elsa and Jack are back together (they were never apart; I didn't give them a proper break up. Jack saying that he didn't love Elsa doesn't count. Just roll with it)! The other Guardians escape Pitch's lair and Hans reports the bad news to Pitch about Elsa. **

**In a Hans-like voice (preferably the stupid deep voice that he uses to seduce Anna and other innocent woman, and then breaks their beautiful hearts): Master, I'm sorry, but I wasn't able to murder the Snow Queen.**

**In a Pitch-like voice (the British voice that makes you think of shadows and bad dreams, or an evil but totally hot bad boy detective): But she's a mortal you fool! How were you not able to end her? I took the handsome smirktastic Winter Spirit off of your hands, and you're still not able to kill her?**

**In the Hans voice: I'm sorry, Master Pitch. But she's too strong, even for a half immortal one such as myself.**

**In the Pitch voice: You conceited fool! Do you know what this means? It means, Hans, that the Guardians will be able to defeat us! The Snow Queen possesses terrific power that can destroy this whole dark army! And with the Jack by her loving side (queue batting eyelashes), she'll be unstoppable! We need to find what fuels them, and destroy it!**

**Hans: Love, sire?**

**Pitch: Love? Hm… YES! Love! Her stupid love for Jack is what fuels them both! We need to take it down; destroy it, as one should say. But how? (queue thinking-about-how-to-ruin-true-OTP-love mode)**

**Hans: Pitch, didn't we already try to destroy their love for each other?**

**Pitch: Shut up, you royal brat, I'm thinking…(about how to ruin true love)**

**Hans: (ignoring him) I mean, I kissed the monster's lips myself!**

**Pitch (ignoring the royal brat): Wait…**

**Hans: (still ignoring) I won't complain about ****_that_**** though… Her lips were quite soft…**

**Pitch (talking to himself): Hm….**

**Hans: (still ignoring him) …and her skin was quite smooth…**

**Pitch (ignoring the conceited prince): I think I've got it!**

**Hans: (not paying attention) …and she didn't fight me off at first…**

**Pitch: Hans.**

**Hans: She really is quite the beauty…**

**Pitch: Hans…**

**Hans: Wait. Am I falling for her? No, no! I can't be! I'm the villain for crying out loud!**

**Pitch: HANS PAY ATTENTION!**

**Hans: (queue frightened flinch and backing away mode) Wha—? Huh? Oh, right sir!**

**Pitch: (queue the "Eye Roll") Whatever. Let's just have the narrator write this out.**

**The Fantabulous Author (who believes in true love and jack frost and jelsa): Thank you. Prepare to die you ****scallywags! MWAHHAHAHAHAHA! *insert evil-but-I'm-not-really-evil grin***

**(and…scene)**

**Anyway, Pitch sends Hans to once more try to destroy her love for Jack, and even sends himself into the picture. They don't try to make her love them, of course. Gasp! What will our lovely OTP do next? Here is the next chapter, Legends Unite! P.S. I can't write the next chapter until this poll on my profile has about ten or more votes. Please, I want to write this chapter so you guys can read it!**

**~Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ROTG OR FROZEN CHARACTERS! HAPPY FLUFF AND SUNSHINE!~**

* * *

Elsa and Jack were in each other's arms, wrapped snugly in North's blankets. They were sharing North's leather chair, enjoying each other's familiar company. Everything felt like the way it was before. Yes, the window was broken. Yes, there was a prince with red sideburns passed out outside with a bloody nose. Yes, they didn't care. Jack had told Elsa what happened, and she laughed when he told her about Tooth's angry outburst.

"She's like Anna in more ways than one," Elsa murmured.

Jack nodded, and twisted his staff in his hands. "Hey, Elsa?"

Elsa turned her glance at him. "Yes, Jack?"

Jack hugged her tightly. "Promise me that you'll never leave me. Promise me that you'll never forget me."

Elsa wrapped her arms around him. "I…I promise Jack. What aroused this idea?"

Jack pulled away. "After I said that I didn't love you, I felt like my heart cracked open. I don't ever want to lose you. I love you Elsa. Never in my three hundred and eighteen years have I felt this feeling that I've felt with you before."

In that moment, he seemed so vulnerable, his true emotions spilling out. Elsa gave him a small smile. "I'm not going anywhere for a long time Jack. I love you to the Moon and back."

Jack held her hands. "As do I." He cradled her in his arms and smelled the sweet scent of his lover's skin. His hands cupped her face, and he touched his forehead to hers.

Elsa smiled and stroked his head. Suddenly, there was a loud battle cry, and the door flew open. The winter couple found themselves face to face with the Guardians, all tired, dirty, and utterly exhausted. They cringed behind the blankets, and watched as Bunny held Tooth up with his paw. North flopped to the ground, snoring, sound asleep. Sandy was floating midair in a deep sleep. Jack pushed the blankets off them and threw the fleece cover on top of North. It cover the top half of him, but exposed the lower half. Bunny rolled his eyes and dragged Tooth and him to their room. Jack shook his head; they were growing weaker by the minute. Elsa walked out of the workshop, and stared at the moon intently. It was so beautiful tonight; the pale rays casting her shadow in graceful curves and bends. She sighed and walked out onto the crisp snow. It crunched below her feet as she stepped quietly towards the moon. She stretched her arm towards the light, and let her fingers stretch as well. They grasped the moon lightly, the white light caressing the bends in her grasp. _I'm worried about Jack and the Guardians. What if they're too weak? What if they disappear? I don't want to lose any of them. They feel like my family, my extended family in the least. _The moon seemed to glow brighter in reassurance, and all of her fears seemed to slip away from her fingertips. She looked up through her eyelashes, and felt the moon's rays hug her body loosely. She smiled at the moon thankfully, and heard loud steps behind her. She turned around swiftly, a rush of adrenaline booming in her ears. The steps erupted the calm, and her eyes looked upon Jack's eyes. She placed a hand to her heart, her heartbeat slowing to its normal rhythm.

"Oh, Jack. You scared me there."

Jack grinned and stared at the moon. "Looking at the moon? What are you so worried about?"

She felt Jack's arms wrap around her. She shrugged, and stared at her hands. "Oh, well, I was just thinking about some things…"

Jack kiss her cheek. "What things?" He mumbled against her cheek.

Elsa looked off into the distance. "Well, I was worried about you and the other Guardians. What if you're too weak to fight? What if you disappear?"

Jack captured her lips with his. "We're perfectly fine, Elsa. Don't worry about us. Worry about…By the Moon…"

Elsa glanced at Jack's startled face with confusion. She turned towards the direction of his stare, and gasped at what she saw. Th beautiful moon was clouded, fogged by the darkness, the incoming shadows and black sand towering over the sky. The wind howled, sending bursts of snow to whip against the couple, sending them flying into a nearby snowbank.

"Did you cause that?" Elsa yelled over the screaming wind.

Jack shook his head. "No!" he called back.

They kept their tight hold on each other, never letting the harsh wind tear them apart. The shadows stormed in, one crowd of pounding hooves to another. The eyes of a Nightmare were a bright gold, it seemed like its eyes held dreams. Dreams that would soon wither away. The dark tendrils of the storm slithered closer to the workshop, and Jack pulled Elsa to her feet. Her eyes kept focus on the darkness washing over them. It was just a couple feet—a couple feet away from swallowing them. The two ran into the workshop, and slammed the door behind them. All the Guardians jumped awake, scowls painted all over their faces.

"What the—Jack! What was that for!" North bellowed angrily.

Jack glared back. "There's a storm of black sand headed this way. We have to defeat it!"

The Guardians and Elsa ran out of the workshop, sword, boomerang, or hand raised. The dark storm cackled—Wait, no. The figure atop the storm cackled. "Why, look at all of you! Scared—Radiating fear! I love it…"

Jack wrapped an arm around Elsa. "Scared? We're not afraid of you Pitch!"

Pitch stood up straighter, his eery smile glowing in the dark. "I doubt that, Frost. You see, I know all of your fears, everyone's. Jack, your scared that I'm going to hurt your lover. How accurate does that sound, Jack?"

Jack clenched his fist at his side. "You don't know anything about me! Elsa's powerful and strong, she can defeat you!"

Pitch clasped his hands. "Oh, how sweet. The little girlfriend has strong powers. Elsa, dear? Do you want to know what you're afraid of?"

Elsa grit her teeth. "No, not really," she hissed.

Pitch's eyes bore into the most vulnerable places of her mind. "You're afraid that you're going to hurt people. You're afraid you're going to hurt Jack and your little brat of a sister. You're afraid that all of the townspeople won't accept you. How does that sound, dear?"

Elsa's eyes narrowed and she uncovered her ears. "You…You can't hurt me. You won't get close to my family, my loved ones. I'm not afraid of you."

Pitch guffawed. "You're practically glowing with fear! How precious, I think I'll start with you instead."

He raised a dark arrow at Elsa, and her eyes widened. Jack pushed them both down, just as Pitch fired the arrow. It landed in the snow, the target clearly not acquired. Pitch growled darkly. He needed to destroy the bond between the lovebirds. He sent a small swarm of his horses towards the Guardians, and he and his dark storm fled from the scene. The pounding hooves of the Nightmares drummed in Elsa's ears, and her head nearly drowned in adrenaline as they galloped closer. Jack swung his staff at one of the horses, and the Nightmare screamed as it froze slowly. The Guardians sliced and crumbled the Nightmares to mere dust particles, but they kept regenerating; they kept coming back. North sliced the Nightmare's neck clean off; as Tooth was holding a Nightmare down, Bunny's boomerang tore its head, and it slid to the ground, golden eyes diminishing to a dull glow. Jack swung the crook of his staff around a Nightmare's neck and pulled harshly, and the staff slid through the sand, the horse's head dissolving to dust. Elsa was nearly surrounded, the Nightmares that weren't distracting the Guardians reared up, and slowly crept towards her. She felt their heated breath near her pale skin, each puff sending uncomfortable shivers, the heat pulsing through her veins, making her droopy and sluggish. No. She wouldn't listen. She kept her stance, her arms up in a defensive gesture. Her eyes focused on Jack. He had just whacked the living daylights (if Nightmares could see the day) out of the Nightmare he had mounted on. It slumped to the ground, the black sand on his head fizzing and burbling. Suddenly, the Nightmare to her right hissed and made a rumbling sound in its chest as if to attack. Elsa narrowed her eyes and let her knees crouch lower. Suddenly, the Nightmare pushed her to the ground.

It was fast. Blindingly fast.

It was strong. Unbelievably strong.

It was a formidable enemy. It fed on her fear, tasting at her crumpled hope. Her vulnerability.

That's when the rest of the Nightmares prepared to pounce on their prey: Her.

Their glowing eyes were on her, as if sensing the depleting of her courage and hope. She couldn't do this, what was she thinking? She would end up not only hurting herself, but everyone else. It was pointless to fight. Pointless. Suddenly, a rush of anger overcame her senses. She felt a tug at her palms, but no power leaked out of her skin. She felt her body buzz with excitement; the anger bubbling up to her brain, washing it out—no, DROWNING it in fury. These sick creatures, they wanted her to fear them; to fear its creator. No, she wouldn't give in. She wouldn't let him see her feeble—weak. She felt a sharp burst of heat erupt in her body, her bloodstream seeming made of liquid fire. She felt a horse set its hoof down on her train, her ice work. The Nightmares were so close now, so near. She felt the rest of her senses collide with each other: uncertainty, anger, fury. It seemed to shoot out of her hands, her powers. Her feelings had been held inside of her for far too long, each step of a hoof arousing the fury within her. She was tired; tired of Pitch and his little pests; tired of how he was going to try to take away everything from her. She felt herself take in a sharp intake of her breath, and she cried out in anger. The Guardians all stopped what they were doing, as well as the dark horses themselves. Not only did an blue light envelope her palms, but it surrounded her body. A light blue, yet strong light. It wrapped around her like an aura brighter than the Northern lights. Jack felt his body freeze in its place. Not in a literal way, but as if time had slowed to a snail's pace. He watched it so precisely, so accurately. Elsa's icy light speared out in all directions. It pierced each Nightmare around her in the heart, the rush of light entering their sandy chests, causing them to implode from the inside out. She panted heavily as her energy drained with each imploding Nightmare. As dark sand sprinkled to the floor, she felt her knees buckle, and she fell out from under her. Jack rushed over to her, punching a Nightmare in the gut as he ran to her aid. Before her head could slam to the ground as she felt the last of her energy leave her, Jack scooped her up in his arms as he crouched down next to her.

"That was quite the light show," he smirked. "Better than Las Vegas, if you ask me."

Elsa laughed weakly. "I'd like to see this Las Vegas place someday, Jack."

She coughed and wheezed slightly, and her hand stroked Jack's face. "You might want to turn around. I think that Nightmare has a little crush on you."

Jack kept his eyes on her, but stretched his staff arm. He shot a blast of ice that ensnared the Nightmare's snout, and Jack shoved the crook of his staff into the Nightmare's chest, bringing it out slightly. It fell to the ground, and disappeared to dust. Without regenerating. Jack nodded to himself, obviously amused with this new discovery.

"Hey, try getting it in the heart," he called out behind him.

The Guardians' ears perked up (especially Bunny's), and they started stabbing at the Nightmares' chests. They dissolved quickly to dust, a final snort out of each Nightmare echoing through the night. Elsa felt her eyes start to close, but she forced them awake. Her body felt empty, her outburst finally achieved. Jack carried her nearly limp body to the Guardians, clearly not noticing the sudden change in her energy. She felt her grip on Jack loosen the tiniest bit, but again, Jack didn't seem to notice. She hardly had paid attention to what North was saying.

"…caught us off guard. We will have to be quicker…"

"…afraid that he has gone to Arendelle or Burgess. We will have to check both…"

"…is very powerful. We must keep her behind us until the right moment…"

Then, "…Elsa? Elsa?"

Elsa jumped and turned her attention to North. "Yes? Sorry, I wasn't paying attention."

North chuckled. "No, no. It's okay. We say that you will be behind us now."

Sandy shook his head though. He raised a figure of Elsa, and then Jack. He placed them next to each other, and then conjured up a figure of Pitch, which he placed in front of them.

North sighed. "But Sandy…Sandy think that we have you and Jack in front."

Sandy nodded brightly, his mind stubbornly set on his original plan. Jack held Elsa close to him, his firm chest pressed up against hers. She breathed in his calming scent of peppermint and winter, her eyes closing faster than she thought. She forced them awake once more, the irritation in her body's motions growing. Jack felt her body tense and he turned his sparkling gaze to hers.

"Is everything okay, Els?" he asked, concern in his eyes.

Elsa gave him a smile and nodded. "Yes, Jack. Everything's fine. I'm just…a little tired, that's all."

Jack returned the smile and went back to discussing with the Guardians.

"I agree with Sandy. It would be safer to put me with Elsa. I am her boyfriend, you know." he gave them a triumphant smirk.

Bunny scoffed. "Yeah, right. The only thing you two'll be doing is licking each other."

Jack and Elsa both flushed red when he spat out his argument.

"Well, I…I can be trusted with her more than you!" he managed to sputter out, his pale face flushing a rosy pink now.

Tooth sighed. "Come on, Bunny, they're old enough to know when it's the right time to…you know…" she trailed off suggestively.

This just made Jack and Elsa's faces redden even more.

Bunny slicked back his ears. "Fine, fine. But only because you said it. One kiss on the battlefield, and you're gonna have to take care of North's reindeer for a month."

North gaped. "Why I be in this? I did nothing!"

Bunny shrugged, and Jack ran a hand through his hair. "Fine. But you said on the battlefield, not in the air or the trip to Arendelle. So HA HA!" he teased in a sing-song voice.

He flew off with Elsa and pushed through the clouds and the endless sea of stars. Jack pressed his lips to hers as they flew; he knew his way all over the world, he didn't have to ask for directions. Elsa tried to push herself closer to him, but her lack of body movement restrained her. Jack ran a calloused hand over her cheekbone, and kissed her nose. He pulled away, and smiled at her.

"You're gonna do great. I'm stronger with you."

Elsa smiled at him, and buried her head in the front of his hoodie. Jack sped off to Arendelle, the Guardians close behind him.

* * *

**And now, for a special sequence of our program that our main characters don't know!**

**Hans: I don't get it.**

**Pitch: I just told you: I purposely sent those Nightmares at the Guardians and the Snow Queen.**

**Hans: But****…the arrow…**

**Pitch: *rubs forehead in a I'm-gonna-give-this-brat-enternal-nightmares-if-he-don't-shut-up way* I know that the arrow MISSED! Yes, I didn't expect that, but the Nightmares were on purpose!**

**Hans: Oh. Go on.**

**Pitch: Okay. Now, since Elsa has used all of her strength and fury on that little swarm of Nightmares, it will be easy to defeat them. Without her help, the Guardians are powerless.**

**Hans: Okay…Is there more?**

**Pitch: *glares at Hans in a are-you-kidding-me manner* YES, THERE'S MORE. The plan is, that we threaten to go after her sister and her precious fiancé. She tries to fight us off with Jack, and you head towards Elsa, sword in hand. Try to kill her, though I doubt you will, despite the little energy she has left. I wouldn't be surprised if she deflected it even if she's empty. Anyway, you will make her extremely exhausted. She falls to the ground in defeat, poor Jack tries to help her, but before he can, BOOM! You can try to kill her, or whatever. She'll be gone before you can, anyway. The immense amount of exhaustion will put an end to her first, but you can try scratching her with your sword. Snow Queen's gone, then we destroy the Guardians with the Nightmares and…you.**

**Hans: *determined look, wants to make his master proud (but doesn't know that his master is sick of his conceited head)* I'm ready.**

**Pitch: *sure-you-are look* Whoopee, let's go.**

**(and scene)**

**YAY! Finally finished with this chapter! Lots of chopped heads. EEWW. But, nonetheless, I had FUN writing this chapter. Can't wait for the next phase of the battle! Keep sending those reviews! AIR HUGS AIR HUGS!**

**~KiPanda Cutie**


End file.
